Learning To Breathe
by lilyrose284
Summary: Kimberly is a social worker in New York City. Tommy is still a science teacher at Reefside. I smell reunion story :P A child lost many years ago, will our couple ever find true happiness again? Final Chapter! Read, enjoy and review!
1. Bad Dreams

**Learning to Breath **

_Disclaimer: Don't own PR or its character, Saban and Disney do, for now. Muhahaha! cough cough. Very s__orry :) _

_Timeline: After Dino Thunder series, Tommy just turned 27, and Kimberly is about 26. _

_Summary: Kimberly is a social worker in New York City. It's a great job, with a good pay. Kimberly told herself long before, she would always make a mark with her life and wouldn't live her life with misery and regret. Tommy is still a science teacher at Reefside, the rangers having moved on to college. He is still a lonely bachelor, after Hayley jumped up and got married on him. He always thought Hayley would be with him, though neither wanted anything romantic. But now that she is married, she has moved from Reefside, leaving a lonely bachelor. _

_A reunion in the mix?_

_The first few chapters will be dedicated to the lives of Tommy and Kimberly currently. 'Learning' to me, is about living life, with those happy memories, joyful days, but also comes is taking your bumps, your headaches, and heartaches. Taking all of that and making something of it is life. I hope you all enjoy and review!_

_Enjoy :P_

**Chapter 1: Bad Dreams **

* * *

_A storm raging surrounded the penthouse apartment. The lightning filling the dark room and halls with light. The thunder rumbled through. It shook the apartment as the rain pounded outside. With each strike of lightning, the young woman slightly flinched unknowingly in her dreams. The boom woke her from her dreams. Normally, she would sleep through such storms, but of late, her dreams, nightmares have been filled with such sorrow and lost. It is a wonder she can close her eyes. The last thunder caused the young woman to sit up in her bed with a slight cry. In the silence, only heavy breathing could be heard minus rain. As she calmed herself, she could have sworn she heard a baby's cry. The young woman got out of bed and searched her placed. _

_"Hello?" She jumped as thunder seemingly hit right over her complex. It was times like these she really hated living alone. In the middle of her living room, a blue bundle of blankets. The young woman rushed to the blanket and cries of the baby. She screamed as she found blood splattered throughout the blanket, and no baby in sight. _

* * *

A scream filled the bedroom. Kimberly Hart sat up in her bed fast. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to calm her beating heart. Kimberly was a young woman, 25 years old. Living in New York these days. She was always beautiful and petite, even as a young girl, but stood taller than mostly anyone could. She had a thing about her that made everyone around her want to be better. She was a person of true passion and commitment. Once she left Florida for NY, she decided to do something in her life worthwhile. She could have been a fashion designer, a gymnastic coach, but changed up and went into social work. She felt after her losing her son all those years ago, she would help others through adoptions, and care taking of infants and children. She didn't want the lost of her baby to be the end, though some days she was empty inside. Kimberly's job dealt with working along side cops when special cases of babies and children were involved. She was to counselor to the children before placing them into a foster home and finally adoption in the end. It was mid-September. 

Kimberly turned to her window to see rain. She laid to her back crying. Her mind screaming at herself for crying like a baby over some silly nightmare meant to torture her. She turned to her side. _'Stop it! Stop crying! Stop crying!'_ Kimberly pulled the covers up around herself and tried to get more sleep before the early morning light.

* * *

The water pounded down her back, as she had given up sleep and went to shower. She stood under the hot showerhead hoping to wash the pain away. Her dreams of late have been filled with a baby's cry. Kimberly knew why. It was about a week to the dreadful day. The day she will always hate for the rest of her life. Kimberly sighed and turned off the shower and pulled the curtain back. She caught her reflection in the fogged mirror. Her eyes told the story of a restless individual. Kimberly stood before her mirror staring back into those lost eyes. _'No more.'_ Kimberly ran her hand across her face and walked out the steaming bathroom. 

Anyone who would meet Kimberly Hart could still her beautiful that ran not only skin deep, but to her soul. She had this special thing, a special quality. She had a certain passion and flare for greatness. Once she left Florida for NY University, she decided to do something in life that was for good. Being a superhero at such a young age, she always wanted to continue that trend with or without powers. She should have been a fashion designer, marked in college as one the best young talent in the world, could have been an artist, but took an opposite turn. Becoming a social worker, Kimberly decided with the lost of her son when she was just 17, she wanted to help others with children, either getting their life back on line for their children and helping other unable to have children through adoptions. She didn't want the lost of her baby to be the end of her life. She couldn't let that sting ruin her life.

* * *

Kimberly got dressed for work. She poured herself some coffee with the news on, hating to hear about more crime. The one thing she did dislike about the City, unlike Angel Grove, which dealt with the constant monster attacks, but the murders here were hard to take on a daily basis. Kimberly knew it happens everywhere in the world, but for some reason she felt it more here. She grabbed her briefcase on her way out to another workday. Kimberly arrived to her office, stacks of papers still left from last night. The placed was overdrawn with cases for filing. The company had to change over to a new network, which was going to take a bit of a transition especially with the hiring of a new employee due to work any day now. Kimberly barely put her briefcase down when her phone went off. She picked it up as Alice, her secretary, came into the office. 

"Mrs. Hart, I..." Kimberly held her hand up as she saw Alice. "Sorry."

"Yes. That will be fine. I will find a replacement for you too, don't worry. Feel better." Kimberly hung up the phone. "What is it, Alice?"

"The 9 o'clock interview with Summer Roberts is cancelled for today?"

"Why?"

"Something about a doctor's appointment, boss."

"Fine, check my calendar to reschedule today. If you can't fit anything in a couple of days, then I will do it. Why isn't that new worker here yet! Someone has to replace Josh's jobs!" The phone went off again. Kimberly picked up her phone. "Go." Alice nodded quickly and left. Kimberly usually wasn't this unkind in the morning, especially to Alice. She knew her boss has something on her mind, something lingering, and without her morning breakfast, Kimberly could become a killer. Alice rushed to get her boss some coffee and her morning muffin.

Alice brought in lunch around 1pm. Kimberly had finally cleared her desk. Kimberly smiled and opened the bag.

"Thanks, Alice. Sit, eat with me."

"Oh, thanks, boss." Kimberly opened the second box and held it out for Alice. "Can I be truthful?"

"Always," Kimberly said.

"Hate to break it to you, boss. You don't look so well this morning."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry." Alice was only 20 years old, doing secretary work since she was only going to community college. Kimberly gave her the job; since she was desperate for extra help and Alice seem geared to learn.

"I'm fine."

"You sure, because you…"

"I what?"

"Well, you look like crap," Alice said.

"I slept like shit last night, nothing more."

"Are you sure boss?"

"Just bad dreams, Alice. Bad dream. Nothing more."

"Want to talk to someone, to me? I mean, I am paid as your secretary, but I don't mind the chat. I mean, I can be part-time psychologist too." Kim laughed.

"Thanks, but you can't help me. Only I can get through this. And I always do, every year."

"But if you ever need.."

"Alice, thank you. Really, I'm fine." Kimberly drank her juice. "This is good, thanks for going to this shop instead of the one 3 blocks up." Alice nodded.

"I thought you could use something special today." Kimberly drank her juice with a smile.

* * *

Kimberly went into a house with a boy that was recently adopted. Mr. and Mrs. Ford couldn't have children, so adopted him as a means to have a son. They were a middle-age couple, always living in New Jersey their whole life. Their son was just getting settled into his new school. Kimberly helped advise the young boy, who was somewhat of a troublesome with a shaky past, living with his drug-addicted mother for all his 8 years before she finally was killed by an overdose. Joey had to grow up so fast, dealing with an unfit mother. He would take care of his mother when she was on the drugs, and when the cops found her dead in the house; Joey was in the closet, having been there for 2 days. Kimberly was the first person he would come out when the cops found his mother dead. Kimberly was called to scene. Joey's mother was just around 24, having had her son at 15, and the drugs finally took her life. Kimberly grew to like Joey when they couldn't find a foster family for a couple of days, so Kimberly often her home him. They became a bit attached, since he would have nightmares about his dead mother. It was found out through police investigation, Joey's mother was murdered, and Joey nearly gotten into serious trouble as he went after her killer. Kimberly was the only one to get him to put the gun down, as she hugged him to prevent him from ruining his life by revenge. 

7pm

Kimberly dropped her briefcase and jacket to the counter as she arrived from work. She pulled off her blazer and put it on top of her couch. It was these days she really hated living alone. Going home to a lonely penthouse made a hard workday incomplete. Kimberly missed the company of family, especially when she lived with the Campbell's all those years ago. Kimberly went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She pulled off her satin pumps and rubbed her soles. She wouldn't wait to get into the bathtub and soak away the day. Kimberly picked up a few files from her briefcase and went into her bathroom. She sat in the bubbles with her wine glass and wine bottle, looking through some cases. Kimberly fell asleep in her tub.

About a good hour later, Kimberly woke up with a startle, as there was a ring at her door. Kimberly knocked over her glass of wine to a case.

"Shit!" She quickly started wiping the wine from the papers. "Coming!" Kimberly stopped at the case of Carlton Edwards on the top of the paper in red. She stopped wiping and opened through some of the papers. The doorbell rung again. "Coming!" Kimberly got out the water and put on her robe. She went to her door.

"Sorry ma'am, but this came Fed-Ex."

"Oh, okay thank you." Kimberly signed the paper and took the envelope. She pulled the tab and found a mysterious evenlope. It had no address on it. "Weird." Kimberly opened the letter.

**_He has returned to his reign. He has something taken years ago that you want. Don't fall into his trap or you will die like Christopher. _**

The lights in her apartment popped and crackled off, causing her to scream. Kimberly gasped and dropped the letter. "Shit!" Kimberly went to her breaker and pushed the knobs. Nothing changed in the apartment. "This is just great!" Kimberly went to her window and saw the lights were off in many other buildings around. "Great, just great!" Kimberly ripped up the letter and tossed it into the trash. "Well, can't work tonight. Guess I should go to bed." Kimberly went to her bedroom and got ready for bed.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly was checking her computer with some file forms from last night. She came across Carl's file again, but found any photos of the young boy deleted. She realized the file was 3 months out of date. She liked to keep files updated at least once a month. She picked up her phone.

"Alice, could you look up the information on Carl Edwards?"

"Sure thing, boss." Kimberly put her phone on the hook. There was a knock at her door a minute later.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to knock, just come in…"

"Who is Alice?" A deep man's voice said came. Kimberly looked up.

"Oh, hello?"

"Hello. My name is Jeff Steins and you must be, Ms. Hart."

"That I am." Kimberly stood up and held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Jeff." They shook hands.

"You too."

"I'm guessing you are the one replacing Josh Williams," Kimberly said.

"Yes. I just arrived from California this morning, Ms. Hart."

"Oh, call me Kimberly, everyone else does."

"Okay, good," Jeff said.

"Let me show you to your office. It's down the hall."

"Thanks." Kimberly took him down the hall to the only empty office. "So, I am new to this, do I get my work from you?"

"Yes for now, I am the co-boss in this department until Jennifer Banks gets back from maternity leave," Kimberly said.

"Okay."

"You get settled in, we will go out for lunch and I can tell you more about your work and what is expected."

"Okay, thanks," Jeff said.

"I'll come get you as soon as I get a few things settled, then we can go."

"Take your time." Jeff smiled at Kimberly.

Alice returned with a file.

"Here you go, boss."

"Jeff Steins is here."

"Jeff?" Alice asked.

"The new worker, get him some forms to start on after lunch. Nothing too complicated."

"Sure thing boss. Is he cute?"

"Alice!"

"Well, it's shame we lost Josh, he was cute."

"Get back to work. You can see him, I'm taking him to lunch to go over work," Kimberly said.

"Oh, then he must be cute." Alice smiled. Jeff Steins was called over. Alice looked him over. He was about 6'2, gorgeous shady blonde hair, with blue eyes, muscular physique and delicious booty. Kimberly was signing off some papers when he appeared in her doorway.

"Just one more minute." Kimberly closed a folder. They went to lunch. When they returned, Kimberly gave him a case to look over and take over with. Alice held up a folder for Kimberly. Kimberly quickly skimmed through it, and was not happy. "This is still out of date, Alice."

"I'm sorry, but that was all I could find in resources."

"This is already what I have! I need that case. Usually Jennifer would be dealing with this one, but since she is gone, I need to be kept in the mix of her cases as well. I want this file."

"It might take a day or so.."

"Fine! Get it!" Kimberly went to her office. Tears fell to her black shirt, as she stood with her back against the door. There was a knock at the door. "What!"

"Are you okay Kimberly?"

"Fine!" Kimberly wiped her eyes. "Just not the best week okay."

"Okay boss. I'll hurry to find that case for then."

"Thank you. And hold my calls for at least an hour." Alice nodded and walked away from the door.

* * *

That evening, Jeff stopped by Kim's office, having found the door opened. Kimberly was typing up some work. The knock at the door made her look up. 

"Hey."

"Hey, come in."

"I was looking through this file and I don't see the reason for another visit so soon."

"Let me see it," Kimberly said. She saw he was correct; they did just have a visit a week ago. "I would agree, but since you are taking over. I think it's okay for you just meet the family some time this week."

"Okay." Alice came into the office with a file.

"I found Carl's case for you."

"Thanks, put it on my desk." Alice did, smiling at Jeff, who seems to have eyes only for Kimberly. "That will be all, Alice. You can go home for the night."

"Thanks." Alice left the office. Jeff watched as Kimberly went back to working at her computer not paying attention to him.

"Do you know a great place for dinner, my treat?"

"Well, there are dozens of places around, you won't have a problem with finding a great place to eat, but I can't right now."

"How about a drink then?"

"Not tonight, Jeff. I have files to network tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Okay." Kimberly got ready to leave and found Jeff the last one left in the department. He was closing his door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kimberly said as the elevator doors opened to the garage. "See ya in the morning."

"You too." Kimberly walked to her car. She hit her alarm button and drove off after Jeff.

8pm

Kimberly lifted her take-out to her counter with her coat and keys. As she ate, she looked for Carl's file. After 5 minutes, she realized it was gone.

"No… wha…where is it?" Kimberly searched her briefcase. She knew she put it inside her bag to take home. Was she losing her mind? Kimberly searched through again, but still no file on Carl Edwards. Kimberly went on with her other work and will look for the file when she got to the office in the morning.

* * *

Next Day 

Kimberly let out a scream when she couldn't find the file for Carl in her office. Alice came into the office.

"What's wrong?"

"Carl's file is gone!'

"What? Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?"

"I didn't have last night! I thought I just left it here, but it's not here!"

"Let me help you," Alice said.

"Thanks." They cleaned through Kim's desk that was surprisingly messy once again, after she just cleaned it 2 days ago. "This is ridiculous!" Kimberly scratched her head. "A file can't just get up and walk away! Especially one so incomplete!"

"I'll go try and see if I can get another copy."

"Don't waste your time. Get these filed away first." Kimberly handed over a fresh stack that she completed last night. She sat down and cleaned out some paperwork.

After work, Kimberly found herself alone at a bar that night. She was sipping on her drink. Kimberly was still upset about losing that case. Something about Carl made her feel uneasy.

"Well, hello. Fancy seeing you here," Jeff said putting his jacket to the chair next to her.

"Oh, hello."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

"A whiskey sour please," Jeff said to the bartender who nodded.

"How was your visit uptown?"

"Pretty good. The Andersons have a beautiful home and beautiful boys."

"Yeah. Those boys are something." They ended up drinking for a few hours before Kimberly and Jeff stumbled out the bar. Jeff had his jacket over Kimberly with his arm. They shared a cab home. Kimberly went to pull out some cash, when he stopped her.

"I got it."

"Oh, okay thanks." Kimberly got out the cab. "Well, this is me." Jeff looked up at her complex. He whistled.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow."

"Right." Kimberly went to her doorman, only turning to waveback.

"Sssoon, Kimberly." Jeff got into the cab.

* * *

Next Morning 

Kimberly woke up with a major headache. She groaned and got ready for work. She arrived to work not in the best of moods.

"Morning boss."

"Hold my calls." Kimberly got some coffee and went into her office. Jeff was in the forms storage room, as Alice came by.

"Oh, good morning."

"Good morning, Alice. Where are the W-22 files?"

"Oh, over here." Alice showed him. Jeff saw a file with Carl on the top. He bumped into Alice.

"I am so sorry," Jeff said.

"No, it was my fault." He helped her clean up her fallen papers. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jeff placed the finally pile into her hands after taking a few files from the floor as well.

Kimberly called Alice into her office.

"Did you give me Carl's case file, Alice?"

"Yeah, I handed it over with the all the other files I gave you this morning."

"It's not here."

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's not here!"

"I know I had it. I placed it on your desk after I…"

"After you what?" Kimberly asked, putting away some disks.

"I dropped a lot of files earlier, maybe they got messed up with the W-22 files I gave Jeff."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into him this morning."

"Fine, I'll go see if he has it, I need to talk to him anyway. Can you go get me lunch?"

"Sure thing, boss." Kimberly walked over to Jeff's office. She knocked on the door. He was on the phone.

"Hello, boss," Jeff held his phone. "Give me a minute." Kimberly nodded. Jeff quickly said goodbye to the person. "Mothers."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, wants to know how her only baby is doing in the Big Bad City." Kimberly nodded.

"I understand. My mother was a little hesitate herself when she learned I was moving here too."

"Good to know we share things." Jeff smiled. Kimberly got a slight vibe.

"By any chance did a file get mixed up in your stack?" Kimberly asked touched his small stack of papers.

"A file about what?"

"Just a file."

"Let me see," Jeff said going through his small stack. "Nope, just W-22 files for all my cases. Why? Did you lose a file?"

"Yeah, can't seem to keep it in my hands."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. It'll turn up."

"I was about to get lunch, why don't we go together?"

"Already sent Alice out. Maybe another time."

"Eventually."

"Yeah. Keep up the good work, bye."

"Bye, Kimberly." Kimberly smiled and left the office.

Jeff knocked on Kim's door.

"Yeah, come in." Jeff smiled and walked in. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"No, I just realized you were right earlier."

"I was?"

"I checked my other stack and a few pages were not W-22 files. Something about a Carlton Edwards. I know I don't have his case, so this must be what you were looking for," Jeff said.

"Oh, thank you!" Kimberly took the folder. Kimberly was looking over the case and saw that Carl shared the same birthday as Christopher Thomas, her son. That made her gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nn-nothing."

"You sure, you seem shocked."

"It's fine, Jeff. I have to…"

"Sure thing, boss. I'll leave you to work."

"Thanks for this." Jeff nodded and left. The photo of Carl was bit fuzzy, but his eyes were so familiar.

Kimberly sat alone at a bar. She wiped away some fallen tears, after the bartender handed her another drink. Tomorrow was her son's birthday. Jeff came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Kimberly flinched, pulling away quickly.

"Woo! Sorry!"

"Jeff?"

"Didn't mean to scare the pretty lady."

"It's okay. I just was shocked."

"I can tell, you okay?" Kimberly coughed.

"Yea, yeah. Fine." Jeff took a seat and ordered a drink.

"Want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Kimberly asked.

"What's made you so sad tonight?"

"Who said I was sad?"

"Your eyes." Kimberly looked at Jeff.

"I need to go," Kimberly said paying for her last drink. Jeff grabbed her arm.

"Why are you running, Kimmy." She looked at him.

"Who are you?" Jeff smiled.

"An old friend, Kimberly."

"Funny, I think I would remember you."

"I have changed a lot over the years."

"Whatever. Don't ever touch me again." Kimberly grabbed her purse and jacket. "Goodnight, Jeff." Kimberly walked out.

* * *

Kimberly found Jeff in her office early the next morning. Having not gotten any sleep last night, mostly unnerved by Jeff and calling her 'Kimmy' only 3 people have ever called her that. Rita, Goldar, and Lord Zedd. Everyone else knowing how much it pissed her off wouldn't dare call her that. 

"What are you doing in my office!" Kimberly put her jacket up.

"Waiting for you." Jeff turned from her computer.

"I thought I made myself very clear last night…"

"You did."

"Then why are you here! At my computer!" Kimberly saw he was in her files. "What were you doing with that case!"

"About to delete it."

"Why? Why would you…?" Kimberly pulled his chair back and went to her file. She gasped at Carl's photo that was seconds from being deleted.

"To save you from seeing it." Kimberly started breathing hard at the photo.

"How is that possible?" Kimberly asked.

"He's what, 8, 9 today?"

"No."

"Your son, Kimberly. He has grown a lot hasn't he?" Kimberly looked at Jeff with tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Jeff smiled and stood up. The shades were quickly pulled down, causing Kimberly to gasp and look around her darkened room.

"Your worst nightmare." Kimberly turned slowly and found Lord Zedd looking back at her. She gasped.

"No!" She shoved him away and ran to the door, but Zedd was quick and pushed her into the door, preventing it from opening.

"It's been too long," Lord Zedd said with a laugh.

"This is impossible! You're not here!"

"Am I not?" He banged her head against the door. Kimberly was turned to face him, blood from her cut.

"You have Christopher?"

"He's safe."

"Where!"

"In my care now, Kimmy."

"Don't call me Kimmy!" Kimberly shoved him back. "You stole him!" She went to her phone to call security, but Zedd tore the phone from her hands and ripped the cord from the line, throwing it into the wall. "You stole my son, you bastard!" Kimberly started punching his chest.

"Of course." Zedd shoved her back into the wall laughing. Kimberly hit the back of her head again.

"Why?" Kimberly fell to one knee crying. Lord Zedd laughed at her. She looked up at him.

"Oh, princess. Don't cry. I have hardly touched you."

"Why!"

"Why not? I am Lord Zedd." Zedd grabbed her by her hair and lifted her back to her feet. Kimberly punched him. He laughed at her second punch, which seem to have no affect on him. Kimberly kicked him in the stomach, which knocked him back on his heels, but he still laughed. He punched her this time, sending her into the wall. "You will be my queen now."

"Fuck you! I would rather kill you!" She kicked him again, as she got up. Kimberly's leg for her second kick was caught before any blow, as she was lifted into the air and slammed into her desk, breaking it in half. "Why?" Kimberly laid there crying, coughing up slight blood.

"To punish you, and your precious Tommy. I took your son those years, I have raised him and he is mine."

"Never." Zedd laughed.

"And you will never seen him again." Kimberly gasped as she was lifted into the air.

"NO!"

Kimberly was tossed through the door, breaking through it with the force of Lord Zedd. She was knocked unconscious immediately as she hit it. Alice arrived to the office to find Kimberly laying there in the mess of a shambled office.

"Kimberly!" She rushed to her side, moving aside some chairs. "Kimberly, can you hear me!" Kimberly was bleeding from her head badly. Alice lifted Kim's head to her lap as Kimberly started to come to.

"Where is he?" Kimberly gasped out.

"Who? Who did this to you?"

"Zedd."

"Who is Zedd?"

"Jeff, Jeff iss….but it can't be…Zedd couldn't have…"

"Jeff is Zedd?"

"He has Christopher."

"Who is Christopher!"

"My son! Carl is Christopher! My son is alive!"

_Reviews welcomed! Just the beginning of what I hope will be another good, no great story! _

_until next time :P_


	2. Lonely

_AN: As things are happening in the last chapter, so goes this chapter. They are in sync. 'N Sync, haha! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lonely **

Tommy woke up to his blaring alarm. It was just the start semester of his 3rd year at Reefside High. Tommy pressed the button to his alarm and laid back to his back, staring up at his ceiling. Year One as Science teacher had its ups and down. He was back in high school, the new guy, but this time, he was not the student, but the teacher. Everything was new, being the authoritarian figure to the youngsters. Tommy had a lot to learn with this new role in life. And sure becoming a ranger again, new color, though not the leader, was eventful since Tommy Oliver felt the thrills of saving the world once again. But came the heartache he suffered in high school with the grief and slight sadness of knowing the end would come once Mesagog was defeated. After the miraculous first year, with the reign of the Dino Thunder Ranger, one of the strongest ranger teams, it had been a quiet few months of summer. Second year at teaching found the challenges of keeping focus on school a bit easier without the constant worry about an attack on the city, of course. 

The snooze alarm went off, causing Tommy to open his eyes and look at the flashing numbers.

"Another day," Tommy said pulling back the covers. Tommy stood and stretched to the new day before dropping to do some push-ups. His norm these days. An early morning exercise to waken the senses. He missed his karate training, he used to do everyday, but now as an adult, teaching and helping his students was his main goal. His karate though his love, was a hobby these days, not a main focus. He went to shower and get dressed. Tommy was tying his tie as he came across a photo that caused him to smile. Tommy looked over at a photo of his former students, Ethan, Kira, Connor and Trent. He picked it up, remembering the time. It was taken the last day of school.

"Great times, guys. I hope you all are well," Tommy said putting the picture frame down. He poured himself some coffee and made sure he had his papers in order. Tommy looked in his schedule book. He realized this week was parents' conferences. Though it was early in the semester being just September. He knew today he would be setting up with several students' family a day to get a feel of how their son/daughter are doing so far in the semester.

* * *

Tommy walked down the halls of Reefside High, feeling a bit alone. Being a teacher had its advantages, of course, but he could remember his days in high school surrounded by his friends. His only friend, colleagues these days, fellow teachers in the school, oh and Hailey of course. And though he wasn't alone, he felt lonely. Tommy walked into his room and found one of his young students already in class. 

"Morning Dennis?" Tommy said putting his briefcase on the teacher's desktop.

"OH, hi Doctor Oliver."

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I couldn't finish my homework at home last night." Dennis was new to Reefside, having just moved here a few days ago.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you find the homework difficult last night?"

"No, the homework was fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, it's…just moving into the new house and getting use to the new place," Dennis said.

"I understand." Tommy pulling out his book from his briefcase to the counter.

"And then there is Carl."

"Carl?" Tommy asked.

"My young brother. My younger adopted brother."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really, he's always been this way, ever since we got him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's 8, well, about to be 8 soon, but so stubborn, hotheaded and quiet. He's brilliant, but he's always wanting to be left alone." Dennis laughed.

"Well, maybe he is just getting use to the new place too."

"No, he's been like since the beginning," Dennis said.

"Don't worry, things get easier once you get the handle of it. Once the excitement of everything being so new has faded, things will be back to being normal for you. Just hang in there, once your family gets settled in, everything will be fine."

"I hope so. Thanks, Dr. Oliver." Dennis looked at Tommy. He made a funnylike face.

"What? Is there something else?"

"Are you married?" Tommy laughed at Dennis's question.

"No."

"Did you have a child, a son? Maybe?" Tommy paused a moment, thinking. His mind could only go to one place. One person. Kimberly. Tommy's smile faded.

"No, I don't have a son any more," Tommy said.

"Any more?"

"He died right after birth."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Oliver," Dennis said.

"Hey, it's fine. Need some help with that homework?"

"Uh sure." Tommy went to helping Dennis with the assignment.

Tommy took the time before going over last night's assignment to set up with the students' conferences over the week. After the bell, Dennis stayed behind a second.

"I don't know if both my Mom and Dad can come."

"It's okay, Dennis, as long as one parent is there. It'll be fine."

"Okay."

"And Dennis…"

"Yes, Dr. Oliver?"

"Don't hesitate. If you ever need to talk to someone, feel free to just stop by my office when the door is open. I know what it feels like to be the new guy in school."

"Thanks, Dr. Oliver." Dennis left.

* * *

Tommy was going over the week schedule for the week ahead in bed after dinner. Once he got home, he had to make sure he got all the student's files in order for the parents conferences. Tommy finally realized what week this was. His heart ached a bit in that realization. He picked up his phone then placed it back on the hook. 

"I shouldn't bother her. She probably already knows." Tommy went to checking over his students' homework to give them the credit they needed. He closed his work and got under the covers. Tommy went to turn off the lamp when 2 eyes caught him in a photo. Tommy stared at the phone. He looked at his phone, debating in his head whether or not to pick it up. _'Do it! No! She doesn't need to hear from you, especially over that. Do it, you know you have to. You can't forget it.' _Tommy sighed.

"It won't kill me." Tommy picked up his phone finally. He dialed the familiar number. It didn't even ring once before the line was disconnected and the operator came on. Tommy looked at the phone, thinking something went wrong. He dialed the number again and got the operator again. Tommy shook his head. "It's late. I should try her in the morning." Tommy turned off his lamp and went to bed.

* * *

A few days later, Tommy was just finishing up one student-parent conference when Dennis and his father came into his classroom. 

"Mr. Edwards, hi, nice to meet you." Mr. Edwards seem a bit off when Tommy held his hand out to shake. They did shake hands.  
"Doctor Oliver is it?"

"Yeah, come, sit."

"Sorry, I am late. I had to drop Susan to pick up Carl."

"Not a problem. This will be quick. I have Dennis's files from his other school. I can only expect him to continue the great work he did for his other schools."

"His mother and I are very proud of Dennis and his work output."

"So, I hear you all just moved from New York City."

"Yes we did just last week. A major change."

"I'll bet."

* * *

Once Tommy had completed his chat with Dennis's father, he walked them out since Dennis was his last chat of the day. 

"Dr. Oliver, are you married by any chance?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"You just seem very familiar, like I know you from somewhere?"

"Well, I don't believe you can. I have never been to New York City, not even for a visit," Tommy said.

"Oh, it's a great city."

"I hear that all the time. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye." A car pulled up. Tommy finished shaking Mr. Edwards hand and walked to his black jeep. Tommy got into his car and just as he started it, he looked to the Edwards's car as he drove pass him. In the backseat, he saw a small boy. Tommy couldn't believe it, as he felt as though he was looking into a mirror. Tommy looked ahead, and then back at the car. Tommy shook his head, knowing that was impossibly.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Tommy dismissed his last class. Dennis rushed to hand in some last minute homework. 

"Here you go, sorry about that."

"I told you not to worry about it," Tommy said taking the pages.

"It's just my stupid brother. He said his friend Ed took it."

"Who's Ed?"

"His imaginary friend."

"Your little brother has an imaginary friend?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, I should hurry."

"So, when did you parents adopt Carl?"

"About a year now," Dennis said.

"From New York?"

"Yeah, he supposedly was passed from family to family through his years, moving a lot. My parents thought our family would benefit from adopting him. Why?"

"Just wondering. See ya Monday."

"Bye, Dr. Oliver." Dennis left.

That night, after Tommy finished the work he needed, he found himself in his attic going through some boxes. He had forgotten where he put an old address book. He needed to contact Aisha and see if he had Kim's right phone number. Today was the day his son was born, though it died shortly afterwards. He knew he needed to call Kimberly. He couldn't let this day go by and not hear from her. Tommy picked up a photo of him and Kimberly. They were smiling as they were caught kissing, though that didn't stop them. Kimberly always took perfect photos. Tommy smiled as he caressed the photo of them.

"I miss you." Tommy put the photo back. Tommy closed the box and went back downstairs. He found Kim's number and called her. He knew the day would be hard for her.

_'Hi, you've reached Kimberly Hart. I'm not available to answer your call right now. I'm sorry. But if you leave your name, number and quick or long message, I'm pretty sure I will get back to you asap. Babye.' _

Tommy smiled. Beep!

"Kimberly, hi. It's Tommy. I haven't talked to you in so long…too long. I'm sorry about that. How is the City these days treating you? Can't believe you are the only one living there. I expected maybe Aisha or Jason even, but not you. Everything is good on my end of country. No PR in 2 years now. Well, I just wanted to…well, you know, tell you how much I miss you and…Not day goes by I don't think about you and CT. Call me back, please when you get this. I love you, Beautiful. Bye." Tommy put his phone on the hook. His eyes closed to the tears.

* * *

Kimberly looked up as she arrived to Reefside, California. It was raining as she stepped out the airport that Friday night. She immediately left the City once she was examined by the paramedics, packing up a few bags quickly. She knew she had to get to California and save her son from the evil of Lord Zedd. He wasn't going to have her son anymore. Kimberly got into a cab. She showed the address. 

"I need to go here immediately!"

"Right away missss." The cab took off. Kimberly was looking through Carl's file inside the cab. She couldn't believe how many homes Carl was moved in and out of in just his short years. The family always claiming how bad of a child Carl was to handle, especially with his imaginary friend, Ed. Kimberly looked up to see the cab turn down a weird road.

"Uh, where are we going? This is not where I…" Kimberly was punched back into her seat. She was knocked unconscious with the hit from the putty.

Kimberly groaned, as she woke up. She felt cold as she sat up. It was pitch dark. Kimberly touched her head and found blood. She tried to look out the window. Kimberly's hand raised up and went to open the door and found it locked. She sat up quickly. She rushed to the other side, and found the door locked as well. With just the slight shift, the car rocked. Kimberly gasped. She looked over and found the car over a cliff. Kimberly leaned back.

"Awake now, I see." Kimberly looked back to see Lord Zedd standing behind the car. "Too bad. You should have just slept." Kimberly slowly moved down to lift her suitcase up and balance herself. "It would have been so much easier on you."

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna knock that smile off your face."

"If you get out." Kimberly looked around once the car seemed balanced. "I don't know, looks bad."

"Looks are deceiving." Kimberly pulled out her hair clip and went to the lock.

"Oh no you don't. Putties! Shove it over." Kimberly gasped and quickly started working on the lock. She reached to the other side for her briefcase, but it was just out of her reach. The putties put their hands on the cab and started slowly pushing the car over. Kimberly screamed as she stretched for the briefcase again and unpicking the lock.

* * *

In the last moment, the door opened and Kimberly fell free from the cab before it fell down the cliff to a small edge below. Kimberly took a quick back as she stood up quickly in a fighting stance. 

"You can't win this, Kimberly. Give up and become my queen."

"Never!" She fought the putties. Zedd raised his hand and his staff appeared. Kimberly cried out, as she was electrified to her knees. Zedd walked over to Kimberly.

"I told you to just give up." Kimberly cried on her knees. "We can be a happy family together." Kimberly picked up a rock and slammed it into Zedd's head. She took off running.

* * *

Tommy was down in his lair. He was checking through some things. Though Zeltrax destroyed it, he had taken these last few years to build it up. Not as technical as before since his days as a ranger was over with, he still has the computer system set on the city just in case. These days he used it as extra storage. He knew with the dino gems no longer useful, the threats to the city from evil beings were down to a minimal. Tommy was about to head back upstairs through the steps, when a slight beep stopped him. Tommy thought he was just hearing things. Past memories of being in this room still haunting him. Then the beep came again. Tommy went to the computer and opened up to the screen. A scream caught his eyes. The scream from the person will always be burned in his memory. He knew that person. Tommy rushed out the backdoor. He jumped into his jeep and rushed into the woods. 

Kimberly rushed through the woods, tripping over roots and rocks with the putties right behind her. Kimberly slipped down a hill, screaming the whole way down. Kimberly hit her head against the rocks as she hung onto the small cliff edge. She struggled before pulling herself up to the ledge. Zedd grabbed her by the hair, pulling her.

"NO!" She beat the hand, holding the top of her head. Kimberly was shoved back into a tree.

"Say you will be my queen!"

"Fuck you!" She was slapped.

"I don't want to force you to my will, but I will if I must…" Zedd raised his staff and stopped, as a car headlights appeared in the distance. "Until next time, Kimmy." She was punched unconscious to the ground. Tommy parked his car as he saw a figure lying on the ground not moving. Tommy quickly got out his car. He rushed over to the figure, bending down to her. Tommy looked around the woods and found it was quiet and empty expect for them. Tommy touched the woman's shoulder, getting a groan from her.

"Kimberly?" Tommy gasped moving some hair from the girl's face. "No."

* * *

Kimberly woke up to a warm soft bed. A cloth over her head, as her eyes was still cloudy. Kimberly moaned, feeling around. A hand took her hand. Kimberly gasped, pulling her hand away quickly. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's just me." Kimberly looked up. Her hand reached up to touch the face.

"Christopher," Kimberly gasped out as tried to sit up.

"No, it's me, Tommy." Tommy took her hand and sat on the bed. "It's me, Kimberly. Tommy." Tommy pushed her to lay back. Tommy had spent the last 30 minutes wiping Kim's face and bloody hands. The cut on her forehead scaring him along with the cut in the back of her head. She had a badly bruised cheek, her knuckles busted, whatever did this to her meant to severely hurt her, break her, torture her, almost to the point of killing her. Kimberly barely moved as Tommy tended to her injuries, which worried him deeply.

"Wha…where am I?"

"My place."

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she moved the cloth.

"Yeah, it's me Tommy."

"Zedd…he's…."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"He's back."

"Who's back?"

"Lord Zedd and his putties!"

"That's not possible."

"Yes it is!" Kimberly sat up. "I saw it. I saw him with my own eyes!" Tommy tried to get Kimberly to calm down. "NO! I have to find my son!"

"Our son is dead Kimberly."

"NO! Our son is alive!" Kimberly yelled.

"That is impossible, Kimberly. Zedd and Rita were…turned back to normal when Zordon was….when Zordon died," Tommy said.

"NO! My son is alive!"

"Kimberly you hit your head, you aren't thinking…"

"My son is alive!"

"Our son is dead!"

Crack!

Tommy's head turned to the side from her hard blow. She slapped him, she slapped him hard. Tommy turned back to Kimberly as she was sitting up. As angry as she probably wanted to be, her eyes showed sadness, not from hitting him, but from his words. He knew it. He could always read her eyes.

"Fuck you, okay. I know my son is alive. Our son was taken by Zedd." Tommy looked away. His memory flashed back to the little boy in the car. The eyes. They were his eyes. He knew it.

"No. It can't be," Tommy whispered.

"How can you not believe me!"

"It's not that I…"

"But you have to know that Christopher is alive!" Kimberly looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "Don't you feel it? Don't you feel our son is alive?" Tommy looked at her as she placed his hand over her heart as she placed her hand over his heart. "I feel it in here, Tommy." Tommy closed his eyes and felt her heartbeat beneath his hand. He nodded. "You saw him. You saw our son!"

"I don't… I mean, it was him, but how...I don't know."

"You saw Christopher or Carl, whatever they call him!"

"Yes, I saw him."

"Was he okay? Did he look okay? Did he see you?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know. I only saw him from a distance, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because it was this week, but..."

"No, he's alive. Our son is alive, Tommy! He's alive!" Kimberly hugged him, tightly. Tommy held her back just the same, kissing the side of her head, though he still felt confused. His son, his son was alive?

_dumdumdummm...cue suspense music now...:P_

_As you can tell, these chapters are a bit longer than my norm, so expect updates to come a bit farther apart. I will try to keep things in order, but with a new job and getting old (waaah) I take my free time with naps now. But don't worry, it will be well worth any wait. Until next time...babye!_


	3. Another Sad Love Song

**Chapter 3: Another Sad Love Song **

Kimberly held her head as she tried to get up again.

"No, you need to rest," Tommy said.

"I'm fine! I have to go to him now!"

"You need to rest!" Tommy pushed her to lie down. Tommy examined her head along with the bruise across her face. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"This is nothing. All of this is nothing, until I…"

"Kimberly, you have bruises all over your body as if..."

"I said I was fine! Zedd is not going stop me!" Kimberly stood up quickly. "Zedd is…not…stop…me..." Tommy caught her as she just took 2 steps and fell back. She passed out against his chest.

"Kimberly? Kimberly!" Tommy laid her back to the bed and examined her. He held her face trying to shake her awake, but nothing worked. Tommy called for a doctor after that.

* * *

Tommy watched as the doctor examined her. 

"I just got word with an urgent message about a Kimberly Hart releasing herself from a New York hospital earlier today despite doctors orders."

"What?"

"She left knowing she was injured, after being found beaten, and thrown through a glass door." Tommy looked at Kimberly.

"Beaten? By whom?"

"That was not reported. However, her office was practically destroyed by the paramedics' account. Whoever did this, intended to kill her at best. She should be in a hospital right now."

"Is that an order or a request?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, she could have internal bleeding around her brain, which is serious. The doctors in New York weren't given the proper time to examine her thoroughly. Her stitches are undone; her bandages are torn from her body. By the looks of her I am worried. I mean, she could be fine and I am just being a worried doctor. Or she could be seriously injured. I need to run test to see that. I can only do some much here in the home. I need proper medical equipment to examine her thoroughly."

"Okay then. Let's go to the hospital. I don't want to take any chances with her health. Do what you have to do, doctor."

"Thank you. I'll call for ambulance."

* * *

Hours later, Kimberly's eyes blinked open. She gasped, bringing her hand up, finding lines and a cloth wrapped around her hand and wrist. Tommy woke up and sat up as he saw her trying to sit up. 

"Hey, hey, hey. No, don't do that." Tommy got up and sat on the bed to push her back. "Don't do that, okay." Tommy pulled her hand from her face and pinned it to the bed. Kimberly groaned to the pain finally and stayed down.

"Where am I?" Kimberly asked.

"Hospital. You just got out of CAT scan."

"I don't need a CAT scan."

"Well, you have been unconscious for a while," Tommy said as he covered her more.

"What time is it?"

"Like 2 in the morning." Tommy rubbed his face down. "Just rest. I'm here."

"I have to go…I have to find him, find my son, and save him from Zedd."

"We'll deal with that later. What happened in New York?"

"Zedd is what happened. He's back. He attacked me in my office. He took our son years ago."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Why else! To hurt me, to hurt us!"

"But it doesn't make any…."

"Sense! I know! But it's true! I saw him, I saw him with my own eyes! That bastard! I fought him for god's sake! How do you think I got all of this? He's back! He's back." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Tommy lifted her up as she cried. "He's back." Tommy hugged her, as she cried against his chest, while he rubbed her head and back.

"Tell me what happened, the whole story." Tommy handed her some tissues as she laid to her back again. She explained how Zedd posed as a worker in her department, trying to keep her finding out about Carl being their son. And then when she finally saw the photo of Carl and figured out the connection, he attacked her. He left her unconscious after he threw her through the glass door. She knew she should have stayed in the hospital, but she knew Zedd would stop at nothing to get to their son, so she flew here as quickly as possible.

"I don't…I mean, I thought he was…"

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that bastard isn't, Tommy. That bastard is alive and ruthless as ever," Kimberly said.

Kimberly fought with Tommy and the doctor on orders to stay as morning came.

"I strictly think it is in your best wishes that you stay another day or so."

"I don't really give a damn what you think."

"Kimberly! The doctor has done nothing but helped you!"

"I don't care! I am leaving now. Where are my clothes?"

"As you wish. Nurse, her clothes if you please."

"Right away, Doctor."

"Tommy, if I could talk to you outside…" Tommy followed the doctor as the nurse helped Kimberly with her clothes. "You must convince her to stay. How is she conscious right now, boggles me. She should be in so much pain, she should only want to sleep, not move. Her mind is outweighing her body and that might kill her. She has to stay here, you have to make her see that."

"She won't listen to me, doctor. She never has and never will. I'm so sorry. Thank you for all your help to her. I really appreciate everything you have done for her. I can handle her now. I'll watch her closely."

"You don't understand. Though every test we ran came back normal, things could change. One slip, another blow to the head, she could go into coma, or worse, die."

"I'll watch her, Doctor. I promise you," Tommy said to the Doctor. "I'll take care of her." The doctor sighed.

"Fine. Any headaches, black-outs, any nausea, weakness in the limps, anything of the abnormal, you bring her right here."

"I will." Tommy led Kimberly to his jeep. He went to help her get into the jeep.

"I'm not helpless!" Kimberly pulled from his help and got in. "We have to go back into the woods."

"Why?"

"I need to get those files."

"Fine." Tommy got into the jeep and drove off.

* * *

They searched the woods for the spot where the cab was last seen. Kimberly walked around determined to find the cab and her things. She was pushing herself; she knew it and felt the pain of it. The only real reason she was able to move was from her past. Her powers of the past from being a ranger had strengthened her body beyond the norm. She knew she could push her body and mind farther than most people thanks to that extra boost that will never leave her. Besides, this was her son; she would fight with the last breath in her body, with every fiber of her being to get him back to her again. 

"Maybe we can go back, use the computer scanner…."

"No! I know it's around here!"

"It was raining and pitch dark when you were brought here! You don't know where you are!"

"I do!" Kimberly held on to a tree, struggling to breath. Tommy stood before her quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing." Kimberly looked up into his eyes. Tommy knew she was lying.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Kimberly Ann Hart, if I have to throw you over my shoulder…" She stepped away, only to have Tommy grab her arm.

"Wait! No! No, no!" Tommy lifted her with ease over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Not until I feed you and you rest a bit."

"Put me down!" Kimberly beat on his back. Tommy groaned as her punches and slaps. Tommy opened his car door and put her down.

"Get in."

"No."

"I will make you get in, so get in."

"No." They shoved each other, before Tommy grabbed her by the waist and got into the driver side. He pushed Kimberly into the passenger seat.

* * *

Kimberly slammed the door as they arrived to his house. Tommy went to make them breakfast, knowing all she has had was IV's. Kimberly went straight for the bathroom and slammed the door. Tommy finished the eggs and sausages. He went to get Kimberly. Tommy knocked on the door softly. 

"Kimberly…come on, Kim, I got breakfast." Kimberly was sitting on the ground crying. "Kimberly?" Tommy tried the door. He opened it and found her sitting there. "Hey."

"Go away!" Kimberly wiped her face.

"I can't do that. Not now."

"I just want my son."

"I know." Tommy sat on the ground with her. "And we will get him." He put his arm around her. "But not if you don't take care of yourself." Kimberly wiped her eyes again. Tommy kissed the side of her head.

"Come on." Tommy helped her stand up. Kimberly looked down at their hands.

"Promise me something."

"Of course. Anything."

"No matter what happens, to me…no matter what happens, you will get him back. You will get our son away from Zedd."

"I promise, _WE_ will get our son away from Zedd." Kimberly's arms went around his waist as she hugged him. She cried against his chest.

"I don't want to lose him again. I don't think I can handle it again."

"I know." Tommy rubbed her head and back. "We'll get him back." Tommy kissed the top of her head. "You just have to keep faith and know that I will do everything in my power and more to get our son."

The lights to the former Dino lair were turned on as Tommy walked down the short steps. Kimberly hesitated to walk down ever since she saw him pull down the dinosaur mouth and trapdoor opened. Tommy held his hand out for her. Tommy had the place redone, not as before since the danger was no longer present, but a means to keep himself in the mix if something else was to happen.

"What is this?" Kimberly asked taking her first steps around. Tommy went to turn on all the lights.

"I guess, my own Command Center."

"What?"

"This was the base for the Dino Thunder rangers," Tommy said.

"Below your house?"

"Yeah. I always knew since I found the Dino gems, they would probably one day be used to save the world, so with the help of a friend, I made a base here below my house where I knew I could keep them safe until the time was right to use them."

"Wow." Kimberly ate from her plate. Tommy went over to the computer; he hit a few keys to turn it on from standby.

"Take a seat." Kimberly did as Tommy turned a chair for her. She watched him work the computer with ease. Tommy started typing up views of the woods and scanned the woods from the satellite. The computer was working fast through video.

"There!" Kimberly stopped him, grabbing his arm. "We took that road! There!"

"That's a good 20 minutes away."

"Let's go!" Kimberly said pulling at his arm as she stood up.

"You should stay here and let me go check it out."

"Like hell I am! What if you get attacked or, worst…taken?"

"I won't. I'll be careful."

"No. You promised me, together. You said, we would do this together." Tommy sighed.

"Fine, then you are resting."

"Fine, as soon as I get the papers I can…"

"No, you will rest," Tommy said sternly. "No ands or buts about it, Kim."

"Fine, I promise."

"Let me get some things then, ropes and clips."

"Fine."

* * *

They got into his jeep and drove to the spot led by Tommy's handheld computer. Kimberly followed Tommy to the cliff. She gasped, as the wind picked up around them. Tommy put his arm around her as she grasped his side. 

"That's a long ways down."

"I should go," Kimberly said.

"What?"

"I've been rock climbing, many times before."

"Kimberly you just got out of the hospital. The hospital!"

"I need that file!"

"No."

"I am the smallest! You can hold me by the tree and yourself. I'll be quick. And I'll be fine." Tommy sighed. She was right. It would be easier for him to anchor her and not the other way around if something were to happen. Tommy had no experience with rock climbing.

"Tommy, please…"

"Okay, I'll get the rope." Tommy went back to the jeep. Kimberly stood at the edge as Tommy tied the knot around her waist. "Is that too tight?"

"No, it's fine." She touched his hands. "I'll be fine." Tommy nodded as she cupped his face. "Tommy, I'll be fine." She kissed his cheek. Tommy smiled with her. Tommy went to the nearest tree and checked that knot as well.

"Okay, go ahead." Tommy held the rope as Kimberly slowly went down.

"Catch ya on the flip side."

"Just go slow, Kimberly." Kimberly smiled as she held the rope and disappeared below.

Kimberly opened the car door slowly. She was on the roof, as the car was partially hanging off the smaller rock edge.

"Okay, I have the car door open." She eased off the roof.

"Kimberly, hurry up, that edge isn't looking safe from up here! It could go at any moment."

"Thanks," Kimberly muttered as she slid into the car slowly. Kimberly pulled out her briefcase with the file and secured it in her hand. She pulled at her suitcase, only to feel the car shake. She gasped.

"Kimberly!"

"I'm okay! Just a tiny shake!"

"Get out!"

"I'm coming out!" Kimberly slowly moved to the door with her suitcase in hand as well. Kimberly climbed on the back of the car to anchor herself after putting the briefcase there first before her suitcase. "Send down the other rope."

"Climb up now!"

"I can't climb holding these, please! The car is slipping!"

"Fine!" Tommy rushed to tie off another rope and sent the line down. Kimberly tied off her suitcase and briefcase. "I'll pull you up first."

"No! Get the bags," Kimberly said doing another knot.

"Kimberly!"

"Do as I say, please!" Tommy pulled slowly at the line with her suitcase.

"Damn, what is in that bag!"

"Shut up!" Tommy finally got a hold of the bags and pushed them aside. He looked down as Kimberly was slowly climbing up herself. Just as she lifted herself from the back of the car to the rocks of the cliff, the car shook as the edge was loosened. Kimberly was just a few feet when the car finally slid down off the edge. Kimberly gasped as she looked down to see the cab crash into the ground below.

"I told you," Tommy said as he was kneeling over the edge, Kimberly about a good 15 feet away.

"Oh, shut up," Kimberly groaned as she pulled herself up a bit more. She wanted to take it slowly, knowing she had Tommy to help. Her hand searched for a steady rock.

"Hold up, Kim. You look tired. I'll pull you up the rest of the way."

"Okay."

"Well, well…the lovers are back together." Tommy turned to find Zedd with an army of his putties at his side.

"No." A putty cut the line against the tree, causing the line to run between Tommy's hands. "Kimberly!" Kimberly screamed as the line started to go down.

* * *

"Tommy!" Tommy caught the end of the rope with one hand. Kimberly had been screaming on the fall down, then abruptly stopped once Tommy caught the line. Kimberly slammed against the cliff with a loud gasp. 

"What's going on up there!" Kimberly screamed up.

"Hang on!"

"Going to fight me with one arm Tommy?"

"That's all I ever needed. Kimberly, can you climb!" Tommy wrapped his hand in the rope to steady her.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Then do it fast! We've got company."

"Okay! Just hold on!" Tommy fought back the putties as they rushed forward. Kimberly quickly climbed. Just as she lifted herself up Tommy was knocked to the ground. Kimberly rushed to him, undoing the knot at her waist. She lifted him to sit up, unwrapping the rope from his hand. His hand was raw and bleeding from anchoring her that long.

"Are you hurt?" Tommy groaned asking her.

"Shouldn't that be my question," Kimberly said with a smile. "Your hand."

"I'm fine." Tommy groaned and fell back slighly, holding his side. Kimberly looked up to Zedd with fire in her eyes. She stood up slowly.

"Ready to fight Kimmy?" A putty ran toward her. Kimberly hit him square on the 'Z' of his chest. Another one jumped to kick her, but its kick was stopped. Tommy stood next to her, holding the leg. Kimberly hit the 'Z' on its chest.

"Give us our son back."

"Never." Tommy and Kimberly rushed to fight Zedd.

* * *

Kimberly groaned, trying to lift herself up after Zedd struck her in the back. Tommy was hit the ground next to her once he was hit by a blast of Zedd's staff. She fell back down to her stomach due to the pain. Tommy tried to get up as well from his back after the kick to his chest. 

"Here is some good advice for you two. Stay down or I will make sure you never get up again. And stay away from your son, because you will never have him." Zedd disappeared laughing. Tommy sat up, holding his chest, groaning. Tommy looked at Kimberly not moving.

"Kimberly!" Tommy quickly crawled to her side and turned her to facing him. She gasped as her eyes opened. She grimaced as well when he sat her up. "Are you hurt? Your head or…"

"I'm fine." He helped her stand up. Kimberly was a bit wobbled on her legs, as Tommy steadied her. He put his arm around her waist to hold her up. "What do we do now?"

"We prepare ourselves. We have a major war ahead of us. And we don't have any powers to help." Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his chest. Tommy hugged her as well.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly slowly made it back to the jeep. Kimberly felt as though her sides were broken in, every time she breathed. She knew it was from slamming into the rocky cliff. Tommy heard her wince again. "What's wrong?" 

"Just my side." Tommy faced her, and lifted her shirt. "Tommy!"

"Let me see your ribs." Kimberly bit her bottom lip, as Tommy squatted before her, lifting her shirt. He felt her ribs, Kimberly groaned. "I don't feel any breaks, just a bad bruise."

"I don't think it's broken."

"We should go to the hospital and make sure."

"Your hand?" Kimberly said looking at the hand Tommy used to anchor her. "It's so raw."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not." Kimberly ripped her shirt sleeve down and wrapped his hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go." Kimberly nodded.

Tommy was driving back as Kimberly was looking through the file. 

"We have to see him today. He lives at…"

"I know where he lives, Kimberly. His older brother is in one of my classes. They just moved here from New York."

"Good, we can go see him."

"I don't think that is wise," Tommy said turning his car to the road to his house.

"Why not?"

"Look at us! We were just in a fight!"

"I don't care! I want to see him! I need to see him right now! Make sure, he's okay."

"Kimberly, it is not wise to just…"

"I don't care about what is wise or not! I want to see him!"

"Fine, but let's change first."

"Fine!"

* * *

Tommy looked up as Kimberly came downstairs from her shower and changing the muddy clothes from their battle with Zedd. His eyes on her as she paused to fix the strap to her tan slingbacks. She looked up at him. 

"What?"

"Nothing." Kimberly pulled at her khaki colored linen jacket to straighten it out more.

"Is it too much?" Kimberly asked.

"No." Kimberly was dressed in an aqua tank top, khaki jacket and matching pants.

"Too businesslike?"

"No. You look fine," Tommy said.

"Then don't scare me like that." Kimberly shook her hair out as she bent over; it was still damp, looking crimped and beautiful as always. Tommy knew the wonders of make-up, but the way she looked, not a bruise in sight. Kimberly looked as though she was about to walk a runway, with her long crimpy hair, and clean dress attire. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Kimberly picked up her briefcase and purse. Tommy followed her, his eyes still on her.

* * *

Tommy looked over at Kimberly as she stared off, on the drive to the Edwards house. Tommy pulled the car into park, as they were right before the house on the street. Kimberly looked at the house. 

"You okay?"

"Is it weird to be nervous and scared?"

"No," Tommy said touching her hand as they both sat there looking at the house. "Come on." Tommy took her hand as she came around the car. They walked to the door holding hands. Tommy raised his hand to ring the doorbell.

"Wait!"

"What?" Kimberly held his hand.

"Maybe we shouldn't. What if Zedd…"

"Look, he's not going to take him in front of them. We are just here to talk." Kimberly nodded. Tommy rang the bell. Dennis opened the door.

"Dr. Oliver? What are you doing here?"

"Are you parents around, Dennis?"

"Yeah, let me get them. Come in." Kimberly followed Tommy inside.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly looked around the living room as Dennis disappeared to find his parents. The place was barely cleaned up from a birthday party yesterday. A 'Happy Birthday' Banner still hanging caused Kimberly's heart to ache. Tommy put his arm around her, feeling the same. 

"Dr. Oliver? What do we owe this visit?" Mr. Edwards asked as he appeared.

"We need to talk."

"Is something wrong? Did Dennis do..."

"No, no. Nothing about Dennis. Could we maybe talk in private?"

"Of course," Mr. Edwards said. "Dennis, could you give us a moment alone?"

"Uh, sure." Dennis went upstairs to his bedroom. Kimberly looked around briefly.

"Has Dennis done something in school?"

"No. This isn't about Dennis. This is about your other son."

"My other son?"

"Yes, Carl," Kimberly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is…" Tommy looked at Kimberly. "Kimberly Ann Hart, a friend of mine."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kimberly stepped forward with her hand out. Mr. Edwards shook her hand.

"Hi," Mr. Edwards said. "I think I have seen you before."

"Yeah, you came to my department about adopting a child 2 years ago in the City. My associate, Jennifer Banks was your social worker in New York."

"Yes, Mrs. Banks was a great help. How is she doing these days?"

"Oh, she had a beautiful baby girl."

"Wow, tell her congratulations for us."

"I will."

"Well, is there something wrong with Carlton?"

"No, no. That is not the problem here. You see, 8 years ago, I had a baby. A beautiful baby boy, but mistakenly that baby was taken from me."

"Oh, that is sad."

"Yeah. You see, I was told my baby had died, when in reality my baby was very much alive, just taken away."

"Oh my god! Who would do such a thing?" Mrs. Edwards asked as she finally appeared.

"That is not why we are here today to discuss, however," Tommy said.

"Yes, you see. My son is here. You call him Carlton, or Carl."

"Excuse me." Kimberly explained the whole story to the Edwards, with Dennis listening upstairs.

"Now, you see, your son is our son."

"You told me, you wasn't married."

"We aren't married," Tommy said to Mr. Edwards. "Kimberly and I were together a long time ago."

"But you had a son."

"That I was believed to be dead."

"Exactly. We thought our son was dead, but until recently I found out the truth."

"How recently?"

"Yesterday."

"How can this be true!"

"All I know is you have my son now," Kimberly.

"No!" Mrs. Edwards said coming into the living room. "That is impossible."

"No, it isn't," Tommy said.

"It is a lie," Mrs. Edwards said.

"We are not lying!" Kimberly said.

"They mean to take my Carl. This is some sick joke. They just want to take my baby."

"Wait, wait, no one is saying we have to take Carl now, but eventually…"

"No! That is my son!" Mr. Edwards hugged his wife.

"I'm sorry, my wife gets very emotional at times, especially when concerning her children. You see, we lost a son too, 3 years ago. And that little boy has meant the world to my wife. So, when we decided to adopt, it wasn't as if we wanted to replace our dead son, but move on. So, you cannot come here and expect us to just hand him over to you."

"But that is my son!"

_ooooooo...next installment: 'Self Destruction' A face-to-face meeting with true evil. Why are lawyers such bastards:)_


	4. Self Destruction

_AN: All questions to be answered soon, I promise. Loving the reviews, thanks a lot my peeps. Keep 'em coming. _

C**hapter 4: Self Destruction**

All of a sudden during the heated arguing, a young boy came into the house. Everyone went quiet in the living room.

"Mom! Dad!" Kimberly turned around and looked at her son for the first time in 9 years. She gasped. Carl stopped in the doorway to the living room. Kimberly covered her mouth. Carl walked over to her without hesitation as if he was drawn to her. Kimberly slowly bent down to his level as she got down to one knee. "Hi."

"Hi," Kimberly said with tears in her eyes. She touched his arms softly as he stood before her. She rubbed his shoulders and arms as tears rolled down her face. Kimberly touched his cheek, caressing around his face with one hand at first, before cupping his face. Carl looked up at his adopted parents.

"Mom, why is the pretty lady crying?"

"Carl! Upstairs now!" Carl looked at his adopted father, but then back Kimberly. She smiled at him. Carl smiled as well.

"Do I know you?" Carl asked. Kimberly shook her head as she slightly chuckled. "I don't?"

"Not entirely, but I know you." Kimberly ran her finger down the side of left cheek and chin before she poked his nose. "I know you very much." Carl looked up at Tommy and gasped.

"You look like me!" Tommy smiled and bent down to one knee to Carl and Kimberly.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I have seen you before. I know you…I remember you," Carl said looking back at Kimberly.

"Carl! Upstairs now!" Carl's smile faded after he flinched from his adopted mother's outburst.

"Don't worry, you can go."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay."

"Go," Kimberly whispered. "We will see each other again." Kimberly rubbed his chest and shoulders again. "Go."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise baby. We will."

"Carl!" Carl went to the stairs and ran upstairs after taking one final look at Kimberly and Tommy. Tommy put his hands on Kim's shoulders. She touched one hand as they both stood up together. She looked back at him with tears still in her eyes. Tommy wiped her face and hugged her tight.

"You will not come in here and try to confuse our son," Mr. Edwards said.

"He is our son!"

"A man came by here last night saying a couple would come today to steal our child."

"What man?" Tommy asked.

"He said a couple would come here with lies of their dead son. This wish to take our baby," Mrs. Edwards shouted. Mr. Edwards hugged his wife.

"What did this man look like?"

"That doesn't matter," Mr. Edwards said.

"He is a the liar then! That man was lying to get you two confused! Carl is our son! That is our baby!"

"I think we know who the liars are here!"

"That is our son!" Tommy yelled.

"You have no proof!"

"Fine! DNA will prove it!"

"Excuse me?"

"Let us take Carl for a DNA test!"

"You will not take our son anywhere!"

"You can come with us," Kimberly yelled. "Once you see the test, I know you will understand everything. And we will explain everything in detail, but we have to work together. I know this is all going to be hard at first, but once you see, once you learn that truth. We just want our child back, and I know we can work something out. Carl deserves the truth and that truth is, he is our son," Kimberly said.

"No! This discussion is over with!"

"What! You have to believe us!"

"Get out my house!" Tommy pulled Kimberly by the shoulders. "And stay away from our son!"

The door was slammed in their faces. Kimberly turned to Tommy and cried. They hugged.

"What do we do now?"

"We get a court order. We file a case, we make them give us a DNA test. Once we prove that Carl is our son, they can't fight it." Tommy hugged her tighter.

"What if they try?" Kimberly asked.

"Then we fight them and we get our son back."

* * *

Tommy worked with Kimberly as they used the Internet to find out how to go about going through the courts to file a case for many hours into the dark of the evening. Kimberly was working on a long list of lawyers in the city to call and see if they would help them. Kimberly hung up the phone as she got the 5th message to call back Monday, since all their office hours are done with for the weekend. 

"This is not fair!"

"We are going to have to wait until Monday get a judge to even speak to us, anyways."

"What?"

"All courts are closed until Monday," Tommy said.

"But this is an emergency! Why can't we just rush to get a DNA test now?"

"We can't force anything until the courts agree."

"This is ridiculous! That is our son!"

"I know, but until we…we just have to wait a bit."

"I've done my waiting! 9 years of it!" Tommy pulled Kimberly to him, but she fought his hands and stood up away from him. Her arms crossed as she rubbed them to hold back her tears.

"Kimberly, we just have to be patience. We will get our son back." Tommy stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "You have to believe me on that." She leaned back into his chest after patting one of his hands at her right shoulder. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

* * *

After another heated disagreement over the courts and filing their case, the couple retreated to get some rest. Tommy made Kimberly take the painkillers the doctor prescribed for her after dinner. He could tell she was fighting her pain. Kimberly changed into something for bed as Tommy did the same. Kimberly stopped at the knot to her hoodie robe. Kimberly and Tommy both stood at one side of the bed looking at each other. At the moment, Tommy hated he took the extra bed out the spare room, since he wanted to redecorate, he could use that bed now. 

"Mm-maybe you should just take the bed, I'll use the couch."

"But this is your bed!"

"You need it more than me."

"I don't want to kick you out your bedroom because…I'll just go stay at a motel."

"No! Take the bed."

"You sure?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"I mean, unless you…"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Unless you don't mind, sharing with me."

"Sharing?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sharing. It is a big bed, Tommy. We can share it, each taking a side."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Come on, Tommy. It's just a bed." Kimberly pulled off her robe, slightly revealing the velvet ice purple chemise as she slipped under the covers. Tommy lifted the covers and got into the bed next. Both of them fixed the covers around them up to their chest. They both were on their back, looking up at the ceiling. Kimberly sighed as Tommy did the same. "Well, goodnight." Kimberly turned to her side and clicked off the lamp on her side. She stayed on her side.

"Right, goodnight." Tommy did the same, staying on his side.

* * *

They had fell off to sleep after laying on their sides, staring off for the longest. Tommy hated sleeping so confided on his side. He was a free person in bed, moving about often. Kimberly was always the quiet one, hardly ever moves. Tommy felt the bed shake and heard a gasp. Tommy woke up when he felt Kimberly shift in her sleep again. She cried out 'no' in her sleep. Kimberly moved to her back, fighting in her dreams. Tommy turned to Kimberly. Kimberly's hands came up to her neck, as she appeared to be choking in her dreams. 

"Kimberly! Kimberly!" Tommy sat up and tried to wake her. Tommy shook her. "Kimberly!" Kimberly was coughing, not able breath. "Kimberly, wake up!" Tommy grabbed at her hands, but they stayed at her neck. "Kimberly!" Kimberly's eyes shot open as she sat up fast. She was gasping for air. When Tommy's hands touched her, she scrambled away, kicking at the covers. Kimberly pushed away from any contact as Tommy tried again. "Kim!" She screamed, falling off the side of the bed. Kimberly waited for the impact of hitting the ground, but that never came. Tommy on his knees, held her from hitting the ground. "I got you." Tommy pulled her arms up, as she was lifted back up to the bed. Kimberly turned away from him, her head going down to the bed as she bent over, not wanting him to see her cry. Tommy lifted her from her knees, so her back was to his chest, with one of his arms around her chest holding her shoulder, the other at her stomach, holding her tight against him, as she cried. Tommy rubbed her stomach before her arm, as Kimberly covered her eyes with one hand.

"I…I don't….I'm sorry."

"Shhh…it's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…I'm here. It's going to be okay. It's okay." Tommy moved her hair back as he kissed her cheek and head, as she finally settled down. He pulled her hand from her face down and sat her to the bed in his lap, in front of him. Tommy rubbed Kim's arms from behind her, as he kissed the side of her head and cheek often.

"Just breath with me," Tommy said, taking calming breaths to help her. Kimberly took one hand on her shoulder as Tommy was massaging there. "You okay?" Kimberly nodded, though she was breathing hard. "Let me get you some water."

"No!" She grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." She hugged him. "Don't go. Please, don't…"

"Okay. Okay." Tommy hugged her as well. "I won't go anywhere."

* * *

Tommy turned from his side holding Kimberly to his back staring up at the ceiling, as Kimberly was on her stomach facing away from him. He had spent the last hour, rubbing her back and hair aside, as she calmed herself. He would kiss the base of her neck often as she was finally breathing softly. As soon as Kimberly felt comfortable to lie down, she laid to her stomach, ashamed at herself for scaring Tommy so bad. Tommy laid partial over her, wanting to talk, but also knowing that he needed wait until he felt like she was ready. Kimberly was holding Tommy's hand from the arm under her head. With their fingers interlocked, Kimberly would often squeeze his hand. Tommy turned back to his side facing her; his hand ran up and down her spine to ease any more tension. Kimberly sighed, loving the softness of his touches having not had them in years. Kimberly finally looked back at him. Tommy looked at her, they lay staring at each other for the longest. They kissed on the lips softly. After sharing soft kisses for about a minute, Kimberly settled back against his body. 

"What was your nightmare about?" Tommy asked.

"Who else?"

"Zedd?" Kimberly nodded. "What happened?"

"We were fighting in my office. He was choking me. I could feel his cold hands against my throat, squeezing tight. It felt so real." Tommy nodded as Kimberly turned to facing him. Tommy looked at her. "And you don't say it was just a dream."

"Maybe it wasn't. Zedd is sick enough to try and attack us in our dreams. I wouldn't put it past him." She moved into his chest. Her arm went around him to holding his side.

"Can I lay on you like this until I fall asleep? Will you hold me and make me feel safe?" Tommy's arm went around her, as he took her hand at his side and grasped it.

"Of course." Tommy pulled at the covers to place it over them. Kimberly closed her eyes. Tommy stroked her back softly while his thumb stroked the back of her hand. Their fingers became interlocked as Kimberly shifted a bit against his chest before falling asleep complete. Tommy stayed awake just watching her sleep before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Monday morning 

It was just 10 am, but Kimberly and Tommy were already turned away from their 3rd lawyer. Tommy had to call away from school for a vacation to get the manner of his son settled.

"No one wants this case!" Kimberly yelled as they got into the car.

"We still have some more to go to," Tommy said pulling out the parking lot.

"This is just all too strange. They seem to say the same thing."

"I know. Where is the next one?"

"Baker's street."

"Okay." Tommy took the next left at the light.

"I mean, they say the same thing," Kimberly said as she looked out the window. "As if trained to?"

Tommy and Kimberly sat patiently in the office. The door finally opened as the lawyer walked in.

"I'm sorry, but I have looked over your requests and I just don't have the resources and time to handle such a difficult case at the moment."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but it is in the best interest of my firm to reject your case." The lawyer went to his desk.

"That is ridiculous!"

"Kimberly…"

"NO! What is going on here! This is not a bad case! We need a lawyer!"

"I am sorry, Ms. Hart, but…"

"You are not sorry!"

"Kimberly, come on," Tommy said grabbing her arm, but Kimberly pulled away.

"NO! You give me a better reason why you are not taking this or I will…" Kimberly had the skinny lawyer pinned to his desk.

"Kimberly!"

"I'm not leaving here until you explain to me right now why you won't take the case!"

"I think it is in your best interest to leave now." Tommy pulled Kimberly off the lawyer.

"This is not going to help. Come on." Kimberly opened the door and slammed it behind her. "I'm sorry Mr. Rogers. She is a little emotional about…"

"You better keep a lease on her then. She is lucky I don't sue her ass…." Tommy grabbed the guy and shoved him back against the desk.

"She lost a son, we both have and we are desperate to get him back. Have some compassion that she went a little over the edge."

"Fine." Tommy let the lawyer go.

"Thank you for your time." Tommy left the office.

* * *

Kimberly was standing outside on the steps, smoking a cigarette before putting it out. 

"What is wrong with you!"

"He deserved that!"

"He is a lawyer! You can't attack a guy because he refused our case. He could have…. What are you thinking now, Kimberly?" As Kimberly was standing before the door, staring inside.

"He said the exact same thing the other 3 have."

"What?"

"The exact sentence, the exact words."

"Kimberly, maybe you need to…"

"The exact words, Tommy!" Kimberly was breathing hard with tears in her eyes as she turned to him.

"I know it hurts that we aren't getting anywhere, but it's early and…"

"Something is up." Kimberly looked to the door again. "Something is not normal here."

"Kimberly. Kimberly!" She flung the door open and ran back inside.

"Miss! Miss, you cannot go in there!" The secretary yelled as Kimberly came bursting into the office. Kimberly kicked off the office door and found Zedd standing beside the lawyer with a briefcase of money.

"Good job."

"Zedd." Tommy rushed into the office and gasped. The secretary screamed at the sight of her boss with a monster then fainted.

"You bastard."

"Oh, took you long enough. As you can see, a little money and a promise not to kill, you can have anybody do anything you ask."

"How dare you!" Kimberly went to him, but Tommy pulled her back.

"No, no, no!" Zedd grabbed the lawyer by the neck, he cried out in pain. "I could snap him neck and you two don't want that. I mean, what would you say, a monster killed him?"

"No, please!"

"Not one more step." Kimberly was held back against Tommy.

"You won't get away with this, Zedd," Tommy said.

"I already have! No lawyer will help you!"

"Then we will do it ourselves!" Kimberly yelled back.

"Good luck." Zedd tossed the lawyer aside. He hit his head and passed out. Zedd disappeared laughing. Kimberly looked up at Tommy. Tommy put his arm around her, pulling her closer. Kimberly hugged him.

* * *

Tommy stood with Kimberly in the courthouse. 

"We need to file a case."

"About?"

"Paternity of a Carlton Edwards."

"And who is your lawyer?"

"We don't…we don't have one," Tommy said.

"You wish to have the courts appoint you one?"

"No!" Kimberly said. "We can do this alone."

"You wish to form a request to the courts for a DNA testing to the one, Carlton Edwards, to prove he is your son?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can make your case to the arbitration office, Thursday morning at 9 o'clock."

"We can?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes."

"But that is 3 days away! Why can't we get one today?"

"Before you can see any of the judges first you have to take to our arbitration officer and he will decided if your case is worthy of going forward. The only opening for such a manner can be held Thursday at the earliest."

"Fine, we can wait until Thursday," Tommy said holding Kim's arm.

"Then what happens? Do we get the DNA test?" Kimberly asked.

"When Mr. Morris decides if this case is worthy to go into the courts, yes, you will have your court date to win your case for paternity."

"Okay. That is fine." Tommy had his arm around Kimberly.

* * *

Thursday morning, Kimberly and Tommy sat alone in an empty courtroom. It was like a conference room with many chairs around a large oval desk. 

"Where is this guy!" Kimberly asked checking for her watch for the second time.

"He's coming, Kimberly." Tommy rubbed her arm before taking her hand. Ten minutes later, the doors opened.

"Good morning. Sorry, I'm late." Kimberly and Tommy both stood up quickly. The arbitration judge dropped a case file to the desk before shaking their hands. "Sit. Sit, please." Kimberly and Tommy did. "Now, you are Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I presume."

"No, we aren't married," Kimberly said. "I'm Kimberly Hart."

"Oh."

"But we are parents of a son that we believe was…"

"Dead. Yes, I read the file. So, you want a DNA test on a Carlton Edwards?"

"Yes sir."

"Mr. Morris, I can assure you that once we prove that…"

"If you prove it, Ms. Hart. Look, many cases are filed at these courts and hardly any of them make it to the courtroom. Do you have any proof that your son is not dead?"

"Well, no, but…"

"And how can you be so sure this is your son?"

"Because he was supposedly born on the exact same time and place as our son. Because he looks just like his father."

"Yes, his appearance is rather close, but that still doesn't…"

"But the DNA test will prove it," Kimberly yelled. "I know it. He is adopted, sir. The Edwards are just his adopted parents, not biological. I know he is our son and we need this test to prove it. Please, give us the chance to prove it." Mr. Morris looked at them.

"Give me a moment, alone to think." Kimberly and Tommy stood up and left the room.

Kimberly stood up against the wall outside the room with Tommy before her.

"Think he will grant us this case?"

"I don't know, Kimberly. I pray he does."

"Why do we have to go through this all? That is our son, we shouldn't have to fight for him like this!"

"I know."

"I just want my son back," Kimberly said grasping a hold of him at his sides by the waist before pressing the top of her head against his chest. "I just want our son."

"I know." Tommy put his arms around her, as she pressed the side of her head against his chest.

* * *

The doors opened. Mr. Morris motioned for the couple to return back into the room. Tommy pulled out Kim's chair. 

"Oh don't sit down. This won't be long."

"You're rejecting us, aren't you?"

"I have done my thinking. And with much deliberation, I will grant this case."

"You will!"

"Yes, you may take your case to the courts."

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you!" Kimberly rushed and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Do not thank me, Ms. Hart. You still have a case to win to force that DNA test, but I do think you have a strong case. Good luck. I must go." Kimberly and Tommy hugged as Mr. Morris left.

"We're going to get him back! We're going to get our son back!"

* * *

Saturday night, a few days later 

Kimberly woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Tommy groaned and sat up with her.

"Baby, you okay?"

"He's with him."

"What?"

"Zedd is with our son, right now. He was taunting me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kimberly pushed back the covers. "We have to go to him!"

"Kimberly, maybe it was just a dream and he was…"

"NO! I saw our son talking with Zedd! He has him right now!" Kimberly pulled up some jeans from her bag. Tommy sighed and got dressed with her.

"Where were they?"

"Uh, some park, I think," Kimberly said opening the jeep door. "I don't really know."

"Just describe it, I know Reefside after 3 years being here."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy parked outside the opening to a park. Kimberly looked around as he stopped the car. 

"This is it!" Kimberly got out the car. "Over there!"

"Kim, wait!" Kimberly rushed toward the path, though it was pitch dark. "Kimberly!" Tommy raced after her. Zedd stood with Carl and turned with a smile as Kimberly arrived. He snapped his fingers. Kimberly fell back to the explosions around her. Tommy grabbed her and pulled her to safety. They stood up.

"Give us our son, Zedd!"

"He is not your son!"

"Liar!" Kimberly went to charge him, but Tommy held her back as he saw several putty surrounding the area.

"Wait!" Tommy held Kimberly against him. "It's a trap."

"I don't care, we have to keep Chris away from him!"

"Ed, who are they?"

"No one. And soon, they will be nothing more than a memory to you, son. Putties, attack!" Kimberly and Tommy gasped as they were surrounded. Zedd put his hand on Carl's shoulder and they turned to walk away.

"Go, get Chris!" Tommy yelled, shoving Kimberly away. "I can handle them!"

"Are you sure?"

"Go." Kimberly nodded. She hugged Tommy and kissed his cheek. Tommy hugged her back.

"Tommy…."

"Beautiful, go." Tommy shoved her away.

Kimberly rushed over to where Zedd and Carl were walking away.

"Stop!" Kimberly screamed. "Chris, stop! Stop please!" Zedd snapped his finger. A line of putties appeared right before Kimberly, stopping her path between them.

"Chris!" Carl stopped and turned to face Kimberly.

"He doesn't know that name, Kimberly."

"He is still my son! And this won't stop me!" Kimberly fought the putties, destroying them all.

"Let's go, son." Zedd placed his hand on Carl's shoulder and they turned to leave, as Kimberly was just about to finish off the last putty.

"NO!" Kimberly ran to them. Zedd pulled Carl behind him and he turned to face Kimberly. Kimberly smiled and punched Zedd back. She grabbed Carl's arm to pull him behind her. Kimberly kicked Zedd back before turning to Carl. She bent down to his level and held his shoulders. "Hi." She hugged him. Kimberly had her son in her arms for the first time in 9 years. Carl pulled away roughly from Kimberly.

"Don't touch me! Ed is my friend, how dare you hit him!" Carl went back to help Zedd up, but Kimberly pulled him back.

"Baby, please, don't go with him!" She held his face.

"He's not your baby anymore." Zedd stood up finally.

"Of course, he's my baby! I would have him in my arms, if you hadn't stole him away!"

"Oh, Kimmy, don't blame me since you didn't even look for him!" Carl looked up at Zedd.

"I thought he was dead! I thought you were dead," Kimberly said cupping his face again.

"He is not your son anymore!" Zedd was able to pull Kim's hold away.

"NO! Carl, don't listen to him." Carl stood between a kneeling Kimberly and Zedd. "You are my son, my baby. I know you are and you know you are too. Please, trust me, okay." Kimberly held her hand out. "I would never lie to you." Carl moved toward her as Kimberly held arms out. "If I had any idea you were alive, you would be with me right now."

"Is that a fact?" Zedd asked.

"Of course it is! I loved…love you, son."

"He doesn't even know you."

"Yes, you do. You do, you just don't remember me. I used to sing to you all the time, and your father," Kimberly laughed. "Oh, how he used to talk up a night to you inside me. We fell so much in love with you and we hadn't even seen you."

"Carl, come with me, I'm your only friend, your only true father." Carl looked up at Zedd. "I have always been with you, haven't I? Since the beginning, I have always been with you." Carl looked at Kimberly, as she pleaded with him.

"I love you, baby. Mommy loves you."

"Mommy." Carl stepped forward to Kimberly.

"NO!" Zedd tugged him back. "You will not go to her!"

"Let him go!" Tommy yelled coming over to them finally. He defeated the nearly 20 putties. "Give us our son, Zedd. Or so help me, I will destroy you right here and now."

"Carl, it's your choice baby. You can trust us, or him."

"He only knows me."

"He knows me as well," Kimberly said. "In his heart, he knows the truth." Zedd laughed.

"The truth! You left him! I would never leave him!"

"You stole him from us!" Kimberly yelled.

"Carl, listen to us, listen to your mother. We love you, and we just want you back. You can trust us."

"Don't trust them, they are the ones deceiving you, son." Carl looked up at Zedd. "Come with me. Carl…" Carl looked back at his parents before taking Zedd's side. Kimberly gasped.

"Please no!" Tommy had to pull her back to him. Carl looked back at his parents.

"MOM, DAD!" Zedd picked him up and they disappeared. Kimberly let out a scream and fell forward; Tommy was the only thing holding her up as she cried out.

* * *

2 weeks later 

Tommy waited downstairs for Kimberly, who was still getting dressed; he was going over last minute lines for their case today. It was early November now. Kimberly hated this long wait to bring their case to courts. They hadn't been able to see Carl at all since the first time. Edwards placed a court order to keep the couple away from their son. Kimberly finally appeared at the top of the stairs. Tommy was reading when he looked up, then back at the paper only for his eyes to shot up again.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You look like a lawyer…a very hot lawyer." Kimberly smiled.

"Stop trying to make me laugh because you know I'm nervous."

"Well, that is the 6th outfit this morning."

"Well, I think this one is the one." Kimberly fixed the jacket to her garnet suit.

"As were the others because you look beautiful in anything."

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to win?"

"Of course."

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat, talking quietly in the courthouse. A judge came out from the backroom. Kimberly and Tommy stood with the rest. Kimberly looked behind the other lawyers' desk to find the Edwards. 

"You may be seated," the Judge said. Everyone did. Kimberly looked at the judge.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kimberly whispered.

"What?"

"Something feels weird here."

"We are here to petition the courts to make an order for a DNA testing on a Carlton Edwards…I have looked over the case. Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Hart, stand up." Kimberly and Tommy did. "You are here to petition for a DNA test."

"Yes, sir. We believe Carlton Edwards is our son."

"Yes, as you have stated repeatedly in your file."

"He is our son and the DNA test will prove it," Kimberly said.

"So you say." Kimberly looked at the judge's eyes, they were familiar. "Your son was born in New York City?"

"That is correct."

"And he died."

"Allegedly, but that wasn't our son."

"Do you have proof your son is not dead? Or any proof the son you buried was not your son?"

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"I see."

"Your honor, that is why we are here today," Tommy said. "We need this test to prove our case."

"And what if the test proves otherwise."

"Otherwise?"

"I don't understand, sir," Tommy said.

"What if the test proves Carl is not your 'assumed' dead son?"

"But he is."

"Will you go after another adopted family's son because that boy shares the same birthday?"

"Excuse me?" Kimberly looked at the judge angrily. "We won't need to go after another family once it is proven that Carlton Edwards is our son." The judge smiled.

"I am sorry to informed you, however there is no need to continue this case in these courts. There is no evidence from either of the unmarried defendants to prove their son is not dead, but very much alive. And since there is a grave in New York City of their buried son. I have to side with the lawyers of Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, and reject any notice for a court ordered DNA test."

"What?"

"You have no proof that your son is alive. This case is dismissed. Good day."

"No!" The judge stood up and left. "That is not fair! How is this happening!"

* * *

Zedd appeared in the conference room laughing as he pulled off the black robes of a judge and mask. Tommy was comforting Kimberly after they lost the case. Tommy and Kimberly looked up as the judge's robes were tossed to the ground. 

"You pitiful humans!"

"You… you bastard!" Kimberly jumped up and ran to fight Zedd. "You evil bastard!" Zedd laughed as Kimberly had him pinned to the table. He laughed harder as Kimberly tried to choke him harder.

"Trying to kill me Kimberly?" Kimberly was pulled closer to Zedd's face. "You know you can't just kill me." Zedd hit her with his head, knocking her off him.

"Kimberly!" Tommy caught her as she was tossed backwards by Zedd. He hit the wall hard, sliding down in pain as well.

"You will never get your son back." Zedd disappeared laughing. Tommy was holding Kimberly against his chest, as they were blasted back into the wall. Kimberly looked up at Tommy, she was breathing hard, having taken the blast to her chest.

_ooooo..don't cha just hate when the bad guys laugh :P_

_until next time...keep up the reviews...you guys rock!_


	5. More Than Words

_Major warning: This chapter is a doosy, it's long with a slight, uh, well very good erotic scene where our happy couple make love for the first time in years, so if that's not your thing, scroll down a few pages first then read, because it is still a great chapter and lots happen that you must read! If this is your thing, go right ahead and enjoy! I sure as hell did :P Most of the questions of the past to be answered here, from the letter, to why they have been broken up for the past 9 years. As I said, enjoy!_

**Chapter 5: More Than Words **

Kimberly slung her jacket and purse to the ground as soon as they arrived back to the house. They had just lost a case to make Carl's foster parents allow for a DNA test. Zedd had posed as the judge and denied the case.

"We just have to file the case again," Tommy said.

"And Zedd will be there to shut us down yet again!"

"We will get our son back."

"How! Tommy, how can we now!" Kimberly threw down her briefcase.

"Why are you shouting at me! This isn't my fault!"

"Because you are not helping!"

"I am trying my best!"

"Well, your best isn't worth shit!"

"Wow, thanks a lot Kimberly."

"All you have to do was fight and you didn't!"

"I want our son back!"

"Do you!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why aren't fighting harder!"

"What do you want me to do! Punch out all the lawyers and judges in the courthouse until they do as I say and give us Carl!"

"That would be nice! It shows you actually care!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I! Zedd is out there with our son!" Kimberly shoved Tommy back. "He has your son and you can't even fight for him!" Kimberly went upstairs, Tommy right behind her. He grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me!" Kimberly pulled away from him.

"You will not walk away from me! This is not my fault!"

"This has always been your fault!" Kimberly screamed then she slapped him when he went to grab her again. Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth after she slapped. Tommy slowly turned his head back to her. Kimberly shook her head and continued to the bedroom.

"No!" Tommy placed his hand and foot in the doorway before Kimberly could close the door. "This is not my fault! You saw Zedd! He was the judge! How was I suppose to know that!"

"If you had anything sense you would have saw through that!"

"You didn't!" Tommy yelled.

"I said something felt weird!"

"That doesn't mean…"

"Don't you see, this is his sick game! And we are falling for it!"

"He can't do this forever…"

"He can! He has been for years! 9 years, Tommy! And didn't even fight him," Kimberly said with tears in her eyes.

"It wouldn't have change anything!"

"How do you know that! How do you know when you didn't even try?" Kimberly collapsed to the bed in tears after slamming the door in Tommy's face.

* * *

Tommy went downstairs. He tossed and kicked everything and anything around him that irritated him. Kimberly was really tearing him down. They had been fighting a lot. She had only been in town a few weeks, not happy that she couldn't have her son back in just a day. Tommy went to make some tea. 

_"Maybe that'll calm her,"_ Tommy thought. _"How could she say that I am not fighting? That is all I'm doing?" _He filled the kettle with water from the sink. _"Why are we fighting like this? We should be together, helping each other, not arguing."_

Tommy was so angry and hurt by Kim's words. _"How could she believe I wasn't fighting?"_ Nothing more matters in his life than making her happy by bringing his son back to her arms. Tommy closed his eyes to tears. He wanted his son just as badly as she did, but they couldn't just take him away. As much as Kimberly just wanted to kidnap him and run away, Tommy knew the only way was through the courts. Tommy slid down the floor in his kitchen, crying.

* * *

Kimberly came into the kitchen and held her chest. Tommy sat there crying. She had only seen him cry twice. The night their son 'died' and the funeral a few days later. Kimberly knew she was being heartless to him. He didn't deserve that. He was trying his hardest to bring her son to him. She knew he wouldn't stop until he did that. Tommy never breaks his promises. A promise is his word and will be done. Kimberly walked over to Tommy. She touched his head, causing Tommy to look up at her. Kimberly shook her head. Tommy looked her in her tearful eyes as she kneeled down before him, holding his face. Kimberly smiled and wiped his face, as tears rolled down her face. She kissed him. Tommy touched her face as she kissed him again. Tommy stood up, still kissing Kimberly. He knew that kiss, he knew what that kiss meant, what she wanted. She wanted him. She needed him. Kimberly moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he lifted her against the island to the counter with ease. His hands went at her waist, moving down to her hips, and up under her skirt. Kimberly's hands moved up from his waist, rubbing his chest and pecs, and then to cupping his face again. Tommy pulled away from her lips. 

"Kimberly…" She shook her head and kissed him again. "Wait…are you sure..." Kimberly's hand covered his mouth as she kissed his neck. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Her eyes were on his eyes, as she slowly undid the buttons to his shirts after pulling the shirt from his pants. Tommy moaned as she kissed and nibbled his collarbone, while pulling his shirt and jacket off his arms and to the ground. She kissed down his chest and around his nipple. "Kimberly…" Tommy moaned. Tommy lifted Kimberly's head off as she was sucking at his nipple. Kim's mouth was still open. Tommy looked at those beautiful pink lips and he kissed her hotly. His tongue slowly slid into her mouth. Tommy pulled back looking Kimberly in the eyes, both breathing hard.

* * *

Kimberly smiled and slowly brought his hands up and covered her breasts. Tommy squeezed her breasts. His hands slid down to her stomach to the hem of the top, and slid the top off completely. A crimson lacy bra staring back at him, made Tommy's crotch twitch. His mouth watered, remembering how perfect those perky breasts taste. Tommy went to the front clasp and undid it. Kimberly shook the bra off her arms, after Tommy slid the straps off her shoulders and down. Tommy held Kim's face kissing her again before his eyes looked back at her breasts. 

"Tommy…" He kissed right below her collarbone in the center, as his hands cupped her breasts. Tommy bent down as he kissed one breast before kissing between both of them. Tommy held her stomach, as he kissed around her navel. Kimberly held his head, pulling him back to her lips. They kissed passionately, both moaning against each other's mouths. Tommy stood comfortably between Kim's spread legs, rubbing her back and hips. Tommy pulled down her side-zipper to her skirt. Kimberly rose up enough for him to pull it off. Tommy let it drop to the ground. Kim's legs went around his waist and locked behind him as she moved from kissing him to his shoulder and neck. Tommy groaned to her slight bites and kisses. Tommy's hand moved down her chest right over her hot mound. He caressed her middle through her tanga with his finger, loving how wet she was with just kisses. Tommy moved back to kissing Kimberly on the lips, as his fingers memorized her again. Occasionally, his finger would press into her wet opening, causing Kimberly to gasp and moan. One finger became 2, and it didn't take long for Kimberly to be crying out to his fingers as they thrusted hard and fast inside her. He always had perfect hands. Kimberly arched back.

"Oh god…Tommy…." Tommy's hand went to her waist to force her to lay flat to the island. Tommy pulled her up a bit, as he bent down over her, taking a nipple into his mouth. Kimberly scratched his back with her nails as he suckled and feasted on both of her breasts. Tommy pulled her lacy red tanga down still feasting on her breasts. He kissed her on the mouth, as her tanga was dropped to the ground. Tommy rubbed her legs and thighs as he lifted them, to look at her fully undressed for the first time in years. Kimberly spread her legs for him, causing Tommy to groan at the pink opening. He bent back down as they kissed over and over. And then Kimberly pushed him slightly away. Kimberly forced him to stand straight as she sat up, looking at him. Tommy wanted to push her back, he wasn't finish with her, but he looked in her eyes, knowing that look and knew he would be a fool to fight her in this mood. Tommy wasn't a fool. He knew better. His eyes showed back the same fire and passion she was feeling, as her hand pulled at the belt to his pants. Tommy held her face attempting to kiss her, but she would pull away from his kisses, as she tore open his belt buckle. Kimberly smiled as he kept trying to kiss her, but she moved away from his lips.

"Minx." Kimberly ran her hand up and down the front of his pants over the zipper, causing Tommy to moan and grip the edge of the island. Kimberly moaned as she felt a pulse within those pants when she gave a nice squeeze. She undid the snap button and unzipped the pants, allowing them to fall to Tommy's ankles. A noticeable large tent in the front of his black boxer-briefs. She moaned with a smile as she touched the tip. Tommy slightly shuddered.

Tommy finally got a kiss from her, as she pulled his boxers down as well. Tommy pulled Kimberly closer to him. She smiled, as she moved just right so that the head nudged into her opening. Both moaned, and quaked, as they knew what was about to happen. Tommy kept his eyes on Kimberly, as he inched forward slowly. Kimberly cupped his face to kiss him, but it was Tommy's turn to release her lips. She groaned, as he spread her wide, thrusting inside her completely. Kimberly couldn't believe she actually went years without this man. Years! Kimberly cried out, arching her back, nearly falling back to the island top as Tommy was all the way deep inside her, pulsing away. Tommy took Kim's hands, causing her to gasp as he quickly tugged her back to him. He brought her arms like her legs around him. Kimberly hugged his body as Tommy lifted her up from the top of the counter to the island. He then laid her to the ground. Kimberly held his head, running her hands through his short spiky locks, as they kissed. As much as she loved those long brown locks, she had to admit, short was sexy. Tommy kissed her as he thrust inside her continuously. He made love to her right on his kitchen floor, slowly and passionately, knowing that in not too long, their bodies would be slapping against each other in that heated frantic love making. Tommy's hips crashed over and over against Kim's thighs, hitting that sweet jewel each time. Kimberly always loved that about him, he knew how to please her to no end. Tommy moved from kissing her lips to sucking at her neck, leaving his mark on her, as his thumb stroked around her mouth, until Kimberly started licking and sucking on it. Tommy rose from sucking at her neck, watching her sucking on his thumb, as his hips moved at its own speed now. She took his thumb between her teeth, as his thrust became more power against her, as she gave back everything to him. This wasn't the norm Tommy, Kimberly lovemaking of the past. This was new, this was raw, and this was perfect. A fiery passion of hot sex was just what the doctor ordered to mend any broken fences. To release any doubts, any uncertainties. Tommy swallowed Kim's cries with kisses as his body was on the brink. He could tell Kimberly was close with how many times she gasped out his name and 'ohgod' and how tight she clenched him.

Tommy took Kim's hands and pulled them up over her head as he kissed her against the mouth again. She touched and held his shoulders as he rose up slightly against her. Kim's legs rose high as well at his waist. The heels to her strappy high-heel sandals would hit his back as Tommy's head went beside her head. Sweat glistened both. Tommy never felt more alive than right now, right here, with the woman he loves. Kimberly opened her eyes to catch Tommy's eyes. Tommy looked down at her, as she arched her back finally. Kim's hands went down to his waist, urging him faster, as she felt herself coming. She held his butt tight, digging her nails as she came finally, screaming his name. Tommy roared loudly, crying out her name before burying his face against her neck as that was too much for him and he came as well. He was extremely lucky no neighbors, because he swore people in New York heard the climaxes of both of them. He thought for a moment he went blind with the many jets of his essences, his cum that filled Kimberly like never before. Kimberly's back finally gave after the final burst of his essence, as her inner muscles uncontrollably would tighten and draw him in deeper, if possible. Tommy was cradling Kim's head with his hands, as he rested against her. He dared for any ability to move from his body, and didn't even want to try. He knew he probably should, but she stayed clinging to him, which meant she didn't want him to move because to her, this was where he needed to be. Kimberly felt her body unable to move and loved Tommy's warm bod on top of her. He was her own personal blanket, perfect fit for her. Kimberly was holding his back, as she laid there well exhausted and satisfied. Both were trying to calm their beating hearts and slow their breathing. Kimberly closed her eyes to Tommy's breaths and fell asleep. Tommy could finally raise his head and looked up at Kim. Her eyes closed, caused him to smile. He still had it, even after all these years. They still had it. Tommy rested back on Kimberly with a smile.

_"Good to know I still got it baby." _Tommy's final thought before he slept as well with Kimberly.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Kimberly woke up just as Tommy rose up from her, getting up on his knees and slipping from inside her. Tommy sat on the ground. 

"You okay?" Kimberly nodded, closing her legs. Kimberly sat up as well as she felt a slight chill. Tommy was sitting slightly behind her. He moved some hair off the back of her neck to her front. Tommy kissed her neck and slid his shirt over her shoulders to warm her after seeing the goosebumps. Kimberly nodded, as he kissed her neck again, while rubbing her arms to warm her a bit. Kimberly slipped her arms into it on as Tommy sat up against his cabinets. They sat there next to each other, shoulders touching before Kimberly moved. She raised one of her leg over his lap completely, the other over one of his legs, as she laid her head against his shoulder. Tommy rubbed the legs.

"All I needed was a 'I'm sorry' you know." Kimberly smiled and kissed his cheek. "Though this was way better." Kimberly laid her head back to his shoulder with a smile then a frown. She sighed. Tommy's hand moved from rubbing her leg to her face. "What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"For making you so miserable! I come here, and I just screwed everything up!"

"What? You haven't screwed anything."

"Yes! Yes, I have." Kimberly stood up, tears in her eyes, closing his shirt around her. Tommy stood up quickly and hugged her. "I yell at you when it's not your fault! None of this is your fault, but I still yelled! I nearly get killed twice and all you do is forgive me and hold me…and I…"

"I love you, Kim."

"You do?" Kimberly turned in his arms.

"Of course I do! I have and will always love you!" Tommy cupped her face and kissed her forehead before hugging her.

"Even though what I do and say is so stupid and unforgivable?" Kimberly mumbled against his chest.

"Listen, I forgive you because I know how much this is killing you."

"But I shouldn't treat you…"

"Hey, hey I am just as upset and I want to punch and scream just as much as you do, but I don't because I don't want you to think I can't handle this. One of us as to say strong, and as much as this is killing both of us, I have to be stronger for you. We will get our son back and we will be a family, like it always will be."

"We will?"

"Do you honestly think I will let you go again?" Kimberly smiled. "Especially after that." Kimberly laughed. Tommy cupped her face. "We will get our son back, Beautiful. I promise you." He kissed her. Tommy wiped under her eyes. He kissed her cheek and lifted her into his arms. Kimberly gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" Kimberly asked.

"Upstairs."

"Oh."

* * *

Tommy kicked his bedroom door closed before softly placing Kimberly onto the bed. 

"You know I had my own plan on how this would work for us." Tommy tossed his shirt behind him after removing it from Kim's arms.

"Oh you did huh," Kimberly said rubbing Tommy's chest as he was above her on his knees between her legs. She kissed around his collarbone and upper pecs.

"Of course. I mean, not that I was going to put into work today, like you did but…" Tommy forced her to lay to the bed as he kissed the side of her head.

"Oh, are you mad I put the first moves on you?" Kimberly asked as she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

"No, grateful. You know how I feel about you. And I could never hide my feelings for you. I just didn't know if you felt the same."

"I understand. I mean, I can't believe we are…you know here like this again. I never thought…."

"Me too, though I always felt like if given the chance we would."

"You did?" Kimberly asked.

"That I did and much more." Kimberly held his face as she kissed him again.

"I love you too so much. And I don't want to make any more mistakes with you," Tommy said.

"You didn't make any mistakes the first time, or the second time."

"I did. I let you go, didn't I? But I am never doing it again." They kissed. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too." They made love again.

* * *

_The sun shined warmly through the bedroom. Tommy couldn't help but smile at the slight snoring on top of him. Tommy's hand moved from the soft back to the silky hair. Tommy kissed the top of Kimberly's head. _

_"I love you." An evil laughter filled the room. _

_"I see you fucked her again." Tommy looked toward the window as Zedd stood there. "Not surprising. She always knew how to spread those legs." Tommy quickly pulled the sheets to cover Kim's naked body. "Oh, don't be modest, especially after what I saw in the kitchen." _

_"What the fuck do you want?" Tommy sat up after shifting Kimberly to a pillow off him. _

_"What I want…. Tommy boy, you already know that answer." _

_"Never." _

_"I already have your son. He sees me more as a father than he will ever see you." _

_"We will get our son back." _

_"Oh, promises, promises, Tommy my boy. So, how was she, better than before?" _

_"You'll never know." Zedd laughed. _

_"I could have her, right now." _

_"I would kill you before you ever touched her." _

_"Kill me?" Zedd laughed. "You will never kill me because I am better than you." Zedd snapped his fingers. Kim's body disappeared from the bed and into his arms. "Now, I have everything from you and you have nothing." _

_"Give her back!" Kimberly opened her eyes. She gasped. _

_"She is my queen. We will raise our son. Goodbye, Tommy." _

_"Tommy!" _

_"Kimberly!" Tommy jumped up and reached for her as she held her arm out, but Zedd and her disappeared. "NO! NOOOOOO!"_

_

* * *

_

Kimberly gasped as Tommy shot up in bed.

"NO!" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy? TommY!" Tommy looked at her and hugged her immediately.

"Oh, Kimberly! He didn't take you!"

"Of course not."

"He didn't take you!"

"Shhh…it's okay, it's okay now. I'm here. I'm here. It was just a bad dream, okay. I'll never leave you. Okay." They kissed. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Kimberly moved Tommy to lie on her chest. "You okay?" Tommy nodded. "Want anything?"

"Just you."

"You have that, handsome. You have all of me." She kissed his forehead as he settled against her chest. His hand came up to cup her breast as he kissed the side of her breast before closing his eyes. He hugged her, falling asleep with Kimberly stroking his head. She fell asleep after hearing his soft breaths against her chest. She smiled and kissed his forehead again as sleep fairies took her to dreamland as she dreamt of her white knight all over again.

* * *

Next morning 

Tommy woke up on his stomach. He turned to his side getting off Kimberly. He covered her with the sheet. He stroked her face and hair. She was so beautiful to him. Tommy outlined her face, planting soft kisses against her cheek. Kimberly moaned. Tommy thought about their first times together. He smiled as she looked almost the same, a bit more mature in the eyes and body, but she was still his 'Beautiful'.

* * *

_Kimberly sat on the bed behind Tommy. They had the biggest fight in their lives. Kimberly was about leave for Florida in the morning. Kimberly moved closer to Tommy and hugged him, resting her head against the base of his neck. _

_"Tell me to stay and you know I will." _

_"And that wouldn't be fair to you." _

_"You think I want to go! You practically told me to!" _

_"Because if you don't go you will hate that decision." _

_"I won't if you just say the words." Tommy turned in her arms. _

_"I don't want you to go." Tommy held her face and kissed her. They slowly fell to the bed kissing passionately. "But that would be unfair to you. I love you." _

_"I love you too." He rubbed her face. _

_"I don't want to make love because you are leaving…I don't want our first time to be the only time." _

_"Then it won't. Make tonight, the first of many nights." Tommy smiled. She pulled his head down as she kissed him. "Make tonight last forever." _

_

* * *

_

_Kimberly stood before Tommy over a year later. Tommy looked at her in his backyard he left the party early. Everyone was still at the Youth Center with the celebrations for the start of the spring about to reign in, going into the final weeks of their senior year. She had broken his heart with a letter practically a year ago, now standing before him. _

_"Hi." _

_"Hi," Tommy repeated. Kimberly stepped closer. Tommy had gone down to the Olympic village in Atlanta with his friends over the summer to cheer her and the USA girls team home in the '96 Olympics, though their relationship was technically over with. She had left his bed in his motel an early morning leaving him wondering what he had done wrong. Only to return with Jason and being captive by an evil pirate Divatox, which left no time to talk, but here she was. "What are you doing here?" _

_Kimberly grabbed him and kissed him quickly. Her arms went around his neck _

_He pulled her with him and they slipped upstairs to his bedroom. Tommy slammed his door behind them, still kissing her. He picked up Kimberly by the waist and they crashed down to the bed. Tommy pulled at her dress, as she ripped at his shirt. Tommy kissed her hard against the lips, as she worked on his pants. _

_"Why did you leave without a word?" _

_"I have to tell you something," Kimberly said in the mist of their kissing. _

_"Later." _

_"But maybe I should now…" _

_"We can talk later." Kimberly nodded kissing him again, holding his face. They made love, resting comfortably under the covers. "Why did you leave 4 months ago?" _

_"I had to, there was something I had to do." _

_"More important that us?" _

_"I have to tell you something." _

_"What?" Tommy asked, as she sat up. _

_"I'm scared." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I don't…I don't know how to tell you." _

_"Tell me what?" She turned her face away from him with tears in her eyes. "Why are you afraid to talk to me? You did this with that bogus letter, now what is it?" _

_"God! How many times must I apologize for that letter!" Kimberly had wrote Tommy a 'Dear John' letter breaking up with him that spring before Olympics, only for them to fight during the Olympics over it. Probably not the best time to be distracted from the Games for Kimberly over a break-up, but it happened. They fought, they yelled and eventually, they made love in the heated battle, only to have Kimberly walk out in the morning. Then came Christmas break again, with Kimberly pulling away again in the morning before Tommy had a chance to talk. She hadn't even tried to call him until now. _

_"You lied to me and then you write me off as a brother!" _

_"I didn't know what to do, I thought it was all for the best! It was nothing more than words, why can't you just see that at the time it was for the best!" _

_"The best!" Kimberly was crying now. _

_"What do you want me to say, to do, to change it?" Kimberly asked. _

_"There is nothing to say or do, it still has happened!" _

_"You said you had forgiven me for that damn letter!" _

_"How could I possibly say that now, you left me again!" _

_"I'm sorry!" _

_"Don't say you're sorry! Tell me you love me, and don't run away this time." Tommy held her face. _

_"I'm sorry." Kimberly pulled away, keeping her back to him. _

_"For what?" Tommy said. _

_"Because I…" _

_"Because you what, Kimberly, just tell me!" _

_"I'm pregnant!" Kimberly yelled facing him. _

_"What?" _

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"You're…what?" _

_"I'm pregnant," Kimberly said softly. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"My mother wants an abortion." _

_"What!" _

_"If I have this baby, I lose my scholarships to any school I want." _

_"But this is our baby!" Tommy wanted to kick himself for not noticing the slight bump forming at her stomach. He was so overwhelmed with having her back in his arms, kissing her; he didn't even feel the change until now. Tommy placed his hand on her stomach, and Kimberly touched his hand. _

_"I know that, but I have to think about the future, Tommy. We are just 17!" _

_"You can't have an abortion! You don't believe in abortions!" _

_"I know I don't, but…" _

_"You can't be thinking this way. This is our baby, my baby," Tommy said touching her stomach. "We can handle this, we can take care of it together. I'll take care of you and the baby. We'll be a family, my family." Tommy touched her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you and I always will." She smiled and nodded. _

_"I love you too." _

_"We're going to have a baby." _

_"I know." _

_"Oh, we're going to have a baby, Beautiful!" He hugged her tight. She laughed and hugged him back. _

_

* * *

_

Tommy smiled as he remembered the past. He hated how much time was spent apart due to immaturity on both sides. She had moved on too quickly after the 'death' of their son. He knew it was an act and they fought over it to the point that it broke them apart again. They drifted apart, which should have never happened. Kimberly could feel the warmth of the bedroom, as she felt a hand stroking her face softly.

_Kimberly smiled as she felt her eyes opening slowly. Kimberly gasped as the hand turned cold, the room filled with a chilly air as the person stroking her face was Lord Zedd. _

Kimberly shot up in bed.

"Hey! Hey!" Tommy put his arm around her, as she was gasping for air. "Hey, it's okay."

"Sick bastard." Kimberly laid to her back.

"You okay?" Kimberly nodded. She blushed as she looked down and saw the covers at their waist. Tommy smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Tommy moved slowly on top of her, kissing her passionately.

"Hey," she moaned as Tommy sucked on her neck. "Tommy…"

"Hmm…" Kimberly smiled as he didn't stop at her neck, moving down a bit.

"What time is it?"

"Just 7." Tommy moved off her to his back.

"Why are you so wide awake?"

"Just thinking," Tommy said rubbing the top of her head as she laid her head back to his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good til the end."

"Good. Did you have a dream about Zedd again?"

"Yeah. Do you think he's doing this on purpose? Like he's watching us now."

"I don't know. I sure hope not, because he got a great show last night." Kimberly blushed and laughed. Tommy smiled as well. "I was thinking…"

"How do we stop Zedd, Tommy?"

"We will."

"How? If he can pose as anybody and intimidate people…"

"He can't stop us. We will bring up another case to the courts," Tommy said. "We can't give up."

"I know we can't give up, but…"

"Don't lose hope."

"But what if…"

"No, 'what ifs' okay. We will file another case to the courts, but this time we will go a different light, with everything we need."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Judge Zedd said, we need to prove our son is dead."

"Okay."

"We will fly to New York and settle that this week."

"Okay."

"But first, we must do something else."

"What?"

"Do this as one unit."

"I thought we were..."

"As husband and wife."

"What?"

"If we get married…if we are seen as one…. It will better that way, not 2 people trying to get their boy back, but a married couple searching to get back their lost son and raise him as a family. We will show them, the courts, that we will be together forever. As a family, as a solid unit. A stable unit for our boy."

"You want to get married?"

"Yes."

"When?" Kimberly asked.

"Now."

"Now!"

"Yeah. Let's find a chapel here, get a license and get married."

"What about our family? Our friends!"

"We will have a big wedding later, right now, let's just be married and get our son back."

"I don't know if…"

"Don't you love me? Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Kimberly held his face. "I love you. I do, but…."

"No. No more buts. You love me, and I love you. This is the best thing for us." Kimberly went quiet. Tommy sighed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Yes!" Kimberly laughed as he took her in his arms tight, they rolled about the bed, laughing and kissing. "You will!"

"Yes! Why not!" Tommy smiled with her. They hugged and kissed. "This is so crazy, but it's not a bad idea! If we are married, you're right, we have a stronger case together. We just have to prove that the son in New York was not ours."

"I think I have a way to do that, but first we get married."

"Okay."

* * *

Tommy rushed to the courthouse with Kimberly to get a marriage license. They waited in a line due to the crowd in the courthouse. 

"Not changing your mind, right?"

"Ummm…no."

"Kimberly, you do want to do this right?" Kimberly looked at him with uncertainty.

"I know I love you. And what you said is true, but…"

"No buts. Do you want to do this?" Kimberly closed her eyes. She gasped as she had a flash, a glimpse of her future, looking at Tommy smiling at her, as he was carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Kimberly?" Kimberly opened her eyes. "Kimberly?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want to marry you today." She looked at him with a smile. "Everything I know is telling me yes, do this right now. Everything I feel when I'm with you is perfect, just as I want it our future to be. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

"Number 16! Number 16!" Tommy looked down.

"That's us." They got up. Tommy and Kimberly showed their papers to the clerk.

"That will be 75 dollars, sir." Tommy smiled and pulled out his credit card. Kimberly shook her head, not believing the events about to unfold.

"It's only 75 bucks to get married."

"The license, yes. The chapel will be a bit more," Tommy said. "Come on."

"Is this crazy, I mean, we are actually getting married…today," Kimberly said as they walked out. "Today!" Tommy took her hand.

"Yes, it's crazy. But, it's the right thing to do, Beautiful. We should have done this years ago." She smiled as he kissed her.

"I know. Oh, I love you."

"Come on." They went back to the house to find something to wear to get married, as they called in a chapel on the way to the courthouse.

* * *

Tommy rushed upstairs as Kimberly screams filled the house. It was a scream of death, which frightened Tommy to no end. He hated that scream as it burned his ears once before. Tommy burst into the room. 

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't get married in any of these!" Tommy looked around his room. He let out a breath, as he found her unharmed, just pissed off. His room was another story though. It was as if a hurricane came and threw around all her clothes, as they were tossed about the room. Kimberly was standing in a white ruched square-neck dress.

"Why not?"

"Because! Because I can't!" Kimberly pulled it off and tossed it aside.

"It's not a bad dress, though do you really need to wear white?"

"It is my first wedding! I am allowed to wear white!"

"I didn't say you couldn't…I was just saying only virgin brides have to…" Tommy smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, shut up!"

"What is wrong with this one?" Tommy held up a white caftan dress with Mediterranean detail.

"That is a summer dress! Not for a wedding!"

"What is really wrong, Beautiful?"

"You don't understand!"

"Then make me."

"I want…I want something special! I don't want to be married in something horrible and plain. I just can't," Kimberly said sitting down crying. "I just can't get married like this."

"Then I will have to get you something else."

"What?" Kimberly asked as he sat on the bed with her. Tommy smiled and put his arm around her, while holding her hand with his other hand. He turned her face up to look at him and wiped her face.

"I want this to be as perfect as it can be for you. We can stop by stores and get a dress on the way."

"What?"

"It can be your something new. Come on." Tommy stood up. He held his hand out for her to take. Kimberly took it. "Let me fix my make-up first." Tommy laughed.

"Hurry up and throw on some clothes, okay. We need to hurry, we have our chapel set for 4."

"Ha ha! I'm coming." Kimberly kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom. Tommy looked on the ground at some sparkling sliver shoes. He smiled and picked them up. He hid them into his bag carrying his suit and shoes.

* * *

After an hour of shopping, Kimberly couldn't find anything she wanted, so gave up. But Tommy wasn't that easily frustrated. He smiled at a dress that caught his eye. It had caught Kimberly's eyes too, until she saw the price. Tommy found a chapel for them to get married. 

"Welcome, welcome. You must be the soon-to-be Olivers."

"Yes," Tommy said. Kimberly didn't look too happy as she walked inside, but put on a fake smile. "We want to be married today."

"Of course you do. We have the perfect chapel here to do so. Come, come, you may change in those rooms. The priest will be here shortly to marry you." Tommy kissed the side of Kim's head before they separated. Kimberly sighed at the bag she brought from home. She didn't want to get married in that dress she picked up, but decided it was the best for now. When they really get married, she was going all out.

Tommy smiled and closed his door first before Kimberly went into her bare room. Kimberly pulled off her jacket. She sat in the chair, looking at reflection in the vanity mirror. Secretly wishing her best friend was here, her mother even would help. Kimberly wiped away some tears. Kimberly looked up and gasped. A smiling Trini stood behind her. Kimberly turned and found the room bare. Kimberly slowly turned back to the mirror. Trini stood there smiling and she nodded placing her hand on Kim's shoulder. Kimberly slightly flinched as if she felt the ghostly hand.

"Trini?" Trini reached down and kissed the back of Kim's head, placing both her hands at Kim's shoulders before wrapping her arms around her. "Is this real?" Trini nodded. "We always swore we would be there for each other at our weddings. Thank you for keeping your promise." Trini kissed Kimberly again before she started to disappear. "Wait! Don't go!" Kimberly turned around in her chair. Trini bent down before her and placed her hand over her heart.

"Never…" A voice whispered. Kimberly smiled and placed her hand to her heart.

"Thank you." Kimberly closed her eyes. Trini nodded and disappeared. Kimberly opened her eyes and found the room empty again. "Trini?" Kimberly stood up. She touched her hand to her heart and smiled. "I love you." She went to her bag and found it a bit heavier than it should be. Kimberly pulled back the zipper to her bag. Kimberly gasped. She lifted the white gown out the bag and held it up.

Glamorous pink sequins bust and pink asymmetrical ruching and butterflies at the waist over white strapless gown. Glittering rhinestones over the bust, a slight train and an open back to complete the look of the dress. It was a gorgeous dress. Kimberly held it to her body and looked in the mirror.

"Tommy!" Tommy was just putting on his shirt when he heard her cry out his name. He quickly zipped up his pants and rushed to her room.

"What is it, Kimberly?" She turned with the dress up against her. "Oh, you like it?"

"This was too much!"

"Nothing is too much for you." Tommy held her face. They kissed. "Now, hurry up. I'm almost dressed and you still have make-up and hair to do." Kimberly laughed.

"Okay." Tommy kissed her cheek before leaving again. Kimberly turned back to the mirror and biting her bottom lip. She smiled and did several twirls around the room. Kimberly couldn't stop smiling deeply. She was ready to be married now.

* * *

Kimberly had slipped on the gown but was fighting with the back zipper once again after she had just finished her make-up. Her hair would be last, she just wanted a simple half ponytail in the end. A hand came up and did it. Tommy kissed her neck, doing the final button at the top before holding her shoulder as they looked at their reflections in the mirror. 

"You look beautiful."

"So do you." Tommy pulled out something from his pocket. "I almost forgot." Tommy opened the black velvet box.

"Tommy!"

"Don't get too excited! It was my mother's. My real mother's. I think she would have loved for you to be the woman I marry and wear this." Tommy slid the diamond ring to her finger. "Now, we are officially engaged and we can get married today." They kissed.

"Well, I have my something new, the dress; old is my shoes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Borrowed are these earrings from Aisha. I need to give back." Tommy laughed with her and helped her put them in. "But I don't have anything blue."

"Uh blue…"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wait…I do." Tommy saw a blue clip on the table. Kimberly gasped as Tommy held it up. "What?"

"I know this clip." It was butterfly blue hair clip. Tommy turned it over and saw the back. "TK?"

"It belonged to a TK."

"Trini Kwan."

"What?" Kimberly took the clip and looked at it. "This is Trini's!"

"Yeah." Kimberly smiled.

"But how?"

"I don't know. She came to me."

"When?"

"Earlier."

"She's watching over us, then." Tommy pulled some hair from one side of her head and pinned it back with the clip. Tommy rubbed her face and moved some fallen strains behind her ear. "There, perfect."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful." They kissed.

"Are you two ready?" The old lady asked.

"Coming!"

* * *

Tommy was ushered out first. He took his stand at the top. The doors were closed for Kimberly to make her entrance. The organ man started the wedding march, as the doors were opened. Kimberly smiled as she looked ahead to see Tommy smiling at her. She held her bouquet tight to her chest, as she slowly made the path to the altar. There was a few people sitting in the audience. Tommy held his arm out for her. She took his arm as they looked up at the priest. He opened his bible. 

"I will make this short for I know you two have waited too long for this moment. Today, we find 2 individuals that have graced this holy church to become one." The organ plays softly in the background, as the priest read from him bible. All 3 of them did the holy cross. The priest started the vows, Tommy and Kimberly both expressing their own vows when asked.

"Do you two promise to always love each other, to stand by one another, in good times and in bad? To cherish one another, and to honor? In sickness and in health, for all the days of your lives?"

"I do."

"I do," Tommy repeated looking at Kimberly. She squeezed his hand.

"By the powers invested in me by the state of California. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Tommy smiled and cupped her face. They kissed slow and passionate getting a round of claps from the witnesses and organ player.

* * *

Tommy paid the bellboy as he brought their bags inside first. Kimberly went to follow, but Tommy pulled her back. 

"What?"

"We have to do this right!" Kimberly gasped as he took her into his arms and lifted her up. Kimberly giggled. Tommy carried Kimberly into the Honeymoon suite room, causing Kimberly to gasp at the sight before her.

"TommY! This place is too much!"

"Nothing is too much for you, Beautiful," Tommy said carrying her inside. The bags were dropped to the floor. Kimberly was put down to look around the suite.

"Is everything to your liking sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

"For room service just dial one. I will be back with your complementary champagne and dessert."

"Wait about an hour," Tommy said with a smile. The bellboy smiled.

"Yes, sir."

Tommy looked up as Kimberly returned from the balcony.

"The balcony is huge! And a hot tub and a fireplace. This is amazing, Tommy."

"I'm happy you like it."

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I think a nice rump in the sack is in order, Mrs. Oliver." Her legs went around his waist, as he held her tightly.

"I love how you think, Mr. Oliver." Tommy placed Kimberly on the ground at the end of their heart-shaped bed. Kimberly watched him pull off his jacket as he kicked off his shoes. Kimberly did the same with her sandals, kicking them back aside as well. Tommy dropped his pants to the ground, never taking his eyes off Kimberly. Tommy stood before her in all his naked glory. Kimberly arms went around his neck once he undid the back notch and zipper to her gown. It pooled at her feet. Tommy squatted down, pulling her white panties down. Kimberly went to remove knee-high stockings, but Tommy stopped her.

"Leave them, they are sexy." Kimberly blushed. Tommy lifted her with ease and they fell to the bed kissing.

"I love you."

"You have no idea what you do to me, wife." Kimberly smiled.

"And I will keep doing it forever to my husband." They kissed. Tommy kissed her neck, as his hand covered one breast. Kimberly moaned, raising her legs at his waist. Tommy kissed down the center of her chest to his goal. He raised one of her legs over his shoulders as he feasted on her center. Kimberly gasped, holding his head. She didn't need to show him where she needed him to be, he knew it too well. He always knew how to work his mouth and fingers against her. Kimberly gripped his head tightly as she came. Tommy slid into her as soon as she came, loving to feel the aftershocks of her orgasm. Tommy brought his 2 wet fingers up her body to her mouth. Kimberly moaned, squeezing around him, as his fingers ran over her lips. Tommy kissed her on the lips, loving how their tongues battled against each other. Tommy cradled Kim's head in his hands as he thrust deep inside her. Kimberly held his back as they made love as lovers filled with so much love. Tommy would rise up to his hands often to thrust harder, before Kimberly would pull him down to kiss again. They made love as one being, where their bodies melded into one. Each body knowing the other's body. Kisses were like liquid fire. Bodies moved as one. It was that perfect rhythm, that perfect match, and though neither of them was perfect, who is, this was a perfect moment in their lives. A complete fresh start to what will be the greatest foundation of a new life.

* * *

Tommy was patting the bed that he brought for the weekend. They had only tested its limits with the first time. Barely breaking it in. It was the most romantic hotel suite in town. They were just married over an hour ago. Tommy was married to his one true love finally. Tommy and Kimberly shared their first meal as a married couple before heading upstairs for the evening festivities. It was a short dinner, barely eating, knowing what lies ahead tonight. They barely got into the room, as they kissed the entire way up the elevator, making love of course the first act as newlyweds in this room. 

"Kimberly, you have been in there for a while," Tommy said knocking on the bathroom door. "Kimberly!"

"I'm-I'm coming!" Kimberly stood staring at herself. She had rushed into the bathroom, closing the door forbidding Tommy to enter until she came out. She looked at herself, feeling uneased for the first time in a while. "Just…just another minute!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yeah! I'm coming!"

"Kimberly?" Tommy opened the door and gasped. Kimberly turned in a white sheer chiffon flyaway babydoll with white 'Just Married' bikini with blue side-ties, satin gloves with marabou detail and marabou sandals. Kimberly bit her bottom lip.

"I thought…maybe…I mean, I saw it and thought it might be cute…"

"Oh Beautiful," Tommy said coming toward her. "You didn't have to get all sexy for me. You are sexy just as you are." She smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her. "But what a sexy little bride you are right now." Kimberly giggled.

"I have the tee that says that."

"You do?"

"It was pretty sheer."

"Ooo…I might like that one later. Come on, the champagne is cold and the bellboy brought in some strawberries and chocolate." Kimberly moaned.

"I didn't have dessert."

"I know."

* * *

The couple woke up hours later in the wee morning hours. Tommy rubbed Kimberly's head as she laid against his chest. She turned and laid back against him, looking at her left hand. She held her left hand up, smiling. A diamond ring with a beautiful thick gold band ring together on her ring finger for the first time. She giggled. 

"What is it, Mrs. Oliver?"

"I couldn't be more happier than I am right now, Mr. Oliver." Kimberly turned her head and they kissed.

"We will get our son back."

"I know. I have much faith and a lot of hope now."

"Good." They kissed again.

_Ahead: A fight for their baby, can our now married couple win back their son? A ranger reunion in the City, woohoo! Find out what happenes next time! Babye :P_


	6. Fill Me In

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews gals and guys, keep 'em coming! Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 6: Fill Me In **

Tommy and Kimberly sat on their flight to New York City. They had just been married, and spent the weekend in a blissful peace. No worries since they said their 'I do's. Tommy wanted to give their new marriage a bit of a re-fresh before they get to work. He knew the next few months would be critical, especially if they expect to get their son back by Christmas. It was just November now. Kimberly took Tommy's hand, as the pilot came on requesting attendances take their seats for arrival in JFK airport.

"You okay?" Tommy asked as Kimberly sighed again. He squeezed her hand.

"Yeah," Kimberly said.

"Excited to be coming home?"

"This is not my home. You are my home." Kimberly touched his face and kissed him.

"Does that mean you will be moving to California now that we are married?"

"Yes. I can't stay there, not without you. I want to make my, our family in my first home. My only true home, California. Besides, I love Reefside, it was so beautiful and it would make a great home for our family," Kimberly said.

"Good."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy took a cab to her place. It was early in the night, around 7pm when they arrived to NYC. 

"We can stop at the office first. I know I may no longer have a job there, but there is still some people that may be able help us."

"Why would you not have a job?" Tommy asked.

"I disappeared, I left everything in a mess without any word to anyone for over a month now. If Jennifer had to come back, she is none too happy. She was promised 2 months maternity leave, not 2 weeks. I am fired, I know it."

"Maybe not. I mean, you were beaten up, they couldn't expect you to come back…."

"Tommy, I'm fired, okay. But that doesn't matter now, what matters most is getting our son from Zedd."

"Okay."

Tommy put their bags down once she unlocked her doors and turned on all the lights. "Wow, this is nice."

"Thanks." Kimberly saw her phone had 240 messages flashing.

"It's as big as my place."

"Not quite," Kimberly laughed. She sighed as she walked to her home phone. "At least 50 are from Aisha." Tommy smiled. Kimberly hit the messages. First few were from Aisha of course. Tommy watched Kimberly go over to her computer. It was still turned on from a month ago. The last page was with her airline tickets being made and printed up still left on screen. Kimberly rebooted the computer before she searched for her second lifeline. Her cell phone, as the messages continued to played on in the apartment. Aisha left a screaming message next.

"You better call her."

"I will soon." Kimberly looked through her place for her cell. She had totally left tons of things when she rushed to California. She completely left her cell phone behind in a rush to leave the city. She knew her family and especially Aisha would be calling her after a few days without hearing from her. Kimberly picked up her cell and saw it was dead. "I better charge this and then I will call my parents and Aisha. God, help me." Kimberly shook her head. "Make yourself at home."

"Okay." Tommy walked around. He went into the kitchen and opened her fridge before slamming it shut quickly. Kimberly came over and scrunched up her nose.

"What the hell is that smell?" Kimberly asked as she slightly gagged.

"Uh, I think something in there died."

"Oh, sorry. I probably got tons of spoiled foods in there."

"Yeah."

"Oh, great," Kimberly said opening it again before slamming it as well. "I have mask and gloves in the hall closet. Could you maybe…?"

"Deal with the toxic foods?" Kimberly nodded. "Sure, Beautiful. Call your parents and Aisha."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. Tommy went to work on the fridge with bleach, gloves, a mask and the broom to hit whatever moved in her refrigerator.

* * *

Kimberly hung up the phone with her father after just getting a nice tongue lesson from her mother. She had called her parents from California just to inform them that she was alive and they didn't put a missing report out on her, but that was still not enough. Kimberly dialed the dreaded final number next with a long sigh. 

_"Hello?" _

"Hi, it's me, Sha," Kimberly said.

_"Well, well, been a month! I thought you were dead." _

"I'm sorry, Aisha. I just…well, got back to town tonight."

_"Where have you been?" _

"California."

_"Why? For what?" _

"My son."

_"Your son? Your son is dead?" _

"No, he's not dead."

_"What! How is that possible!" _

"Zedd."

_"Zedd? He's alive still! How? When did you find out? What happened?" _

"Yes, Zedd is still alive. I know it's hard to believe but, but it's true. Tommy and I fought him."

_"Tommy! Tommy is there with you right now?" _

"Yes, we are here to prove that the son we buried is not our real son. Then we can go back to California and fight the paternity of Carl."

_"We? Carl? Who's Carl? And what's this talk about 'we'? Are you two back together or something?" _

"Something like that. We got married a day ago."

_"What!" Aisha screamed, causing Kimberly to nearly drop the phone. "How could you go off and get married like that without even calling me! What about your parents, his parents…your friends, your family! What is going on here!" _

"We wanted to get married so we could have a better chance to get our son. We haven't yet told our parents, that'll come next, once we finish this business here in the city."

_"Do you love each other?" _

"Of course!"

_"Then why a rush to get married!" _

"I told you why," Kimberly said. "Look, Tommy and I have to arrange some things before the day is completely over with. I'll call you later, tomorrow morning."

_"Wait…Kimberly, wait! Talk to me now…we have to..." _

"I can't now, I'm sorry. I have to do some things, Sha. I promise, I will call you tomorrow." Kimberly clicked off her phone. She felt Aisha's scream all the way in Chicago. "I'm going to pay for that later." Tommy nodded as he closed the bag with all the food from her fridge.

"We both are," Tommy said holding up the huge bag of deadly toxic foods.

"Trash is down the hall to the right." Tommy nodded. "I'll order some Chinese, you're probably hungry. I know this great place."

"Okay. Whatever you want is fine by me, baby."

"We have to do a lot tonight, Tommy."

"I know and we will get everything done we need to do." Tommy kissed her cheek and left to throw out the trash.

* * *

They went to Kim's office, finding it bare with most of the people leaving for home. Alice rushed to Kimberly and hugged her tightly. 

"Oh, Alice, can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry! How are you!" Alice asked.

"Okay."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and who is this?"

"Hi, Tommy Oliver."

"Hi, Alice." They shook hands. Alice smiled widely.

"He's my husband."

"Husband!"

"We got married." Kimberly held up her hand.

"What? When?" Alice examined the rings on Kim's hand. Tommy held up his left hand with the gold band.

"A couple days now." Tommy nodded.

"Wow. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Well, everything you asked from the plane is here and waiting. If you need anything else boss, you can have it. I am here to help. Just fill me in."

"Boss? I'm not your boss anymore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm fired right?"

"No! Jennifer took back over the department while you were gone. She saw the office and when she heard about what happened, she wouldn't dare let you go. She knew you just needed time away. She understands why you had to go. She said she would go to the depths of hell to get back her baby girl. She gave you off all those vacation weeks with pay."

"I'm not fire," Kimberly said looking up to Tommy. He put his arm around her.

"See, I told you," Tommy said kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you, Alice. I needed to hear that. We have a lot to do and I don't want to waste any more time."

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly woke up to find her doorbell ringing. Tommy and her just got to sleep around 4 am, having spent all night with Alice working on everything about Carl, the Edwards, all the foster families before. They needed evidence of his imaginary friend, 'Ed' to help them with the case. Tommy and Kimberly knew they couldn't explain the connection of being former rangers and Lord Zedd, at least not in the courts yet. Kimberly called the cemetery, leaving a message about a meeting for tomorrow at their son's gravesite. The doorbell kept ringing. Tommy's head moved deeper into Kim's hair as he moaned. Kimberly groaned, pulling Tommy's arm off her body. He moaned and lifted his head up.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know, like 8," Kimberly said sitting up.

"Then who the hell is that?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, don't answer it, it could be…"

"I don't think Zedd would attack us at daybreak. It might be Alice." Kimberly stood up and wrapped her robe around her as she went out her bedroom to the door. She wiped her eyes. "Who is it?" Nothing, but another ring at the door. "Hang on, damn! I'm coming!" Kimberly opened the door. "Aisha?"

"No, the boogeyman." Aisha walked pass her inside the place.

"What are you doing here!"

"I flew of course. I didn't appreciate our last call."

"I said I was sorry." Aisha took her hand and examined the ring and gold band. She rolled her eyes letting her hand go.

"Can't believe you went off and got married without me."

"It was a very impulsive day."

"I see." Tommy came out the bedroom, pulling on a t-shirt. "Well, well, look what dragged in."

"Aisha? Aisha!"

"Don't Aisha me!" Tommy stepped back with his hands out, knowing he wasn't getting a hug from Aisha right now.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"How dare you jump up and marry her without me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a requirement to discuss my life and what I do with it to you at all the time, Aisha," Kimberly said going to her coffee machine.

"Listen here, bitch…you go off, after I hear from Alice that you have been beaten up in your office a month, and I am not suppose to be worried!"

"I forgot my phone! Damn! I said I am sorry!" Kimberly pulled down 2 mugs. "Please, it's too early and I don't need this." Kimberly covered her face as she started crying. "Excuse me." Kimberly went to walk away, but Aisha stopped her.

"Hey, look at me." Aisha held her arm. "Look at me! I am not mad at you, I'm not upset either. I'm just… just sad. I wanted to be there for you. I thought we promised each other to always be there for one another, especially after what has happened to us through the years."

"I know."

"You didn't even tell me that Zedd was alive or your son could be. I thought we told each other everything?"

"We did! Do! I do! I just got so crazed with my son being alive, I wasn't thinking clearly. I only wanted my son." Aisha hugged her. "I just want him in my arms."

"I'm sorry I yelled," Aisha said.

"I'm sorry too." Aisha let Kimberly go and turned to Tommy.

"Come here, you big lug." Tommy smiled and hugged Aisha. "I'm happy you two are back together and married. So very happy."

"Thanks."

"So how was the wedding?"

"Quick…"

"And just right," Kimberly said. "But I know you will help us do it perfectly."

"Of course. Now, how do we get your son back?"

"We do need help and I am so happy you are here to help."

"Of course. Anything for my sister and best friend. Now, I brought some documents on court cases to prove paternity. It's not much, but maybe it help." Kimberly smiled. "And of course I called Jason, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Tanya, Katherine, and Zack. They should be here by tomorrow at the earliest."

"All of them!"

"Of course. You need help and I couldn't think of a better team, than us to help you two."

"Aisha!" Kimberly hugged Aisha.

"Wow, a ranger reunion," Tommy said. "Finally."

* * *

That afternoon 

Tommy and Kimberly stopped by the cemetery before they went to the hospital with Aisha and Alice after calling them all morning about a meeting, conference to talk about their son's birth. It was a little emotional at the cemetery for the couple. Kimberly rubbing down the headstone, she would always visit her baby, at least once a month. Tommy hadn't seen the place in a few years, not that he wanted to forget it, but the pain of it still hurts him badly. Tommy and Kimberly had to bring themselves back to slight normal before going to the hospital. They didn't want to come across as a wreck, though that was how they felt inside.

"You are the Olivers, I presume."

"Yes."

"As head of the hospital, I have already told you everything I have on that file."

"Yes, we know that, but…"

"But nothing, Mrs. Oliver. We are sorry for your lost, but there is nothing more we can do. Our reports show that your son dead that night. No other baby died on that night in this hospital."

"There must be a mistake, someone had to see something. A security guard, a nurse….somebody!"

"Mrs. Oliver, I will gladly give you the report from that night if it will make you feel better."

"Make me feel better! I want my son back!"

"Kimberly, calm down…"

"Calm down! No! I will not calm down!"

"Kim…" Tommy grabbed her arm.

"There must have been some mistake! That cannot be true!" Tommy hugged Kimberly to get her to hush.

"Excuse us." Tommy took Kimberly out the office. Aisha picked up the file.

"I'm gonna need a list of everyone working that night in the hospital."

"What?"

"You heard me," Aisha said. "Every nurse, doctor, security guard, tech, maintenance workers, electrician! Everyone! My friend lost a son that night and I am not giving up until I help her get him back."

"We can't give out that information."

"Do you want me to force it out of you," Aisha said staring at the chief of the hospital. "I want that information and I will do what I must to get it, criminal even."

"Yeah, me too." Alice stood up beside Aisha. "Now, hand them over." The doctor went over to his computer and brought up all ancient history from 9 years ago.

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly was scrambled more eggs as Rocky was still hungry from his all night long flight from Texas. There was a lot of commotion going on in her apartment with the arrival of all the former rangers. Jason arriving first at nearly daybreak, followed by Katherine, Adam, Billy, Tanya, Zack, and Rocky finally.

"More juice please," Katherine asked holding her glass up. Tommy poured some into her cup. "Thank you." Tommy smiled and patted her shoulder.

"So, how long would we have to wait to dug up the grave?"

"The clerk said maybe tomorrow. It just takes a few days to get the correct paperwork in order."

"I can go through the list of hospital workers with my computer. I should be able to locate them for you today," Billy said.

"We tried to set up an appointments with many of them from the list the hospital gave us, but nothing so far. Lots of them are either dead or not working there or in the city anymore. I mean, the doctor that delivery the baby is dead and more than ¾ of the staff is new, they just have our records from that night. Nothing more."

"We can still find the living members of that staff that was working that night and try to talk to them. We just need to get everyone's stories straight. Anything we get can help your case. Anything."

"I've been working on that with Alice. Maybe our computer genius will be able to do a lot more. I want to help," Aisha said.

"Sure, that would be great," Billy said smiling at Aisha.

Tommy pulled Kimberly into his lap. She had been fixing breakfast for all, making sure everyone is gets feed, without taking care of herself. Tommy kissed her cheek as she settled in his lap.

"I'm hoping to get something, some news soon, all this waiting is getting tiresome. I don't know how much longer I can be here, knowing my son is with that monster thousands of miles away."

"I hear you," Tommy said kissing Kim's cheek again.

"So, how's it feel to be married finally?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we always knew it would happen," Katherine said. "How does it feel?"

"I don't know," Kimberly said looking at Tommy. "It's not even been but a few days."

"But it's been a great few days. Best in my life."

"That is has." They kissed again.

"Trying to eat here," Rocky said. Kimberly glared at him and threw a piece of toast at him. Rocky moved perfectly to catch it in his mouth. Everyone laughed.

"I'm just happy that I finally have this lug back in my life."

"Same here, Beautiful. I love you."

"Mmm…I love you too," Kimberly said cupping his face as she kissed him. Tommy looked around at all his best friends, together again. They were all smiling at the happy couple. Tommy and Kimberly smiled back. Tommy knew with them, anything was possible.

* * *

That afternoon 

Kimberly groaned loudly, as she got another answering machine.

"What is it, Beautiful?" Tommy asked. She plopped down into his lap.

"Why is everyone out of town!"

"Another answering machine?" Billy asked.

"Yes! Unless…"

"Unless what?" Jason asked.

"Zedd? Maybe he got to them, like the lawyers. He is that sick."

"But why would prevent us from talking to anyone? We already know he stole your son," Aisha said.

They had just returned from the hospital a few hours ago again. Billy had been able to go through papers of documents and newspapers from 9 years ago. There seem to be a different account of that night from a nurse. So, Kimberly and Tommy finally got to talk to an old security guard that mentioned a nurse claiming some bizarre story about a man in the nursery. It was disputed because no tapes in the halls or nursery showed a man with a baby leaving the nursery. Her accounts were neglected from the records, only a few documents even counted her accounts from dozens of articles. Kimberly knew that nurse saw Zedd that night, but was hushed up with the baby found dead since she left her station unprotected. That is a serious 'no-no' in the hospital to leave your station without a guard or someone watching. The hospital wouldn't want that in their reports, so did the smart thing and shut that nurse up and fired her within the end of the year.

"Doesn't mean, he won't stop us from getting some proof," Tommy said holding Kimberly.

"Yeah." Billy was on his computer typing away. He hadn't moved hardly today.

"Where has Zedd been hiding out?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know."

"I have been using the computer to find any orbiting ships in Earth's atmosphere," Adam said. "But nothing so far, maybe Zedd's craft is cloaked or maybe he is back on the moon."

"I don't that," Tommy said. He remembered when he went with the many of the former red rangers to battle on the Moon. "The Moon has been deserted for many years. I don't think Zedd would do that. I think our best bet is a floating fortress."

"Then where?" Jason asked, knowing the same, since he was with the group of red ranger leaders battling on the Moon against some of the Machine Empire's generals.

"I found her!" Billy cried out.

"Found whom!"

"The nurse! The one that you said took the baby to the nursery. Nurse Irene Clark, she still lives in the area. I got everything on her. It's Upstate New York." Kimberly jumped up from Tommy's lap and went over to the computer. Billy pulled out the print out and handed it over.

"It should take maybe 2 hours to reach her house and it's almost 5 now. Let's go."

"Wait, Kim…"

"Wait! We have to talk to her today!"

"It's late and you said it yourself, 2 hours away. I don't think it's wise to go to her place at 7 o'clock at night and ask her questions about something that happened 9 years ago."

"I don't care!"

"Tommy's right, Kim," Aisha said.

"Yeah. Call her and set up a meeting tomorrow," Tanya said.

"We already have to dig up the grave tomorrow and Billy has to run DNA tests. I need to speak with this woman as soon as possible. Before Zedd gets a chance to corrupt her, or worst, kidnap her."

"You really think he would go that far."

"Yes! Zedd will anything and everything to keep Chris to himself."

"I'll go to the gravesite, Kim. You go talk to the nurse."

"I don't want you to deal with that alone."

"I'm not alone. I can it."

"Still, Tommy, I…I want to be there with you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We'll just have to make time. I mean, we have to do this right. We can't afford mistakes at this time." Tommy nodded taking her hand. "I want to do everything right, so we can get our son back."

"If it requires a DNA test to prove the paternity of the buried boy, that might take a few hours," Billy said. "I can do that while you go talk to the nurse."

"That sounds good. Thank you Billy. Thank you all for…helping….us…"

"Are you kidding me," Jason said. "Rangers stick together."

"We are with you guys through anything. We will do what we must to help you," Aisha said.

"We will help you get your son back and we will defeat Zedd once and for all."

"We promise," Katherine said. Kimberly shook her head to the tears rolling down her cheek as she hugged Aisha and Katherine.

"Thank you."

* * *

Next morning 

Kimberly and Tommy stood holding hands as they stood before the gravesite of their 'alleged' son as it was being dug up. Kimberly held back her cries with deep breaths. Tommy put his arms around her to steady her. Tommy knew this would be hard. The memory of burying their son would be strong right now, it was expected. Tommy never knew how much this would hurt to be standing here in this moment, about the raise a coffin.

* * *

_It was a gray morning, the day they decided to have the funeral for 'Christopher Thomas Hart-Oliver'. It was sad stormy day, as expected. Kimberly's eyes told the horror, the sadness. Her face had been drained of any emotions, but her eyes showed it all. She looked paled, her hair just super-straighten, her attire, all black as mostly expected. Tommy stood next to hes with her mother on her other side. Tommy's hand gripped her hand and squeezed it often to get some response. Kimberly would simply squeeze back, but they still hadn't talked much since the hospital. Kimberly refused to talk to him, her mother, Aisha, anyone since that night her son was pronounced dead. She had just kissed and hugged her son before the nurse took him to the nursery, only to find him dead an hour later. Kimberly hadn't cried much, maybe once truly since the death. Everyone around her would tell her it was okay, but she would hold it in. Tommy stood there with tears in his eyes, as the priest blessed their child and he was lowered into the ground. _

_The ceremony had ended 20 minutes ago now, but Kimberly hadn't moved. Tommy would squeeze her hand and pull her, but she refused to move. No expression on her face, when he tried. Everyone passing by with a rose would hug and kiss her, but she barely stirred. She barely looked up from the site before her. Dirty covering her son's coffin. Her son, her baby was gone forever now. There was no means to get him, to save him now. He was truly gone. _

_"Kimberly….Kim, you coming? Kim?" _

_"Just give her a few more moments, Tommy," Mrs. Dumas said patting his back, as Tommy pulled at Kim's arm again. _

_"I don't…" _

_"Come on." Mrs. Dumas pulled Tommy with the rest of the crowd. They walked toward the cars and limo waiting. Tommy gave his hugs and thanks to everyone again as they went into their cars. Tommy looked back up at Kimberly. She still hadn't moved. _

_"Just give her a few more moments," Kim's mother said as Tommy was staring back at her. _

_"She'll come when she's ready," Kim's father said. Tommy nodded. _

_An hour passed since the ceremony finished. Tommy came up behind Kimberly. _

_"Kimberly…Kimberly, come." Tommy placed his hand on her shoulder, only to have her pull away. "Kimberly, come!" Tommy said sternly. She turned her head slowly at him with tears in her eyes. A lone tear rolled out her eyes down her cheek. Tommy touched that cheek and pulled her to him. They hugged. "Let it out baby, it's okay. Just let it out." Kimberly just stared to the side, as Tommy rubbed her back. And then it happened. Kimberly screamed and it opened all the floodgates to such sadness. Tommy held her, hugging her through it all. They both fell to the ground, crying, hugging, and letting their soul be free of this sadness, knowing that will never happen. _

_

* * *

_

Tommy kissed the side of Kim's head as tears rolled down her face finally. Kimberly pulled away.

"No."

"Kimberly?"

"NO! I can't…!"

"Kimberly!"

"I can't do this!" Kimberly pulled away from him. She slipped.

"Kimberly!"

"I'm sorry!" Kimberly pulled off her shoes and ran as hard and as fast as she possible could. Tommy chased after her. She wasn't going to stand there and watch this happen.

Tommy caught Kimberly when she stumbled. She was crying hard. He hugged her body tight against his body.

"I can't watch that! I just can't!"

"Shhh….it's okay! It's okay."

"I can't!"

"I understand." Tommy fell to his knees with her. "It's okay."

"That was our baby, that's our baby!" Kimberly cried out. "That was my baby!" Tommy rubbed her head, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Aisha brought over Kim's shoes as the couple just sat there, Kimberly was just staring ahead with Tommy rubbing her back. Tommy nodded and took the shoes from her. 

"The man is ready to open the casket guys."

"We'll be right there." Aisha nodded and left them. Tommy slipped on Kim's shoes.

"You okay now?" She nodded as Tommy fixed her shoes on.

"I'm sorry about going to pieces like that. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's hard, I know. We did buried a son here, whether or not he was ours, we still buried him here. Of course this would be hard to go back and reopen."

"I just… I know Carl is our son now, and we still lost him that night. But, another baby was lost that night, and he's here. He's still here, a baby was still lost here."

"I know, Beautiful."

"And what about all that time we lost with Carl? And all that time he was moved from house, from family to family and he spent with that monster he calls a friend, or worst, a father figure. How do we change that? How do we…?"

"We won't get that time back we lost with Carl, I'm sorry. But we still have plenty of time left to enjoy with him. He's still young, he's not too old. We're definitely not too old. We will have plenty of time, Kim."

"I guess that is true. We do still have time to share with him. To teach him." Tommy kissed her again.

"Come on." They stood up. Tommy brushed Kim's jacket and skirt free of grass and dirt. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly whispered as her face was buried against his chest.

"Can you do this now?" Tommy asked holding her shoulders back so he would see her face.

"I don't know."

"I'm right here, I'm never leaving you again." Tommy wiped her face down with a handkerchief. "I love you." Kimberly nodded and hugged him again. Tommy rubbed the back of her head and back.

"Okay, lets go."

"You sure? I can do it alone, you can go talk to the nurse or wait in the car."

"No. I want to…I need to stay with you and do this."

"Okay."

"I know I can do it. With you holding my hand, I can do anything."

"Good." Tommy put his arm around her and they walked back to the gravesite.

* * *

They all stood as the casket was above ground, about to be opened. 

"Are you ready?" Tommy nodded to the guys about to lift the top. "Miss, are you ready?"

"Just…just do it," Kimberly said to them, squeezing Tommy's hand. Kimberly closed her eyes as it was cracked. She squeezed Tommy's hand again, he did the same. The top slowly opened to gasps all around. Kimberly turned and buried her face against Tommy. He hugged her, closing his eyes with her. Everyone around them had peered into the casket and gasped loudly. Tommy opened his eyes and looked into the casket as well.

"Where's the body?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Kimberly's eyes opened and she looked as well. "Why is it empty!"

"Where's the body!"

_oooo...dumdumdum! What does Zedd have in store next? 'A Case of the Year' is the next installation. Hoping to get around to that when I get more free time. I'm a teacher now, only took me a year to decide my life after college, warping the minds of our future youth. Scary, but fun. Bad ass children in Jersey, watch out:P _

_'Til next time :)_

_don't forget to review please :P_


	7. Case of the Year

**Chapter 7: The Case of the Year**

Tommy and Kimberly, with the rest, found an empty grave; though there was suppose to be a body. There were no bones; no presence of a body was buried in that casket. Nothing. Even the people in charge couldn't explain since it is clearly written down there was a body buried here. Billy brought up his computer to find out any information about the site. After several moments, Billy had found the site had been tampered with just yesterday. A report of a man around the gravesite the morning before was never brought to case and thought of nothing, since nothing was taken. Kimberly knew it was Zedd. He didn't want them to prove the body was not theirs, so took the body. Billy found paper work on an unscheduled cremation occurring today.

"Today!"

"That must our missing body!" Tommy and Kimberly rushed with everyone to check it, knowing something was up. They were too late, as the body was already cremated. Billy rushed to take the ashes and test them, but Kimberly and Tommy knew they would have to use the nurse now, since there was no body to prove their case.

Billy worked all day on the ashes of the dead body and finding out the DNA patterns. He needed to find some match to Tommy and Kimberly's DNA to prove that was their child. If not, he knew that was enough information to prove that body wasn't their son. It would take a few hours to get all the testing in order, and a day for the test to be accurate. He was not stopping until he proved with the ashes that the body was no relationship to Kimberly or Tommy at all. You can't dispute DNA. If the DNA showed no correlation, Zedd's stand was weakened severely.

* * *

Next morning 

Nurse Irene Clark was called after what happened at the cemetery. She sounded very nervous on the phone and cancelled any meeting yesterday at all with Kimberly and Tommy, which made them suspicious. Kimberly knew only one person was behind this. Kimberly and Tommy drove up Nurse Irene's home the following morning.

"Who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Kimberly and this is Tommy…"

"I know who are you! You are that crazy couple that wish to disturb my peace! Go away! Get off my property! He said you would come!" Tommy stopped the door when the old nurse went to slam the door. "Get out!"

"We are talking to you right now!" Tommy pushed his way into the house.

"Get out, or I'll call the police!" The old nurse walked to the phone, but Kimberly pulled it away. She tossed the phone into the wall.

"Listen here, Nurse Clark! Our son was kidnapped 9 years ago! All we want to do is talk!"

"He will kill me!"

"I promise you, Ms. Clark. He won't hurt you, as long as I am alive," Kimberly said.

"Then you are as good as dead as I am if I tell you anything."

"You don't know me, Ms. Clark. That man does not scare me."

"Or me," Tommy said. "You have my word and my word is my bond. No harm will come to you, if you can help us get our son back. We just want our son back. Can't you help us?" It took a long talk, but eventually Kimberly and Tommy got her convinced to come back to California with her when the time required and she would testify at the courts on behalf of Kimberly and Tommy. Billy was able to get security watch on Nurse Clark up until she testified in court.

* * *

A few days later 

Tommy and Kimberly were packing up her final items from her place, since she was moving back with Tommy to California tomorrow morning. Aisha, Katherine and Tanya were taking trips with the boxes downstairs, as the couple finished up. Kimberly and Tommy both agreed to raise their son when they win the court case in sunny California. Kimberly, though loved New York City, wanted to keep her place as a rental to come back anything when they wanted to visit the City, so she got a rental contract for it, since she owned the apartment. It would be a waste to give up since a nice place. She was going to do the time-share with the place.

"Hang me some more bubbles," Tommy said. Kimberly did. She went up behind Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

"You think all my stuff will fit in your house?"

"I don't know, maybe just your clothes." Kimberly laughed.

"I can't wait to get our son back."

"Me too, Beautiful." They hugged. "Now come on, Jason and Rocky will be back with the truck soon." They kissed. Jason and Rocky were driving the truck back to California, which would take about a week; maybe less if they pushed it. Katherine was joining them, since she always wanted to go cross-country drive. So, flying back with Kim and Tommy were, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Billy and Zack. Kimberly and Tommy couldn't be happier to have their friends with them during the next true battle in their life. This fight was going to take a lot of luck, strength, love and support, and what better team than the Power Rangers.

The last night was the most romantic final night in the City for Kimberly. Tommy had brought dozens of candles and flowers and set them up around the bedroom, as the girls were doing some last minute shopping, for what, Tommy didn't know. It was the girls in the city, shopping was a given. They were all flying out the city back to California in the morning. Kimberly and Tommy made love that night under the New York skies.

* * *

They landed in Reefside, California, late that afternoon, in late November. December was just a week away. 

"Wow, this is Reefside," Aisha said. "A lot like Angel Grove, a bit bigger." Tommy was driving the rental Expedition from the airport to his home. He knew it would be tight, having 10 people in his house eventually, but they would make it work.

"I know," Adam said.

"Where do you think the others are now?" Tanya asked.

"Probably Tennessee. They have had about 12 hours on the road."

"I can't believe they aren't stopping, only for gas. Rocky is going to go crazy after 3 days in a car."

"Well, Jase is too cheap to pay a night for a motel, they should be here Monday morning." Billy went to work on getting a supreme lawyer council for the case. He had a friend; Keith Paulsen, who was a great attorney in LA. He had asked Keith to take the case which he did without much fight. Keith welcomed a chance to expand his business and help reunite a family was also a plus.

"We have the meeting with Keith in the morning, so I suggest we all work on the sleeping arrangements and get an early bed time. We still have so much legal documents to go through."

"You need to go to pick-up those beds and blankets from the store," Kimberly said.

"Right. I'll do that now." Tommy kissed her cheek.

"I'll come with you bro," Zack said.

"Thanks." Tommy left with Zack. Kimberly started unpacking, when she felt flushed. The room started getting fuzzy. Kimberly was breathing hard.

"Kim, you don't look so good."

"I-I...fffii.."

"Kimberly!" Adam caught her as she fainted a bit.

"II-I'm, I'm fine. I just, got a little lightheaded. I didn't eat much this morning and with the flying all day long. I'm fine."

"Get her to the couch." Adam lifted Kimberly with ease and sat her on the couch.

"Guys, I'm fine!"

"I'll get her some juice," Katherine said.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Get her some juice," Billy said. He checked her forehead and pulse. "You're not warm. Your pulse is a bit fast and you do look pale though."

"Thank Bill. I love to hear when I look like shit." Billy laughed. "I'm fine, really." Katherine came back from the kitchen.

"Uh, all I could find drinkable was water. The juice and milk, well had chunks in it."

"Ew. Thanks though." Kimberly took the glass of water. "I guess, we need to go food shopping."

"We'll do that, you rest," Tanya said.

"I'll stay with her, you guys go." They all nodded. Aisha sat on the couch with Kimberly. She checked Kim's forehead again. "Drink up." Kimberly did.

"Sha's right, we don't have much time before Rocky gets here and tries to eat us out of the house and home." Everyone laughed and then left.

"You sure you okay?"

"Yes! I'm good."

* * *

Monday morning, last day of November, the rangers were in Keith's office for the second time in the past few days. Everyone together. Keith had come up a strategy for Kim and Tommy's case finally. With all the evidence they had, the judge would have to grant a DNA paternity test. Once that was given, Kimberly and Tommy knew, the next test was a custody battle. They hated to have to put the Edwards through the process of losing another child, but it was the only way to get their son. 

"Well, I got some good news and bad news."

"I love good news first," Kimberly said sitting next to Tommy at the long table with the rest.

"We will be able to make our case to the judge by Wednesday." Everyone clapped and was excited.

"Wow!'

"That's wonderful news!"

"Okay, what's the bad news?" Jason asked. Rocky, Katherine and him just arrive early this morning, but nothing was stopping them from still helping out, not even the lack of sleep from driving for 4 straight days.

"It appears the Edwards got some major firepower defense lawyers for this paternity case."

"What?"

"This guy, his name is Joshua Lake, and his entire Lake attorney firm has taken this case."

"Joshua Lake, where have I heard that name from?" Tommy asked.

"Probably because he is this arrogant lawyer from Sacramento, that hasn't lost a case in 4 years," Kimberly said rubbing her forehead. She sighed. "He's good, really good."

"4 years or winning! Wow."

"He's fighting any paternity test for Carl."

"I bet he is," Kimberly said. "He can't fight the evidence, that's our truth."

"He claims tampering."

"Fine, he can take our samples and do his own testing."

"Oh, he plans on it, which could delay the case for months."

"Months! We can't have months, we need our son now!"

"I'm doing everything I can to speed up the case and make sure he gets our sample testings and runs his own test in a timely fashion."

"How long will that take?"

"A week, maybe more."

"Then we have a wait for the custody case and…"

"Don't worry. I promised you, you will have your son."

"But you said it yourself, custody battles can take months, years…we don't have years to waste."

"Mrs. Oliver, you mustn't lost faith. When the DNA test comes back in your favor, the Edwards won't be able to fight that evidence. It will be a hard transition for them, losing another child, which we all hate to see happen, but we can't worry about that. I will do everything I can to speed up this case and get you back your son by the holidays." Tommy rubbed Kim's back before taking her hand. She sighed and laid her head to his shoulder.

* * *

By the second week of December, the DNA paternity test case was over with. It really only took a few days for the judge to see the pile of evidence, but the Lake firm fought hard against one, though with their tests, it all came back the same. Zedd posed a reporter on the case, to keep close. He was none to happy with the ruling. Kimberly and Tommy were very pleased to find out the judged ruled in favor of a DNA paternity test on Carl. A few days later, it came back positive as Carl was Tommy and Kim's biological child. Edwards got up from the courtroom with Carl and Dennis and left the celebrating couple with their lawyers, family and friends. 

"One more thing to do," Tommy said hugging Kimberly. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Tommy kissed her cheek and hugged her again. Kimberly searched the courtroom for the Edwards and Carl. She rushed outside. Camera flashing, along with reporters asking for reactions about winning, but Kimberly didn't care.

"Mr. Edwards! Mrs. Edwards, wait!" Kimberly ran down the steps toward their car with Tommy behind her. "Please, wait!"

"Don't think we won't fight you for our son!" Mr. Edwards said closing the door on Dennis and Carl in the backseat. He helped his wife into the passenger seat in the front.

"I don't want to fight you anymore. We can come with a better solution without judges, and lawyers, if you just…"

"You will not take our son away from us!"

"That is my son!" Kimberly yelled. Mr. Edwards closed the door to his wife.

"No DNA test makes you a mother!"

"I have lost 9 years with my son. You have had just 2 years and I have lost all 9. He was taken from me, from his true mother why must you fight this?"

"My wife cannot take another lost child!"

"And I can't take another lost year with my son. I know this is hard, I really do, but we can work this out."

"How? You want to take him for the week and we take him weekends and every other holiday? Does that sound good for you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. You want him with you always, but he is with us now."

"Not for long," Kimberly said. Mr. Edwards looked at her. "I'm so sorry, I really am. I wished, I hoped we could work this out, but now I see we won't be able to. I will see you in court, Mr. Edwards. I didn't want to do this, but I see I have no other choice." Kimberly stepped back from the car. "Carl, I'll be seeing you soon," Kimberly said as she talked to him through the window. Carl pressed his hand to the window and Kimberly did the same before the car drove off. Tears rolled down Kim's cheeks as she stood there with her hand out. Tommy put his hands on Kim's shoulders as he kissed the side of her head. He took her outstretched hand and brought his arms around her.

"Don't worry, soon he'll be coming home with us." Kimberly looked up at him with a smile and nodded. Tommy kissed the side of her head again.

"Soon."

* * *

Keith barely took a week to get the custody battle in working. Normally, custody battles could be dragged out by both sides especially the side that could potential lose the child, but Keith Paulsen put everything else with his firm on hold. He even got temporarily visits for Kimberly and Tommy to spend a few hours with Carl. The first visits were hard, since they had to stay in the Edwards house the whole time. Carl barely talked to Kimberly and Tommy has they sat on the couch the first time. Tommy and Kimberly would ask questions, but Carl would simple just sit there staring ahead. They just watched tv for an hour. Kimberly would attempt to touch Carl, but he pulled away. Tommy would take her hand to comfort her. He knew it would be hard on Kim, if Carl rejected her. 

The third visit was a bit better. They were able to spend some time outside in fresh air. Kimberly and Tommy stood in the backyard away from the house with Carl. Carl was sitting on the swing before Kimberly sat down on a swing as well with him. He was swinging slightly. They had tried questions for the past 10 minutes, but Carl would just look down at his feet, kicking at the grass and dirt.

"Carl, baby, you gotta talk to us," Kimberly said. "I can't take this silence. Please." Carl looked up at her. "Please? We love you, we just want to talk, get to know each other. Doesn't that sound fun?" Carl shrugged.

"So, um, Carl, what do you like in school?" Tommy asked. Carl shrugged again. "Come on, son. You must have a favorite class. Kim loved art class."

"I did and biology too."

"Gym."

"Gym is fun," Kimberly said looking up at Tommy with a smile.

"I always loved gym too. I could run and play basketball all I wanted."

"I like basketball," Carl said looking up at Tommy.

"Good, I can have a hoop put up in our backyard. We can play all the time the next time."

"Am I going to live with you guys soon?"

"Yeah, we hope so," Tommy said.

"Ed doesn't want that."

"We know," Kimberly said touching his shoulder.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

"I don't know baby."

"He will always be my best friend, no matter who my parents are. He has always been with me."

"But that has to change, son." Tommy squatted before him after stopping him from swinging.

"Why?"

"Because, as your parents, you don't need him now. Not anymore. He can go away, we'll take care of you from now on."

"Your father is right. We are here for you now, and we will never leave you again. We love you and we can't wait to have you home with us." Kimberly caressed his face with a smile. "We got a huge Christmas tree and decoration everywhere for you next time. Maybe then you can come to our place."

"What about them, my other Mom and Dad? Won't they miss me?"

"Well, you can still visit them if you want. I know they would love that too," Kimberly said.

"I can still come here?"

"Of course you can," Tommy said. "We know this will be very hard on them, and if we can do anything to lessen that pain, we will."

"When can I come stay with you?" Carl asked.

"Soon."

"Tonight?"

"You want to stay with us tonight?"

"Yes." Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other.

"I don't think the Edwards will allow that son," Tommy said.

"We can ask," Kimberly said with a smile. "Maybe they will."

"Please ask," Carl said.

"I'll go ask." Tommy walked back inside with them. The Edwards were standing there.

"We were wondering…if maybe, Carl can stay the night with us."

"What?"

"Please, can I?" Carl asked, as he held Kim's hand.

"It would be just the night, I promise. We'll bring him back in the morning, you can take him to school."

"I told you, after just a few visits they are ready to take Carl completely from us!" Mr. Edwards rubbed his wife's back after he squeezed her hand. Kimberly squeezed Carl's hand.

"I want to stay with them, please."

"Son, no. You are our son…."

"I am not! I am their son, and I deserve to be with them now!" Mrs. Edwards gasped, as Mr. Edwards shook his head.

"Carl, until the courts say otherwise, you are our son and you have to…" Mrs. Edwards touched her husband's back.

"Let him go."

"What?" Mrs. Edwards smiled at Carl with tears in her eyes.

"I'll get some PJs for you," she said weakly going upstairs.

"Thank you!" Carl rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her tightly. Kimberly smiled, as Tommy took her hand.

* * *

Tommy took the bag from Mrs. Edwards's hand. 

"He loves to be read to, you know to sleep," she said. "Anything will do."

"Okay."

"And make sure he brushes his teeth, and…"

"We will," Kimberly said with her hands on Carl's shoulder and back. "Thank you so much for allowing this." Mr. and Mrs. Edwards nodded walking them out to the jeep. "We'll see you in the morning." Tommy nodded to the Edwards as he opened the car door for Kimberly and Carl.

"Put on your seatbelt son," Tommy and Mr. Edwards said together. Mr. Edwards looked at Tommy.

"Goodbye."

"Bye!"

Carl took his bag and was helped out the jeep by Kimberly as she carried him briefly before putting him down to walk to the door.

"Is this all yours!"

"Yeah, and it is yours too."

"Now, your room is almost done," Kimberly said taking his hand, as Tommy took his small bag. Carl smiled at all the Christmas decorations outside.

"Wow." Kimberly and Tommy smiled. Aisha met them at the door with fresh cookies.

"Now, the house was full with our friends, a few of them having to go back, but you will meet them all eventually.

"Hi, I'm Aisha."

"Aisha is my best friend since high school. She's like, well, she is my sister. You'll love her."

"I got cookies." Carl's eyes lit up. "Sugar Christmas trees and Santas. I hope you like them." Carl took one cookie and smiled as he took a bite. Tommy took one as well.

"Aisha always makes the best cookies."

"Hey!" Kimberly hit his arm. "My cookies are good."

"Yeah, after you drown them with milk." Kimberly gasped, but laughed as Carl and Tommy were laughing with Aisha.

"I cleaned up the bedroom for you."

"Oh, thanks." Kimberly had called to tell Aisha that Carl was coming over for the night. Jason, Aisha, and Billy were the only ones left still in town. Zack had to go back to his dance company, Adam had to return back to work at his hospital as a surgeon. He took a vacation from being a doctor to be with them, but had his job to return to. Rocky had to go check on his dojo in Texas. Tanya had to go back to her DJ job and Katherine had her ballet Christmas show to do, but would be back after the holidays.

"How about you show Carl the house, Tommy?"

"Oh, sure. Come on, little man." Tommy put his hand on Carl's back and showed him around.

That night

Kimberly pulled the covers back on her side of the bed as Tommy came out from the bathroom. They had just tucked Carl into bed a few minutes ago. Carl seemed in good spirits just down the hall from his parents. He gave them and allowed them to kiss him goodnight, first time he had allowed that type of affection in about a week. He wouldn't even let Kimberly hug him at first.

"Do you think he's okay in there?"

"Yeah," Tommy said pulling off his shirt.

"I can't believe he's in there."

"I know." Kimberly got under the covers after hanging up her robe. Tommy got into bed with her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can this really be happening? Is our son really here?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah."

"It's so wonderful." Kimberly raised her head to look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Keeping your promise." She kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tommy pulled the lamp tassel and the room went dark. "Goodnight."

"Night, Beautiful." Tommy hugged her. Not even 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Tommy sat up. "Yeah?"

"Uh, Dad…"

"Carl?" Tommy pushed the covers back and went to the door. Tommy opened the door to find Carl standing there. Kimberly sat up in bed.

"Carl, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kimberly asked.

"I uh, I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want us to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Carl nodded.

"Okay, come on." Tommy rubbed his head. Kimberly got up and followed her boys. Tommy covered Carl up with Kimberly. She sat on the bed, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay now?" Carl nodded. "Good."

"How about I read another story?"

"That sounds great," Kimberly said. "Would you like another story?" Carl nodded. Kimberly and Tommy had allowed Carl to open one present early. They had gotten him the box set of books. Tommy smiled and opened the second book in 'The Chronicles of Narnia' where he left off. 'Prince Caspian'.

"Okay, let's see. Chapter 3." Tommy started reading. Kimberly smiled at him. Carl fell right on to sleep. Kimberly touched Tommy's arm. He looked up from reading. Tommy put the book mark in and closed the book.

"He looks like an angel, much like you when you're asleep."

"Yeah?" Kimberly reached down and kissed his cheek. Carl moaned, but sleep on as Tommy clicked off the lamp.

"Yeah, he looks so much like you." Kimberly and Tommy slightly closed the door behind them. Kimberly hugged Tommy. He held her just as tight. Aisha and Jason stood there.

"How's junior?" Jason asked. Ever since he saw him and saw the resemblance to Tommy, he had called him junior or little Tommy.

"Sleeping."

"Is he okay?" Aisha asked.

"It'll just take some time to get use to everything."

"What are you guys still doing up?"

"We heard talking."

"Where's Bill?"

"Billy was knocked out last time I saw," Jason said. They were sharing a room downstairs, as Aisha got the couch.

"He has been working hard this past weeks to help us."

"Well, we should all get some sleep," Tommy said. "We got tons to go over with Keith."

"I just hate custody battles. One side is always hurt in the end." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly. "I hate that, I don't want to hurt the Edwards, but I do want Carl with us."

"I know, Beautiful." They all turned back in for bed.

* * *

Not even a week later, Keith had the case on custody of Carl started. On the first day, it was pretty heated with harsh exchanges between lawyers. Nurse Clark gave her testimony to the judge a few days into the case. Then a surprising event occurred. Mrs Edwards stood up with her husband before the judge could call the case for the end of the week. 

"I would like to say something."

"Your honor, allow me to have a word with my client," Mr. Lake said. "What are you doing?" Mr. Edwards took his wife's hand.

"The right thing. Your honor, I have, we have something to say."

"Your honor, allow me a moment…"

"Mr. Lake, I want to say this."

"Control your client," Zedd whispered to Mr. Lake. He has posed as a member of the lawyers on custody side for the Edwards.

"No, I must speak now. Your honor, may I speak?"

"Go ahead." Mrs. Edwards took a deep breath. Her husband squeezed her hand and nodded.

"We would like to forfeit our case against the Olivers."

"Excuse me?" The Judge said.

"Mrs. Edwards, do you know what you are saying?" Mr. Lake asked.

"Yes, we do." The lawyer sat down with a deep sigh.

"Sir, you see, when we lost our son, we felt that adopting would be a great opportunity to help aid our suffering and help another child in need. We have had nearly 2 wonderful years with Carl, but the Olivers have had none. Their son was taking from them in the worst way and they have had to live with the sorrow of that for 9 years. It's time we end that."

"You wish to give up your rights as the parents of Carlton Edwards."

"Yes, your honor. My wife and I have discussed this all week and we both agree it isn't fair to the Olivers or Carl. He deserves to be with his parents, his biological parents." Kimberly gasped and covered her mouth.

"We are so sorry." Tommy and Kimberly stood up.

"Well, if that is your decision, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards…"

"Yes, your honor. That is our decision."

"Well, once all the paperwork done. You may take your son Mr. and Mrs. Olivers," the Judge said raising his mantle. "This case is done."

"NOOO!" Zedd appeared. Many people screaming at the sight of the monster.

"Zedd."

"Attack!"

Dozens of putties and many monsters of the past from Zedd's creations appeared. Jason, Rocky, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Tommy and Kimberly went into fighting mode to help the people in the courtroom and defeat Zedd and his pitiful army once and for all.

"We have to keep these people safe, everyone spread out!"

"Right!"

"Carl, baby, come here," Kimberly said going to his side.

"Mom!"

"It's okay, baby." They hugged. "Everybody stay behind me!" The Edwards nodded, as Kimberly stood before them. Zedd attacked Tommy. Kimberly was taking down a group of putties with Aisha, as they got the people out the room and to safety. The boys handled the monsters and Zedd.

"Carl, go with them!"

"I want to stay with you!"

"No one is going anywhere." Zedd stood before the doors after the final group of people escaped. Kimberly pulled Carl behind her. He held his mother at the waist.

"Give it up, Zedd. You lost!" Kimberly yelled.

"I don't lose to pathetic humans!"

"You have lost, Zeddy boy. We won. We have Carl back and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Zedd backslapped Kimberly.

"Mom!" She fell to one knee. Kimberly smiled as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"You will never have your son." Kimberly let out a scream and punched Zedd. Tommy looked up from kicked back a monster to see Kimberly and Zedd fighting. Kimberly shielding Carl behind her.

"Go help your wife, I can handle this," Jason yelled.

"Thanks bro." Tommy jumped over several rows in the crowd and ran to help Kimberly. Tommy held Zedd's arm back when he went to hit Kimberly. Tommy kicked Zedd back, standing before Kimberly. "No more nice guy." Tommy picked up a chair and threw it at Zedd, hitting him square in the chest before his attacked him with a series of punches and kicks. Zedd could barely block most the hits.

"Enough!" His staff was lifted up into the air. Kimberly gasped as Zedd was firing up his staff.

"Carl!" Kimberly turned and covered him. Zedd sent out sparks of lightning blast throughout the room, hitting all humans.

* * *

Tommy groaned and looked up to find himself on his back. His head all mushy, unclear, the room still shaking a bit around him. Zedd pushed Kimberly aside and lifted up the unconscious Carl. Tommy groaned and tried to get up. 

"You're paralyzed. The effects should wear off in a few more moments, but you won't be able to stop me. You see, I am taking your son with me now."

"No.." Tommy groaned out.

"Try and stop me, or better yet, try and follow me. We can have a final battle, Tommy. I'm not too far, but come alone. Oh, and so you know this now, I will be back for your wife. You just have to search the skies for me," Zedd said laughing as he disappeared. Everyone started waking up. Tommy looked over to find his wife face down on the ground, the only one not moving.

"Kimberly!" He lifted her up. "Kim? Kim!" She didn't wake up.

* * *

Billy was working on his computer for any location of Zedd in space. Everyone had been examined at the hospital. Kimberly was the only one still unconscious. Tommy was finally released from his examination, he rushed to check on everyone, mostly Kimberly. He found the others outside the hall from Kim's room. 

"I have to go after Zedd."

"Bro, you can't go alone," Jason said as Tommy went to Kim's door. "You can't go there alone." Tommy slightly closed her door as he turned back to everyone.

"I have to save my son!"

"What about Kimberly!"

"She'll get better."

"You can't leave her in that hospital bed alone!"

"She has you guys."

"She needs you!" Tommy looked through the window, as Kimberly was lying unconscious on the bed after the battle in the courthouse.

"I found Zedd's fortress. Adam was right, it was heavily cloaked. He must have released it to give up his location."

"Thank you Billy."

"You cannot leave your wife!" Aisha yelled.

"She'll be fine once I bring home our son."

"And how exactly will you get there?" Rocky said. Billy was able to locate a shuttle ship from the beneath the remains of the Command Center.

"I think I have the answer to that." Billy brought over his handheld computer. "Years ago, during the Zeo year, Zordon had Alpha and I design a ship. This spaceship was created in case the Zeo rangers had to take the battle to King Mondo's fortress in space. Though Divatox destroyed the Command Center and the Turbo rangers went into space, I believe that ship is still here. Buried underneath the ruins of the Command Center."

"How do I get to it?" Tommy asked.

"I think I fought the coordinates, but I don't know how functional the ship will be, Tommy. It has been many years."

"I have to try."

"I designed it as a combination of your phoenix zord control panel."

"Okay. I think I can remember how to fly it then."

"You're not serious going to go alone?" Aisha asked.

"I have to go alone. Zedd is waiting for a final battle, he's gonna get one."

* * *

Tommy went into the room. Kimberly moaned as he kissed her forehead. 

"Tommy?"

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy said kissing her again.

"Where's Carl?"

"Don't worry about that, you just have to get better."

"I'm fine. I just…where's Carl? Is he okay?" Kimberly asked.

"He will be. I have to leave for a bit."

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't…Tommy, what's going on?"

"I have to leave you for a little bit, but I'll be back."

"Please, don't go!"

"Baby, I will be back."

"Zedd has Carl, doesn't he?" Tommy nodded. "You're going after him alone."

"I have to."

"No! We promised! You swore we would do this together!"

"And we have, but I must do the rest alone now."

"You can't do this alone!" Kimberly yelled.

"I have to." Tommy kissed her forehead, before on the lips. Tears rolled down her face. She hugged him.

"No, don't do this. You can't go alone!"

"I'll be back Beautiful, with Carl." Tommy hugged her just as tight before pulling away. Kimberly grabbed his arm.

"NO! I'm coming!"

"Kimberly, please, don't do this, please, not now. I can't...please, stay here okay."

"You're leaving me to go fight a battle you can't win alone!"

"I will be fine, okay," Tommy said.

"No, you can't leave me here to worry! I'm going!"

"No, you will stay here!"

"I am not a child! I make my own decisions! I'm coming."

"You are staying, promise me now!" Tommy sat on the bed.

"No."

"You will stay here, Kimberly. Promise me. Promis me!"

"I promise!" Tommy kissed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

"Good girl. I love you," Tommy said.

"I love you too." The doctor came in once Tommy walked away.

"Where is your husband?"

"He's...gone. He left."

"Oh, I was hoping to tell you and your husband together."

"Tell us what?"

"Great news. Your test results came back, Mrs. Oliver...you're..."

* * *

Aisha was the last to hug Tommy goodbye outside the hospital doors as he was able to get into his jeep. 

"You guys keep watch over her for me," Tommy said.

"We will keep her safe."

"You take care, bro. Come back safe with Carl."

"Thanks." Tommy left. They all went back inside to see if Kim could be released soon. They could all wait at home and not some hospital for Tommy to come home with Carl.

"Uh, where's Kim?" Aisha asked as she looked through the window. Everyone went to the room.

"We must have to wrong room. This room is empty."

"No, she was in 112!" Aisha checked the bed and saw Kim's bag was opened that had all her things in it missing.

"Her things are missing!"

"But the doctor was just in there," Jason said.

"Where would she go…?"

_ooooh...where has our Kim gone to? A huge battle in space...will Tommy get back his son from Zedd's evil? And what is the news from Kim's doctor? A deadly arrow will strike someone, a death in the mix, but who? Until next time chicos. Reviews always welcomed! _


	8. Standing Outside the Fire

**Chapter 8: Standing Outside the Fire**

Tommy had just found the Command Center, when the computer Billy gave beeped in. Tommy assumed it was just one the guys trying to get him to stop there, so clicked it off without answering it. He found the path leading underground to the former Command Center.

"Sorry guys, I can't talk to you now. I have to do this alone." He walked toward the ship. He didn't see a yellow cab appear in the distance and park next to his black jeep.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you here?"

"Here's your money." A hundred dollar bill was shoved forward before the door was slammed. "Now, get out of here."

"Yes, sir." Tommy used the sequence Billy gave him to open the flap to the ship. The ship was dusky thanks to being buried underground for the past 7 years. He went into the ship. Tommy was able to start up the ship after staring the sequence given to him. It took a few minutes to warm up, as Tommy finally closed up the flap to the ship before he flew it up into space. Tommy was able to find some weapons on his way to the main deck. Once he hits out the atmosphere of Earth, a slight rumble in the back, causing Tommy to lift up his laser gun. Tommy sets the ship to the coordinates of Zedd's fortress thanks to Billy. Tommy raises his gun to fire just as the doors open, when a figure falls to the ground before him.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tommy pulled the figure to her feet after shaking her a bit. Kimberly stood before him. 

"I'm sorry."

"You left the hospital! How could you do that? I told you to stay!" Tommy yelled.

"When do I ever listen to you!" Tommy groaned. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I know." The ship shook.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't…" The ship shook again. "We're being firing at!" Tommy pulled Kimberly to him before going to the panel to hold her steady as another blast came. "Hold on!" The ship rumbled again.

"We can't take another hit like that!" Kimberly yelled as the computer beeped in. "Why is he firing at us!"

"Shields are down to 45!"

"What do we do?"

"Hang on!" Tommy brought the auto-pilot off the ship and tried to dodge the blasts. Kimberly held his arms as he maneuvered through space. Kimberly slipped, but was able to hold on to Tommy.

"Weapons?" Kimberly looked down at the panel as Tommy was dodging blast. She started pressing some buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Firing everything we have!" Kimberly fired the weapons at Zedd's fortress. "Damn, his shields! What do we do?" Kimberly yelled.

"I don't know," Tommy said. Kimberly gasped as a white beam was fired at them again. It was a blinding light. Tommy shielded his eyes after turning Kimberly to his chest. The computer beeped in.

"He has a tracking beam on us, he's pulling us in," Tommy said. "Hold on to me." Kimberly nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Tommy tried the thrusters, but the sticks were stuck. "Damn it! Hold on!" Kimberly did tighter, as Tommy tried to force the ship out, but nothing worked. Their ship was pulled into the fortress's opening.

"We're sitting ducks, aren't we?" Kimberly asked looking up at him.

"Load up!" Tommy went over to weapon's panel. Kimberly caught a few laser guns.

"We're going to fight?

"You're damn right, we're gonna fight. And this time, listen to me and stay behind me!" Tommy pulled down more guns into a bag.

"What are these?"

"Looks like bombs." Kimberly packed a few in her pockets. She put a few in Tommy, as he put a bag around his back. "Stay behind me."

"Yes, oh leader."

"I mean it." Tommy grabbed the final bomb ball. Tommy reached down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." They went down to the ship flap, holding their guns high. The ship was finally landed and the opening was closed. Kimberly and Tommy took deep breaths as the ship landed. Kimberly nodded to Tommy.

* * *

"Come out, come out, Tommy boy." Tommy went to the panel and barely cracked it. Tommy pulled the bomb ring and he tossed out the bomb. It rolled to the feet of a putty, who stupid picked it up. The panel closed back up. Zedd gasped and pulled Carl out the cargo bay in a hurry. Just as the doors were closing the bomb blew. 

"1, 2, 3…" Kimberly and Tommy waited a few moments before coming out firing. Zedd has his monster from the courthouse waiting. Kimberly and Tommy stood back-to-back, firing at anything that came towards them, that wasn't destroyed from the bomb.

"Take him!" Carl was grabbed by a few putties as Zedd went back into the bay. "Move aside!" He blasted his energy strike from his staff at Tommy.

"NO!" Kimberly caught Tommy, as he fell back. Tommy was knocked unconscious from the blast. Kimberly took his gun and stood up. "Where's Carl?"

"Come with me, become my queen and we will raise him together."

"In your dreams!" Kimberly fired at him. Zedd laughed and blocked it with is staff.

"Mom!"

"Carl!" A monster hit her in the back of the head. She fell to her knees. She could see Carl just outside the door looking at her. Her hand came up to him before she fell forward and unconscious.

* * *

Zedd was able to teleport Kimberly and Tommy to a holding cell in his dungeon. Tommy woke up with a groan. Kimberly did the same. They found themselves locked in a cage. Kimberly rolled to her back as Tommy sat up quickly. He felt for a weapon, but found everything gone. 

"Finally, thought I might have killed you," Zedd said with a smile. Kimberly sat up and turned to Zedd.

"Where is Carl?" Kimberly said standing up quickly. She goes to the bars with Tommy right beside her.

"Here. You two have been out for a while."

"How long?" Tommy asked.

"A good hour," Zedd said.

"Where's Carl!" Kimberly shouted.

"I can't believe you won the court case."

"Of course, we won," Kimberly said. "Good guys always win."

"Oh, and you are just so perfect!" Zedd yelled.

"I have never said I was perfect! But evil never wins out in the end! Now gives us our son back!" Carl appeared from behind Zedd. "Carl!" Kimberly tried to reach for him through the bars, only to have Tommy stop her. Tommy saw the flash of a blue shield outside the cage

"There's a force field." Kimberly reached her hand out slowly and a light blue shield appeared. She gasped as it shocked her a bit.

"Give us our son!"

"Son? Carl, do you know them?" Carl looked at Kimberly and Tommy. He shook his head. "Then I guess he is not your son after all."

"Liar!" Kimberly yelled. "But this time you will not get away with it! Carl, baby, look at me. It's me, son. It's me, Mommy."

"Carl, who has always been your friend?" Zedd asked.

"You, Ed."

"And I have always been there to help you. Guide you." Carl nodded. "I have grown to love you, as my own, my son…"

"He is not your son!" Carl looked at Kimberly, but his eyes looked confused.

"What have you done to him?" Tommy asked.

"None of your concern."

"You did something to him," Kimberly said. "He doesn't even recognize us. Do you, Carl?" Carl looked at Kimberly. "Carl…"

"Look at me, son. Now, I would never lie to you. Let me tell you a story…I know how much you love stories."

"Don't listen to him, Carl," Tommy yelled. "He only tells lies. Lies son."

"Yes, honey. Whatever he says, it's a lie. You can trust us. Trust me."

"Do not listen to her, she is the one lying here. Come on, Carl. Let me tell you a story. My story begins well before you were even born. You see, I was to many people, a great and powerful Lord," Zedd said with his hand on Carl's back.

"Like a King?" Carl asked.

"Higher than a King."

"Did you do bad things?"

"Yes and no. I had…I did many bad things as a Lord yes to benefit my people and my legacy."

"You did it to benefit yourself!" Kimberly yelled.

"Hush! Now, you see, I was a lost and forgotten soul, much like you, but I was raised to be a ruler over the universe."

"The whole universe?"

"Yes. The whole universe. But you see those 2 people there, they opposed me and everything I did."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't want change. They didn't want me to come to their home and rule it," Zedd said.

"Of course not, who would?" Zedd laughed.

"Exactly. You see, we fought and we fought. That lady, I wanted her to be by my side. I would not have taken over if she just was by my side."

"By your side?"

"Yes, as my, well, Queen."

"You wanted her as a queen?"

"Yes, she is very beautiful, don't you think so?" Carl nodded. "Well, she only had eyes for one other person and that was not me."

"What did you do?"

"I was hurt. I loved her." Kimberly shook her head at Zedd.

"You are sick!"

"What happened?"

"You see, she moved on to that person and they had a baby, but they didn't want the baby."

"That's a lie!" Tommy yelled. "You took our baby!" Carl looked at Tommy.

"Honey, look at me. We wanted you, we want you now. Our mistake was not coming sooner."

"No, your mistake was not fighting," Zedd said. "You don't deserve to have Carl in your life. He is my son now, come Carl."

"NO!" Zedd put his hand on Carl's shoulder. He looked at Tommy and Kimberly with a smile before they disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Tommy looked at Kimberly. He was mad and she knew it. She felt the anger about to boil over him. Kimberly kept her distance in the cell.

"I told you not to come," Tommy said through clenched teeth.

"I couldn't…I couldn't let you go without, if…"

"I told you not to come!" Tommy yelled causing Kimberly to nearly fall back. "Why don't you listen to me!"

"Why don't you see, I am with you through of all this!" Kimberly yelled back.

"I asked you to do one thing! One damn thing! You never listen! I asked for one fucking favor!"

"I know."

"You know? You fucking promise me!"

"You promised me first! You said we would do this together!" Kimberly yelled back.

"This is too dangerous for you!"

"And what about you!"

"What about me! I can take care of myself!"

"And who will save you from yourself? You are reckless and foolish and…I could not let you go alone. If you were to die…"

"What…you know I will die here, so you wanted to die with me?" Tommy was pacing around the cell.

"NO! I wanted you to know that…"

"Know what?" Tommy asked with his back to Kimberly.

"Know that I was pregnant." Tommy turned to her slowly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." He stood frozen in place, his mouth slightly open. "Tommy, did you hear me? I said, I'm…"

"You're pregnant?" She nodded. Tommy's mouth turned into a smile as he rushed to her. Cupping her face immediately kissing her passionately. Kimberly gasped, then moaned. "What the hell are you doing here then! When did you find out?"

"About 5 minutes after you left. I knew I had to go with you. I had to tell you. I had to be with you!"

"But…but baby, you're going to have a baby!" Tommy touched her stomach. "A baby. You shouldn't be here!"

"Of course I should! Who else is going to save you?" Tommy held her face and kissed her again.

"You have to promise me something and this time, you must swear by it and keep to it."

"No."

"Kimberly, swear to me, right now."

"No!"

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

"Swear it."

"I swear," Kimberly said softly. "I swear it."

"If anything happens to me, if I get into trouble, and you have Carl, and there is the chance to leave, you will take it and never look back."

"No."

"Promise me!" Kim's eyes filled with tears. Kimberly nodded as the tears rolled down her face. "Say it! Swear it!"

"I swear! I promise if I have the chance to leave with Carl, I will take it and leave you."

"Good girl." He kissed her.

* * *

Kimberly groaned, and rubbed her temples to the 5th kick at the gated door. Tommy kicked again. 

"Okay, that is enough!" Kimberly jumped up and stood between him and the gated bars. Tommy's leg stayed up at her as he paused. "Sit your ass down!" Tommy's leg slowly went down.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get us out of here," Tommy said.

"This takes brains, not strength."

"Sorry."

"I know baby. Come here." Tommy did. They hugged. "Let's just sit down and rationalize this." Tommy took a sit and pulled Kimberly into his lap.

"Complying to your wife's every command." Zedd appeared outside the cage.

"What do you want Zedd?" Kimberly asked with her arms crossed over her chest as she stood up.

"You, in my bed."

"In your dreams," Tommy huffed. Tommy stood up behind Kim. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Let us go, Zedd."

"Yeah. Don't you realize by now, you can't win this. We won both cases, we defeated you like we always do," Kimberly said.

"So beautiful." Kimberly made a face when he reached to touch her face, but Tommy pulled her back and slapped Zedd's hand away.

"Where's Carl?"

"In training as my heir?"

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"I want to see him."

"Oh, that's fine by me. But first, you must agree to be mine."

"Oh, fuck off," Kimberly said. "What is fucking wrong with you? I have a husband! I have the man I love! We just want our son back, and be a family. I will never want to be with you. No spell, no potions, nothing can change that! I love Tommy, please, just give this up!" Kimberly moved forward and held the bars. "Please, just give us Carl and let us be."

"And why should you be happy!" Zedd yelled. Zedd placed his hands over Kim's hands.

"Don't touch her!" Zedd's hand went up and Tommy was lifted up and flew back into the bars on the other side of the cage.

"Tommy!" Zedd held Kimberly there. Kimberly looked back.

"He is fine."

"Let me go!"

"Not until I have my say."

"You have had your say! You said enough! I am so tired of listening to your foolish talks of love!"

"I love you."

"You don't know love! Love is what Tommy and I have. Love is what we have for Carl. You don't know love!"

"I can! If you show me."

"I will never love you!" Zedd let her go harshly, causing Kimberly to fall back slightly. She rushed to Tommy and held his head against her chest, as she rubbed his face.

"My sensors show that you are pregnant." Kimberly looked up to Zedd. "If you want that baby to survive, leave him and be with me. Because I will kill Tommy, and if I have to, I will destroy you and your baby." Kimberly gasped. "And Carl will reign this universe with an eviler hand than I ever did." Zedd disappeared. Kimberly looked down at Tommy, rubbing his face.

* * *

Tommy woke up to hear a constant kick and groan. Tommy sat up, rubbing his head. 

"Kimberly…?" She kicked at the gate door again. "I thought this took brains?"

"Are you just going to sit there?"

"Right." Tommy stood up. "There has to be a weak spot, we have to hit together."

"Hiyah!" Kimberly kicked with Tommy. "Hiyah!"

"Wait…together." Tommy took her hand. "One, 2, 3…hiyah!" The gate popped open.

"Yes!" Kimberly jumped and hugged Tommy. "We did it!"

"Now, let's go rescue Carl."

"Right."

Tommy and Kimberly found a group of putties going through their bags. Tommy motioned for Kimberly to go to the other side. Kimberly nodded. Tommy sneaked into the room with Kimberly. A putty shook a laser gun. Kimberly tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, didn't Zedd teach you not to go through other people's things?" She punched it in the chest. Kimberly caught the gun and fired at other putties. Tommy fought the putties as well.

"Everything is here," Tommy said. "We should plant these bombs as we go."

"Yeah."

"Stay behind me."

"Fine," Kimberly sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"I mean it!"

"Fine!"

"Let's go."

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy found Zedd's throne room, a warrior in black kneeling before him. Once his mask was removed, both Kimberly and Tommy gasped. 

"No…Carl…"

"Kimberly…!" Tommy couldn't stop her as she rushed inside.

"Carl!" Carl turned around.

"Aww…time to test my warrior."

"Carl?" Tommy fired his gun as some putties rushed toward Kimberly.

"What have you done to him?" Kimberly asked.

"My job," Zedd said.

"No."

Tommy had knocked Carl out, when he was attacked. Tommy hated to have to hit his son, but he was aiming to shot Kimberly. Some monster tackled Tommy, and Kimberly fought putties and Zedd. Zedd was toying with her. Carl woke up. His hand on his bow. Zedd pushed Kimberly aside.

"Kill her son." Carl stood up slowly with his bow. He drew a long arrow from his pack and aimed a shot. Kimberly had her back to Carl as he fired his arrow at her. Tommy looked up just as Kimberly was pierced in the back of her right shoulder.

"Kimberly!" She gasped. Tommy caught Kimberly as she fell to her knees. "Kim?" He touched her face.

"My, my, my…what a dilemma you have there." Tommy sat Kimberly up, as he looked at the arrow. When his hand went to pull it, Zedd laughed. "I wouldn't do that. If you pull that arrow out, not only will she probably bleed to death, but I believe those were the poisoned arrows. Then again, leaving the arrow in, she will die sooner." Kimberly had tears in her eyes. Tommy rubbed her face with a smile.

"Hi," Kimberly whispered.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. You're going to okay."

"No, you asked me to stay behind you and I didn'listen to you."

"Yeah, well, when do you ever listen to me?" Kim smiled.

"Promise me, you will save Carl."

"We will." Tommy hugged her. Zedd raised his staff. Tommy covered Kimberly as they were fired out. Tommy opened his eyes to find them back in their cell.

* * *

Tommy lifted Kimberly to sit up better in his arms, but she only seem to want to close her eyes. 

"Beautiful, no. You can't sleep."

"I want to sleep."

"I know baby, but you can't."

"Tommy…promise me, promise me…"

"No. I won't hear any final speeches from you. Not here, not now."

"Please, listen to me."

"Kimberly, no.."

"Raise him not to be so damn stubborn like you. I know…know how hard that is, especially for you to..." Kimberly coughed. Tommy gasped, and held her face toward him. "I'm sorry that I…."

"No, look, I'm gonna pull the arrow out, okay. Just bear with me." Tommy ripped down the sleeve to his shirt. "It might hurt a bit."

"No, leave it, I'll die either way."

"Don't! Don't talk like that! You are not gonna die! Not here, not like this!" Tommy sat her up better. "Hold my arm." Kimberly did. "On 3, baby. 1,2…3." Tommy pulled the arrow out with a slight gasped scream from Kimberly. Tommy pressed his shirt to the opening, as blood came from it. "I have to stop this bleeding." Tommy applied pressure before he wrapping it. Tommy looked at the arrow, which turned to the crisp as he picked it up. Tommy groaned and tossed the stick aside. Kim's eyes closed. "No!" He shook her. "Stay awake!" Kimberly groaned as her eyes shot opened. "Good girl. Good girl, stay with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just stay awake."

"I'll try, but I'm…I'm cold. So cold."

"Well, I'll just have to keep my babies warm." Tommy rubbed her arms first, before pressing her against his chest. His shirt was opened around her, as he kept her close. She hugged him with a smile. "I can't lose you now, Beautiful. I just can't."

"I love you."

"Oh, Beautiful, I love you so much." He kissed her head. "We're going to get Carl back, I'm gonna get him for you." Tommy kissed her head as he rocked her.

Zedd appeared again with Carl. Tommy looked up at them as he was stroking Kim's face. Try as he might, she eventually closed her eyes. Tommy felt her slipping away with each breath.

"You know, I can save her. With one snap of my fingers, I can save her. And all you have to do is go back to Earth and leave us to be a family."

"Burn in hell!"

"Fine, then watch her die." Carl and Zedd disappeared.

* * *

Before the doors to the dungeon opened, Tommy looked up to see the blue shield flicker and disappear. Tommy looked up from rubbing Kim's face to see Carl standing before them. 

"What do you want, Carl?"

"How do you know my name?" Tommy looked at Carl.

"Because I know you."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am, Carl. I'm your father."

"Zedd says he's my father," Carl said walking along the cage to get a better look of Tommy and Kimberly.

"Well, do you believe him?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Everything seems a daze. Like I am in a dream here."

"More like a nightmare."

"Who are you?" Carl asked again.

"I am your father, Carl. And this is your mother. We came here to save you."

"Save me from what?"

"Zedd," Kimberly said weakly opening her eyes.

"No, baby…" Tommy tried to keep her down, as she tried to sit up.

"I am fine." Tommy helped her sit up. Kimberly looked at Carl as she slowly stood up with help from Tommy. "Carl, baby, you gotta listen to me. Zedd is a monster. And he only wishes to hurt us, by taking you from us. He is not your friend. He has no friends. He is only out for himself. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about hurting others." Carl watched Kimberly fall to one knee before him after she gasped.

"Kim!" Tommy caught her. "You're pushing yourself."

"I shot you. I did it because he told me to."

"It's okay."

"Mommy, I didn't mean to. I just, I wasn't myself."

"I know, baby."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Carl went to the cage door and opened it. Kimberly smiled as he hugged her.

"Oh, baby!" Kimberly hugged him tight. Tommy smiled. Carl pulled out a small vial with blue liquid inside.

"What is that, son?" Tommy asked.

"Put this on her." Tommy took it.

"What is it?"

"Zedd said it was the cure for the arrows. I took it."

"Why?"

"Because, because…"

"You know the truth." Carl nodded.

"I see you both, a lot. I hear you singing to me, and you just talking to me, even when I never saw your faces. I feel your presences, your undying love for me." Kimberly smiled and rubbed his head.

"Because we do love you, so much." Carl smiled and hugged Kim again.

"Okay, I better do this," Tommy said. He pulled the wrapped cloth from her wound and poured the liquid over Kim's pierced shoulder. He watched the green veins slowly disappear as they were spreading out from her cut, some going up her neck and down her back. The opening sealed up within moments. Kimberly lifted her arm without pain.

"It's gone!"

"The pain, the coldness is gone." Kimberly looked at Tommy. He kissed her shoulder before kissing her on the lips.

"Let's go home."

"Zedd still has your ship in the cargo bay."

"Good," Tommy said standing up. He helped Kimberly up. She still felt a bit woozy. "I got you baby." Tommy lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk."

"I like to carry you, Beautiful. Carl, which way?"

"To the left." They rushed out only to run right into Zedd and his army of putties and monsters.

"Bad, bad boy. How dare you turn against me, son," Zedd said.

"He is not your son!"

"No one is leaving here alive."

"We'll see about that," Tommy said putting Kimberly down. "Stay behind me." He pulled Carl behind him as well.

"I can fight," Carl and Kimberly said together.

"Stay behind me, both of you!" They all battled against Zedd and his army. They raced down the halls toward the bay.

* * *

Kimberly placed her arm around Carl as he held her by the waist. She stopped in the doorway and turned back as putties were taking down Tommy. 

"After them!"

"Kimberly go!" Tommy yelled. She had tears in her eyes, holding her son. "You promised me! Go!" Kimberly shook her head. "GO!" Kimberly picked up Carl and slammed her hand against the panel to close barrier to that corridor. The other barrier begins to go down as well.

"Go!" Kimberly yelled to Carl. Kimberly rushed with Carl and they got pass the second barrier. Tommy kept his eyes on her as she went through, her eyes on him until she was gone from his view. Tommy went back to fighting, he wasn't going to die without a fight that was the least he could do for Kimberly and his son.

Kimberly rushed toward the cargo bay panel. She set the bay to open for the ship to exit through. She rushed to the ship. The panel to the spacecraft opened as Kimberly rushed inside carrying her son. The cargo bay started to open.

"Put on a seatbelt!"

"There aren't any seats!"

"Then hold on to something!"

"Mom! Are we leaving Daddy?" Kimberly went to the computer and started up the ship. She typed up a sequence into the computer. "Are we just going to leave him!" Kimberly pushed the throttle forward causing the ship to rise. "We can't leave him!"

"Shut up!" Kimberly clicked on the weapons to fire up. She checked the shield capacity. It was still low, down to 30 percent, but that was better than nothing.

"We can't leave him back there!"

"Stay back!" Kimberly fired a hole to escape through for the ship.

"Mom! Mommy, I'm sorry. Mommmy, please…. I'm sorry! Please, Mommy!" Kimberly looked at her son. "Mommy please, don't leave him!"

"I swore it. I swore we would leave him."

"Un-swear it!" The ship flew toward the hole. "That's my father you are leaving back there! That's my father!"

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here!" Carl walked to her. "Hold this level, these are the weapons."

"You want me to fly the ship!"

"You are a smart kid, I'm pretty sure you can handle this." Kimberly pulled out a microphone and placed it on his head. "We will be in contact the whole time. I need to you do this for me."

"But I don't know…"

"Yes you do! You have your father's keen sense of survival and my ability to dodge well...death. Just keep the ship level, son. I will be back soon."

"But what if…"

"If something does happen, the ship is set to return to Earth. You will find all our friends waiting at the ruins of our old Command Center. My best friend, Aisha, oh if you think I will spoil you, boy, you don't know your auntie Sha. She'll take good care of you."

"But I want you and Dad, Mom."

"I know baby, but if something does happen, and I tell you to go, push that button immediately and don't think twice. This ship will go to them if you hit auto-pilot."

"Mom! No!" Kimberly checked her gun. "Wait! Please, don't leave me too!"

"I have to. I have to go, son. I won't leave him behind alone, we promised each other we would be together forever. I promised Tommy that on our wedding day. Keep the ship leveled, son." Kimberly brought out a space helmet. She kissed his head before she grabbed 2 more laser guns and put them at her waist. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly kissed his head again.

"I love you so much." Kimberly went to a smaller pod craft to go back to the palace.

* * *

Tommy was made to kneel before Zedd after he was awaken by a kick in the stomach. It took several monsters to take him down after Kimberly left, but eventually he was carried back to the ruin throne room. Zedd wanted to put together a small craft to go after them, but with the explosions going off around the ship, everything was hectic. 

"They can't be far, aim the tracking beam at the ship!"

"Sire, the bombs have disabled our tracking beam." Another explosion came as the pod blasted into the fortress before landing.

"Then send a craft! Go after that ship now!" A monster bowed and left. "She left you. She actually left you! That bitch!"

"Of course, she did. I told her too." Zedd punched Tommy. He smiled at Zedd before spitting the blood at his feet.

"Don't think that stunt you pulled will be enough. I will bring your wife, your son and your new baby back here, and we will be a family after I kill you." Tommy gasped. He knew about the pregnancy. Tommy smiled.

"You wish, Zedd. Kimberly is gone, as is Carl. I did what I had to do to keep my wife, our son and our baby safe. They are gone now; do to me whatever you want. But I have the satisfaction of knowing, they are safe. She left just like I asked her to."

"Oh, so she listens to you now?"

"Not usually," Tommy said.

"More like not ever." Tommy looked up as Kimberly stood there after removing her helmet. She held her lasers up.

"I told you to go!"

"And I did!" Kimberly shot at a putty holding him. Tommy fought the putties holding him down. "But you never said I couldn't come back." Kimberly fired at all the putties holding him. She pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Attack her!" Kimberly fired arrows against all Zedd's monster.

Zedd shocked Tommy with his staff after Tommy defeated another one of his monsters. Kimberly gasped at that. She pulled out a bomb from her bag. Tommy fell to his knees after being sliced in the back by Zedd with the end of his staff. Zedd held his staff high about to cut off Tommy's head.

"Tommy! Duck!" Kimberly was holding a live bomb. She tossed it behind Zedd. Tommy fell to the ground just as the explosion went off. Zedd flew forward thanks to the bomb going off behind him. Kimberly rushed over to Tommy and helped him up to his feet. Tommy was injured badly. Kimberly and him limped out. Zedd threw a line at Kim's foot causing her and Tommy to fall to the ground. Kimberly looked back at Zedd. She stood up slowly and went to draw another arrow but found her bag empty. Kimberly pulled out her last laser gun. Zedd stood up slowly with her. His skull cracked and bent down.

"You can't destroy me, Kimberly."

"Well, your fortress will soon be completely destroyed," Kimberly said kicking him back.

"You can't kill me, Kimmy. And because of that, I will always be there to strike you down whenever I choose." Kimberly kicked his staff away and knocked Zedd to the ground. "You're weak, just like Tommy! He couldn't kill me! And I know you won't." They fought, Kimberly punching him one last time, causing Zedd to stay on the ground.

"You know nothing about me." Kimberly kicked him in the face as she walked away. She rushed over to Tommy. He groaned as she helped him up.

"Get back here! We are not finished!"

"I am done with you, Zedd! Just die like the monster you are, just die."

"Get back here! I will always be there to take Carl when you least expect it!"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly raced out the throne room. 

"Where's the ship!" Tommy asked. Kimberly pointed to the floating craft outside in the distance as they made down to where she crashed the pod. "Who's flying the ship!" Kimberly was holding up Tommy as they ran. "You left Carl flying my ship!"

"Well, I didn't have another other options," Kimberly shouted back at him.

"I told you to go!"

"And I did, just as I promised! I left you, but you never said I couldn't come back!" Kimberly put the helmet over Tommy's head and held her breath, as they went to the pod Tommy groaned as Kimberly helped him into the pod. She closed the door and gasped out the breath she was holding in. Kimberly froze and looked down at Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked pulling off the helmet.

"This is not done."

"What?"

"This isn't done."

"No, Kim….baby, don't.."

"I have to finish this."

"Kimberly, we'll defeat him another time. Let's just get home."

"I won't allow that monster to attack our family anymore. I won't lost another baby to him."

"Don't…let it go, Kim. He's done. His fortress will blow any minute."

"He will build another."

"No, Beautiful, let's go."

"No, he's right. If we go now, he will find a way to always haunt us. I won't live like that. I won't raise this baby like that."

"Kim, no!" Tommy tried to get up and stop her.

"I have to finish this." Kimberly pulled on the helmet. "Start the pod. I'll be back." She ran out the ship.

"Kimberly!" Tommy gasped and closed up the pod.

_AN: Just 2 more installments left to come...coming to another end. Will Kimberly or Zedd survive? Find out next time. I know, sad, sad, but be happy, because I got more T/K romances to come. Keep up the reviews, you guys rock!_


	9. A Beautiful Thing

_AN: Almost done guys! Just one more to go! Enjoy, review, enjoy!_

**Chapter 9: A Beautiful Thing **

Kimberly ran down the fortress back toward the throne room. She was going to end this war forever. No more will that monster have a hold on her family. Kimberly kicked opened the throne doors. She pulled off her helmet and dropped it at her feet quickly.

"Ahh, you have returned," Zedd coughed, holding himself up by his staff, as Kimberly appeared with her laser gun high.

"Let's end this, Zeddy. This ends right now."

"As you wish." They fought. Kimberly drew in power of old, all her ninja training, all her days watching Tommy and the other rangers, all the frustration of built up rage and anger for the lost of her son came to surface. Zedd realized from the first punch to the face, this Kimberly was not leaving here with him still breathing.

"Do it! You know you can't! I know you, Kimberly. You don't have the heart to kill me." Kimberly stood with his staff in her hands, as Zedd stood before her, both breathing hard. The staff slowly went down. "I told you, you can't defeat me, I am a monster and the only way to defeat a monster is to become one. And you will never do that. Especially carrying that baby within you." Kimberly gasped. "Yes, I knew, I could sense the young one growing strong inside you. Another baby, you two don't wait long. I wonder how this one will take to his Ed." Kimberly looked at Zedd. Her grip on the staff tightened. "I will take it just as fast as I took poor Christopher." A tear rolled down Kim's face. She turned to walk away. "You're weak, Kimmy! You always needed a man to save your li...fe."

"Burn in hell," Kimberly said piercing the staff into Zedd's chest to hold him there. She pushed him backward into the wall, pushing the staff as far as she could into him. Zedd fell back into the throne chair with Kimberly standing there, his blood on her hands.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Beautiful." Kimberly slowly stepped down. "I hate how you are always right." She turned to leave, and then stopped.

"And I love it." Zedd laughed, then coughed. He couldn't pull the staff out if he tried.

"Well, I guess, this is over," Zedd said. Kimberly pulled out the bombs in her pocket. She placed one at his feet after setting a number on it. She placed one with each step she took.

"Yes, it is."

"You've won."

"And you lost."

"I did love you." Zedd fell to one knee. "And I did love Carl. We could have…"

"Never. Carl will have a family, with Tommy and I, and this baby. And we will never think of you again. Goodbye, Zedd."

"Goodbye, my love." Kimberly slowly stepped back after setting the last bomb. "My…love." Zedd fell forward from the throne chair face down. Kimberly slightly gasped as another explosion went off somewhere. She picked up her helmet and ran as fast as she could back to the pod.

* * *

Tommy sat there as Kimberly arrived. He opened the pod for her. She came into the pod and pulled off her helmet. 

"We really have to go," Kimberly said.

"What did you do?"

"What was meant to be done," Kimberly said. "We got 30 seconds."

"Is he dead?" Kimberly pushed down the throttle to the pod. "Kim?" They flew back to the ship. Carl opened the panel and the pod landed. Tommy and Kimberly rushed to the main deck.

"Hold on!" Kimberly patted Carl's back and took over the controls. She took the thrusters control. She took off into space back to Earth with Tommy and Carl beside her.

Zedd lay near dead on the ground. He looked through the windows to see the ship outside his fortress.

"You really did it Pink ranger. Zordon would be proud." Explosions occurring everywhere now, and just as the pod left the fortress and docked into the ship, the fortress exploded completely.

"Mom, Dad…" Tommy looked down at Carl as he felt the rumble.

"Hold on," Tommy said. He pulled Carl to him, as Kimberly pushed down the throttle to maximum as the ship raced back toward Earth and away from the explosion. They all felt the rumble of the explosion coming upon them fast. Kimberly gasped and turned to Tommy. They held each other tight, with Carl between them. Carl hugged his parents tight, as the ship started to shake badly as it was hit with the waste of the exploded fortress.

* * *

Aisha, Billy, Jason, and the rest stood at the ruins of Command Center. Billy's eyes lit up as a beep came on the computer. 

"What is it?"

"The ship!" All of a sudden, as ship came from the dark clouds and landed a bit rough right before them. The ship was smoking, many piece falling off in the return home, as the panel opened to rounds of coughing. Tommy kicked the top off the panel off. They walked out the ship, laughing, Tommy with his arms around Kimberly and Carl.

"You made it!" Aisha rushed to them.

"You guys made it!" Jason yelled as he ran toward them with the rest of the rangers. They all laughed and hugged each other.

"And Zedd?"

"Gone," Kimberly said with a smile.

* * *

Kimberly, Carl, and Tommy were cleaned up after another stay at the hospital. Tommy just had to clean up the cuts all over his body. Carl had a few bruises, nothing major. Tommy wanted Kimberly checked by the doctor about the baby immediately. 

"I am fine, Tommy."

"I still want the doctor to check the baby and make sure everything is okay." The doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Oliver, I am glad to see you have returned."

"Doctor Kenneth, this is ridiculous, I am fine."

"Let's do that ultrasound still. You ran out of here before I could confirm the pregnancy with the ultrasound." Tommy smiled and rubbed her back. Kimberly was made to lay back and her shirt was lifted up as a nurse brought in the machine. Tommy let out a laugh as the heartbeat of his second child filled the room.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, that's your baby."

"It's a little fast, should the baby's heartbeat be that fast?"

"Yes, Tommy. Remember, babies' hearts beat a lot faster than ours," Kimberly said rubbing his face.

"I just…I missed the beginning the last time."

"Well, you won't this one. You are at least 6 weeks, Mrs. Oliver."

"What a beautiful thing," Tommy said looking at the baby on the monitor.

Carl came into the room where Kimberly and Tommy were. Tommy was rubbing Kim's head, as the doctor was doing an ultrasound on her belly.

"You want me to keep this picture?"

"Can we have another?"

"Sure."

"What's going on?" Carl asked allowing the door to close behind him.

"Oh, Carl, baby. Come see quick. It's your baby brother or sister," Kimberly said.

"What?"

"Your mother is pregnant Carl." Carl stepped back. "Isn't that great?" Tommy asked. Kimberly looked up at Carl, his face was pale.

"Carl, sweetie, you okay?"

"How could you!" Carl yelled.

"Carl?"

"Carl!" Carl ran out the room, bumping into Jason on his way.

"Hey, little T, what's up?"

"Carl, honey, what's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"Don't touch me!" Carl pulled from Jason's grasp and ran down the hall.

"Carl!" Kimberly yelled.

"What's going on?" Kimberly was rushing to pull down her shirt, as Tommy jumped up.

"He found out about the baby?"

"What baby?"

"Oh, I'm pregnant," Kimberly said to everyone standing there.

"Oh, congratulation!"

"Thanks."

"Carl!" Tommy rushed down the hall.

"We have to find Carl, he looked upset!"

"Let's go after him!" Everyone rushed out the hospital for Carl.

* * *

They found Carl at a park. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. 

"Could you guys stay back and give us a moment?"

"Of course," Jason said. "Go, we'll be waiting here."

"Thanks." Kimberly and Tommy walked over to Carl, who was sitting on a bench. Kimberly and Tommy sat on the bench with him.

"Go away!"

"Carl, sweetie…you know we can't."

"Go away!"

"Son, what's wrong?" Carl looked up at his parents.

"You! You're having another baby! You don't want me anymore!"

"What? Of course we do!" Kimberly squatted before him. "I want nothing more than for us to be a happy family! I love you and I can't wait to have you with us forever." Kimberly hugged Carl and sat back on the bench. She kissed the top of his head. "I love you, baby." Carl sat on her lap.

"You still want me?"

"Are you kidding me, son? We can't wait!" Tommy squatted before them.

"We're going to be a family?" Carl looked up from Kim's shoulder.

"Of course!" Carl smiled and hugged Tommy.

"I just thought, you guys wouldn't, wouldn't want me now." Tommy lifted Carl up as he stood up.

"Oh, we want you, we need you now. With this new baby, it's gonna need his big brother to show him or her everything." Carl smiled at Kimberly. She kissed his cheek. Tommy kissed her, and carried Carl back to the jeep.

Tommy and Kimberly brought Carl back to the Edwards to pick up all the things he wanted, clothes, toys, and stuff like that.

"So, we'll bring Carl by early Christmas morning."

"Thank you."

"And don't hesitate to call us for visits," Kimberly said. "We still want you guys in Carl's life." Mrs. Edwards nodded as she was hugging Carl. Carl strapped up once he got into the jeep. Tommy closed the small trailer behind the jeep that held all Carl's things. They went home.

"We'll unload your things in the morning."

"Okay. Let's just get a good night's sleep. It's been a very long day."

"Yes, it has," Tommy said catching Carl as he jumped from the jeep. He put his arm around Kimberly as they walked to the house.

* * *

Christmas Day with the Olivers was a special day. Carl woke up just after the sun rose and raced downstairs to the Christmas tree. 

"Mom! Dad!" Kimberly and Tommy came from the kitchen with smiles.

"We were wondering when you would get up, son," Tommy said with his mug of coffee. Kimberly settled down a tray of cookies with a pitcher of milk.

"Look what Santa brought!"

"I see, I think someone was very good this year," Kimberly said as Carl brought over a box.

"Can I open them all!"

"Of course! If you don't, I will!" Kimberly said with a smile. Carl shook the box before tearing through the paper. Tommy laughed.

"Is it going to be like this every year?" Tommy asked sitting next to Kimberly. Carl was tearing through another present

"I hope so." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you, Beautiful."

"Mom, Dad, look! A car shop set!" Kimberly and Tommy smiled.

* * *

Kimberly sat with her son on the couch. They were eating breakfast with tv set on cartoons. Kimberly would look over often at her son. She loved having him in her life again. It was about time. 

"Mommy, why are staring at me?"

"I'm not staring."

"Yes, you are. What is it?"

"Nothing." Kimberly went back to eating her cereal with a huge smile. The bowl rested comfortable on her small rounded stomach. She was pregnant again and loving it. Kimberly looked back over at Carl.

"Mom, seriously, you're freaking me out."

"Sorry." Kimberly smiled and went back to eating and watching tv. It was a Saturday morning in January. "I think you deserve a baby brother."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think a baby brother is what you need."

"But Daddy wants a little girl."

"And when has your father gotten what he wanted." Carl laughed. Tommy came into the room and found them laughing as he got another bowl of cereal.

"I get what I want."

"Yeah right." Tommy sat beside Kimberly, kissing the side of her head. He touched her belly. Kimberly took some of his cereal. He had wanted to go out for breakfast at the Waffle House, but Kimberly just wanted cereal, as did Carl, so they got their cereal.

"I get what I want," Tommy repeated sternly.

"Of course you do, baby." Kimberly patted his face. "Of course you do." Carl laughed as Kimberly kissed Tommy's nose a lot.

* * *

Aisha came in February to help start the planning of the wedding. Kimberly was just 17 weeks, a little over 4 months. Aisha was staying over with the Olivers for the next week, since she was on vacation. Kimberly and Tommy were thinking about a May wedding with family and friends in their backyard. Aisha and Kimberly were out in the backyard, as Carl was at school and Tommy was teaching at school as well. 

"So, when exactly do you want this wedding, sweetie?" Aisha asked with her dozen of wedding books and packets out.

"May."

"So, when you are about 7 months pregnant, you want a wedding?"

"Basically, yeah. I want to wobble down the aisle." Aisha laughed.

"Okay. I will do everything you want."

"Good. You know, you would make a great wedding planner," Kimberly said as she picked up another book

"You too, this is basically all you, I am just agreeing with you." Kimberly lifted up a picture of a bouquet.

"Oh, I have to have this one." It was with open red roses and white starflowers mixed throughout it. "Don'tcha think?"

"Those are nice. You really should think about a new career. You are having another baby and I'm pretty sure teaching does not pay that much."

"Tommy says we're fine, so I have to believe we are."

"I know."

"I want the same bouquet, but smaller in my hair." Aisha wrote that down.

"Wow, we have done so much this morning."

"I know," Kimberly said looking at the small pictures they had set aside for the wedding, like the cake and some decorations.

"You have to decide on a wedding dress."

"I have time."

"We still have to get the backyard decorations layout, catering, guest list, all that in just a few short months. You'll be surprised how fast the time goes by." Kimberly looked at Aisha.

* * *

A little over 2 months later 

It was May 2nd now, Wednesday, the wedding was going to be Sunday morning, the 6th.

Kimberly groaned at another row of chairs were brought in. It was just 4 days until the wedding and the house was a mess. The house was filled with chairs, tables, flowers were coming later on tomorrow. Tommy was at school, leaving her to deal with all the incoming traffic. Kimberly was at 7 months pregnant with her second child. Carl came downstairs. He hadn't been feeling too well, so was allowed to stay home. Kimberly knew he only wanted to be near his mother.

"Okay, Mrs. Oliver, where do you want these chairs?"

"Uh, the bedroom down the hall with the rest."

"Okay."

"Carl, baby, get back in bed. I want you napping for another hour or so."

"I'm feeling better."

"Honey, if you can't go to school, then I want you in bed. You can't get sick for the wedding, you have a very important job to do."

"But I want to help now."

"Honey, we have a stress filled next 4 days. This going to be a marathon okay. We got the Welcome Cocktail Party today, picnic in the park tomorrow, Friday is the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Saturday is rehearsal and Sunday is the wedding. I don't want my baby sick."

"Okay." Kimberly kissed his forehead and shooed him upstairs. Aisha came into the house.

"Auntie Sha!" Carl yelled.

"Hey, little man, I got your suit!" Carl came downstairs and took the bag.

"Now, go hang that up until I tell you to shower and put it on," Kimberly said.

"Yes, Mommy." Carl went upstairs to his room.

"Here is your dress for today."

"Thank you!" Kimberly took the bag and tried to look at her dress. "Did the cleaners alter it right this time?"

"I hope so." Aisha was already dressed. She was in a turquoise silk charmeuse dress.

"You are already dressed?"

"Well, I want to be at the hall now, and I don't want to rush and get dressed in an hour or so. Where's Tommy?"

"School I guess, he was supposed to leave after first period and be here to help."

"Just breathe Kim."

"My wedding is just days away, Sha. I am freaking out! I'm fat and wobbly and, fat!"

"You're beautiful," Tommy said walking in. He was carrying his suit with him. Kimberly smiled. "Come here." They hugged. "Breathe. I'm here, everything is going to be okay." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

They went upstairs to get ready for the Cocktail party. Aisha left to meet the first arriving guests. She had set up hotel rooms for Kim's side of the family and Tommy's side, along with friends and friends of friends. She got great deals on the hotels since nearly 200 people were coming to the wedding. Tommy came into the bathroom after helping and making sure Carl was getting dressed. Kimberly had just finished her shower. Tommy opened his white robe, flashing Kimberly. 

"What are you doing!" Kimberly laughed. Tommy did a stupid little dance and pulls her to him, undoing her towel. Tommy smothers her inside his robe. Kimberly giggled as they rocked about. "We have to get ready!" Tommy kisses her. Kimberly moaned, rubbing his face as they kissed passionately. "Shooo!" Kimberly pulled away. "We have to get dressed!" Tommy dropped his robe to the ground. He smiled and walked into the bedroom where his suit was laid out. Kimberly shook her head at her hubby's nicely pale butt. He had gotten the tan that she wanted for the wedding, but with the undies on, it still left that pale butt. Kimberly came into the bedroom after putting back on the robe he dropped. Tommy turned in his boxers. He cupped her belly.

"How is baby Oliver 2?" Tommy asked.

"Kicking up a storm."

"Good girl."

"Or boy," Kimberly said.

"Or boy." They got dressed. Kimberly slid on her white simply stunning dress as Tommy was fixing his hair. It was a bias cut satin faille gown featuring an unforgettable Austrian crystal piece at the base of the back. A daring side slit and a flowing train to complete the look. Kimberly had taken up the mirror for her hair and make-up for the past hour, not allowing him anytime before the mirror. Tommy went to help Carl with his suit. Tommy looked up from the mirror to see Kimberly attempting to bend over to put on her silver shoes. Tommy quickly got down on his knees and helped her. Kimberly smiled.

"Thank you." Tommy did the ankle clasps to her silver shoes. He kissed her leg as he finished.

"You look, amazing."

"I look fat."

"Beautiful." Tommy kissed her.

* * *

They arrived to the Cocktail Party with Carl. Only Kim's parents and Tommy's parents had arrived. 

"Mommy!" Kimberly's mother rushed to her baby.

"Baby!" They hugged. "Look at you! So radiant and beautiful!" Kim's mother rubbed and kissed her belly before hugging Kimberly again.

"Daddy!" Kimberly hugged her father last.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Son!" Tommy hugged his parents.

"How are you?"

"Good, how was your flight?"

"Good."

"Mrs. Dumas, Mr. Hart," Tommy said to Kim's parents.

"Oh, Tommy, you can cut the Mrs Dumas, you and my baby are married now. It's Mom or Mother."

"Okay Mom." Tommy hugged Kim's mother.

"Hi, new Mom, new Dad." Tommy's parents laughed and hugged Kimberly.

"Is this little Carl?"

"Son, say hello to your grandmas and grandpas," Tommy said.

"Hello." Carl hugged them all and got kisses.

"He has gotten big since Christmas!"

"I have?"

"Yes, you have!" Kim's mother lifted him up and kissed him. "How's my baby boy?"

"Good."

"How about some candy?"

"Candy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Mom, he was a bit sick earlier…"

"Nonsense, right baby." Kim's mother took Carl away.

"He's so spoiled."

"How else would he be," Tommy said putting his arm around Kimberly.

* * *

Most of the guest arrived within the hour, having arrived by plane, train or car early this morning. Kimberly was being introduced to Tommy's cousins when she saw her brother arrive with his wife and daughter. 

"Tim!"

"Hey kiddo!" Kimberly rushed over to him. They hugged. Tommy came over. "Sorry, I couldn't come Christmas."

"It's okay. You're here now. This must be Faith and Melody."

"Hi, we have heard so much about you."

"Good things, I hope," Kimberly said.

"Mostly." Kimberly laughed and took her 5-year old niece. Melody hugged her auntie.

"Hi, baby. Oh, she has gotten too big! Oh, this is Tommy."

"Hi." Tommy put his hand out.

"Brothers don't shake!" Tim gave Tommy a bear hug and lifted him up. Tommy laughed.

"Oh, and is this who I think it is?" Carl appeared behind Kimberly.

"Yes! Carl, say hello your uncle and aunt."

"Hello."

"Hey little Tommy." Tim bent down to Carl. They shook hands.

"Oh, this is Melody, your cousin." Kimberly put her down before Carl. Carl hugged her. Melody giggled as Carl kissed her cheek. "Go take Mel and play outside with the other kids."

"Okay, Mommy." Carl took Melody's hand and they ran outside.

"Boy, she has gotten big!"

"I know, lil sis. So, how is this little one coming on," Tim asked rubbing Kim's stomach.

"It's coming."

Kim's mother found a microphone. Kimberly looked up.

"Oh, good Lordly, who gave that woman a microphone?" Tommy smiled and squeezed Kim's hand.

"Does everyone have a drink? Everyone hold them up high. Welcome, welcome, family and friends! Daniel and I would love to welcome all the guests coming to celebrate my baby girl's wedding on Sunday. And since our couple is already married and this is just a formal ceremony for the families to become accustomed to one another, I want to be the first to welcome our families together for the very first time. So, let us toast to the already bride and groom, may all their dreams continue to come true. And give me another granddaughter!" Everyone laughed. "Cheers!" They all did. Kimberly shook her head.

* * *

Friday morning 

Tommy woke up to find Kimberly sitting up by the window. He groaned and rose up from his stomach.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah." Tommy got up and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "And a bouncing baby early in the morning doesn't help."

"Baby awake?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tommy pressed his hand to her stomach as he sat behind her.

"She is active."

"He is," Kimberly said.

"I saw we find out after the wedding."

"I saw we find out like we did with Carl."

"Fine. Fine. Want something, I'm going downstairs."

"No, I'm fine. Are you excited about your bachelor party?"

"Let's see like a 80 guys, a bunch of strippers and endless amount of beer and liquor... sure."

"You can't drink too much tonight. We still have rehearsals tomorrow."

"I know. How about you, you and the girls are playing golf tonight."

"Pub golf, and it's different, besides I can't drink."

"Still, you are getting all the girls…"

"Ladies…."

"Ladies drunk senseless from hopping around bars tonight, and all I get is one club."

"Well, you're just not that special."

"Oh!" Tommy kissed her cheek. "Is that right?"

"Of course." Kimberly giggled as he tickled her. "Stop! Stop!" Kimberly and Tommy tickled each other.

* * *

Tommy was about to leave for his party, as Kimberly was waiting for that. Tommy stood between her legs, as she was rubbing his face after they shared many passionate kisses. Kimberly was dressed in a white long tunic with pink pleated mini, purple vest and white go-go boots. 

"Don't give the first girl you see that spreads her legs all your dollars." Tommy smiled. "Make them earn it."

"Yes, wife."

"And absolutely no kissing."

"Of course not. I still think Carl should come." Kimberly looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"I would send him to bed before the strippers came."

"No way. My son is not getting into that environment of rowdy drunk men."

"Hey, not all of us is going to be rowdy," Jason yelled back.

"Oh, I will be," Rocky yelled inside the limo's sunroof.

"You better go."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kimberly said kissing him. Tommy kissed her cheek one last time before being dragged to the limo. 2 limos drove away from the house and headed to the bachelor party. Kimberly closed the door.

"Okay ladies!" Kimberly pulled up a poster board. "I want everyone to grab a Scoring Card on her way out. Time to party!" The card had all the activities of the night lined up and drinks that would be consuming.

"Woohoo!" All the ladies yelled. Their limos arrived shortly after the boys left. Kimberly and Aisha handed tee shirts to each lady on their way out the house into the limo. 20 ladies, one night filled with fun.

* * *

Kimberly sat on the top of her the bar with the ladies all standing before her. She turned to the bartender with her white veil crown pulled aside and nodded to him. He started making drinks. 

"Ok, ladies! Listen up! As the bride, I have made foolhardy and perhaps fatal request, that we play Pub Golf tonight, since I can't drink," Kimberly said holding up a shot glass. Aisha took the glass. "Behold hole one. There's a two-stroke penalty for failure to finish a hole and a three-stroke penalty for barfing. Yell "Fore!" before you barf and it's only two strokes. Ready to play?" Every lady smiled and picked up a shot glass. "Ready? To me!"

"To Kimberly!"

"Go!" Everyone but Kimberly took a shot. "Good girls! We got 8 more holes to go and 8 more bars, and different drinks, so in the name of everything sacred, pace yourselves!"

* * *

Tommy sat at the table alone, with the other guys watching several girls moving around on top of the bar. Jason laughed and went over to Tommy. 

"Bro, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Watching you all drool."

"Come on, this is your party!"

"This party is for you guys, not me. I am already married."

"We all know you got the hottest girl from Angel Grove," Rocky said. "The cutest smile, perky breasts, round bottom…." Tommy pushed Rocky away.

"Don't you dare comment on my wife's butt or breasts!"

"It's a nice butt, be proud."

"It is a nice butt," Jason said.

"See!"

"Go back to your strippers." Tommy handed over another round of ones to Rocky.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Rocky snatched the ones and rushed back to the stage. Tommy was holding Rocky's money, since he seems to be the only so willing to just give his money away quickly.

* * *

Kimberly was sitting, rubbing her very rounded stomach. Aisha came over to her and plopped down next to her. 

"Having fun?"

"Yes, are you?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm drunk, of course I am having fun." Kimberly smiled. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to your maid of honor and older sister."

"By a month!"

"Still, I am older and wiser."

"You got the old part right."

"Come on," Aisha said taking her hand and leading Kimberly outside. The ladies were on their 7th bar drink. They would be leaving shortly for the 8th bar. "Drive, around the block until I say stop."

"Yes, ma'am. So, talk."

"I killed him, Sha."

"Oh, that can't be what's on your mind! You're getting married in like 24 hours!"

"I still did it."

"Hey, he was threatening your family, your life. If it was me, I would have done the same! He deserved whatever he got. He was a monster."

"I know that, but…to take his life. I still sometimes, at night see his face."

"That ugly mug? I'm sorry for that. That was an ugly face."

"And what about Carl? How will all those years with that monster affect him?"

"You haven't seen any effect on Carl in the last 5 months with you guys. I'm pretty sure, he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Aisha put her arm around Kimberly.

"I know so. He's your son, you have too much good in you, girlfriend, as does Tommy. You two were meant to be parents. Carlton Thomas Oliver is going to be just fine." Tommy and Kimberly decided to keep Carlton, since that has been his name, since he would speak. The Edwards didn't change his name when they got him, he was already 7 by then, and has been called Carlton. Kimberly felt Christopher was lost that night, but they had Carl now. Kimberly smiled. Aisha kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. I love you so much, I don't know where I would be without you in my life. You're the sister I always wanted, you and Trini are my true best friends. I never thought I was so lucky until I met Trini to find another friend I found to be my sister, then I met you. What we have is once in a lifetime and I am lucky to have had both of you in my life, especially you." They hugged.

"I am too drunk to be crying, so stop it!" Kimberly laughed. Kimberly saw the others coming out. She opened the sunroof and stood up.

"Ladies, ready for our final 2 stops?" Kimberly yelled.

"Yes!"

"Bacardi 151!"

* * *

Kimberly and Aisha were standing through the sunroof, singing to the people walking the streets. 

"I'm getting married!"

"She's getting married!" Everyone on the streets cheered them on. The other girls yelling and singing from the windows at anyone they passed. Once all card was filled, Kimberly dropped each lady off at their motel.

"Hydrated before you go to bed," Kimberly warned every lady. "Rehearsal will be at 4, so sleep til noon if you want." Every woman nodded before heading inside their rooms. "This was great. Thanks for the party."

"Of course," Aisha said.

"Do you know why I really love this?"

"Because there is finally a reason for the whole world to revolve around you."

"Exactly, but there is more! I get to share this with my family and friends. Everything is perfect," Kimberly said.

* * *

Tommy was lying in bed asleep, when Kimberly came into the bedroom. She stared at her husband before walking over to the bed. Tommy woke up, as she ran her hand down his arm. 

"Uh? Oh, baby, you okay?" Tommy asked sitting up a bit.

"Shhhh." Kimberly bent down and kissed Tommy before climbing on him. She straddled his waist. Tommy placed his hands at her waist before sliding up to push her hair aside. Tommy sat them up. He looked at her as he unzipped her boots. Kimberly reached down and slipped him a kiss. She pulled her top off with a sultry smile. Tommy watched her remove his gold ring. She pulled hers off as well and placed them on the table beside their bed.

"Tonight, we're not married."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes. Tonight, we're lovers."

"And here I thought we are always lovers." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too tiger." They kissed slowly as Tommy slowly fell back to the bed. He quickly turned her under him, pulling her skirt and panties off. He kissed her back to the bed, when she tried to move him beneath her. Tommy shoved his boxers off and slid into his past, now and always true love. They made love passionately under the moonlight and starry night.

_A wedding, a labor, a family at peace, all that to come guys. Epilogue is next :P_


	10. Learning to Breathe

**Chapter 10: Learning to Breathe **

**Epilogue**

Kimberly stood with her maids of honor and mother in the hairdresser salon, staring off as her hair was curled. She was leaving it half down, but curly and the rest with her rose bouquet in the back of her hair. Aisha came over with her head filled with rollers.

"I'm okay."

"You don't look okay, sweetie. What is wrong?"

"I'm fine, just…can't wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Today is my wedding day! Nothing else matters." They finished up and went on to their tent to finish getting ready. Aisha and Kim's mother put her small bouquet into her hair before the long veil. Kim's wedding dress was a Vera Wang specialty made for Kimberly. It was a white strapless A-line gown, lace detail on bust, and hem. All the bride's maid dresses were violet, where innocence meets temptation. A v-front spaghetti strap, satin gown, open back is complimented by flowing sheer mesh ties that hang delicately behind. Sweep train to boot, Aisha's holding the longest train beside Kim's train. Aisha applied the last round of make-up to Kim's face.

"You okay?" Aisha asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"You never told Tommy, did you?" Kimberly looked up.

"I tried, I mean, he asked…but I never did."

"And now you think you should have?"

"Yes," Kimberly whispered.

"Then do it, before the wedding starts."Aisha smiled at Kimberly. "I'll get him."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Tommy came into the wedding tent, when Aisha told him to. He knocked and walked inside. Kimberly turned in her dress. Tommy quickly covered his eyes.

"Honey, Aisha said you wanted to see me?" Kimberly pulled his hands down from his eyes. "Honey, I'm not suppose to see you in your wedding dress yet!" Kimberly let a tear rolled down her face. "Beautiful, what's wrong?" Kim's head went down. Tommy lifted her to look at him.

"I have to tell you something, but first I have to learn to breath."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this today, of all days, but I must tell you."

"Then do it, because you're scaring me." Kimberly told him everything what happed in the fortress between Zedd and her. Tommy slightly stepped back, as his hands dropped from her face to his sides.

"I was scared to tell you. I didn't want you to think less of me because of it. I know to you, I am some perfect person, put up on this pedestal, that's why I never told you. I thought you would run away, if you found out what I did. I'm so sorry." Tommy stared at her, as tears rolled down her face. "Please, don't just look at me. Say something, Tommy. Please say something, anything."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! I don't….know what you should say."

"Kim, I have always held you up high on this pedestal since, since the first day I met you. No other girl compared to you. What you did, you did for our family. I would have done the same thing. I would never fault for you that."

"I killed him."

"He would have killed you, and me and even Carl if given the chance, baby. I could or would never think less of you for saving our family. I'm with you, because I love you. I love you, Kim."

"You still do? Even after…?"

"Of course I still do! I always will!" Tommy hugged her. "We have all done some things we aren't proud of, but they had to be done. I'm not perfect, we both aren't, but our love is perfect. And that's all that matters. Now, can we do this?"

"Yes! Oh!" Kimberly hugged and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much!"

Kim's father appeared at the couple was kissing.

"They are ready for you." Tommy and Kimberly pulled away with smiles.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Tommy kissed her forehead and walked out. Aisha was standing outside the tent.

"Wait!" Tommy stopped. Aisha wiped his face and lips of Kim's make-up. "You don't want to look like you two couldn't wait until after the ceremony for a quickie." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks."

"Go." Tommy nodded. Aisha went into the tent. "I can't believe you messed up my perfect lips, come here!" Kimberly laughed as Aisha pulled out her small bag again.

* * *

Tommy stood there with Jason and his line of best men. Carl came walking down the aisle with the rings. Tommy smiled. His son came and stood in front of Tommy. Tommy put his hands on his son's shoulder. The wedding march started. Kimberly smiled as she came walking down the aisle with her father. She walked up to Tommy with a smile. They took hands.

"Hi."

"Hi," Kimberly said.

"Nice dress."

"You noticed." They laughed before turning to the priest. Carl was the only one beaming as the priest asked for the rings. Kimberly and Tommy exchanged their vows of love to each other once again, but this time in front of all their love ones.

"You may kiss your bride." Tommy smiled and kissed Kimberly quickly and passionately, the crowd cheered.

* * *

They headed to the wedding reception at Tommy and Kim's house, Kimberly and Tommy stood at the top of the stage as the crowd cheered on speeches. Each handed a glass of sparkling cider.

"You want to go first?"

"Uh, you go first." Tommy laughed and took the microphone.

"Today was a day of love and a day of beauty. As I stand here, I cannot help but feel honored to be surrounded by my family, my new family, and friends. The day I first met Kimberly, I told myself, I wasn't ever going to be truly happy in life unless she was with me. The first time I married you, I swore that would become the greatest day in my life. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. Getting our son back for good after all these years and now becoming the true family we always wanted. I love you and I will spend life making sure we have nothing less than a beautiful life together." Kimberly kissed him. She took the microphone.

"I love this man." The crowd laughed. "I have been working on this speech for about a good 5 months. It was going to be funny, and touching…" Kimberly smiled as the microphone went down. She closed her eyes to stop her tears from forming. Tommy had his arm around her. Kimberly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "And I realized that as I stand here with the man I love, I am amazed and speechless. They always say, that 'Men always want to be a woman's first love, whereas women like to be a man's last romance.' I love that quote. Someone once said to me about Tommy and I, is that 'it's not that I love him, it's that he lets me love him'. It can the scariest thing in the world to let someone love you and to know that you love them back. But it is the greatest thing as well." Tears rolling down from Kim's eyes. "Oh, no, here it comes. It's hormones I swear." Tommy wiped away some fallen tears with a hankey. "I love you and I will make sure we always take care each other and our family. If you're the luckiest man in the world, then I am the luckiest woman. I love you." Tommy smiled and they kissed again. The crowd clapped.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly were dancing and laughing with everyone. Kimberly laughing at the silliness Tommy was dancing. He had taken a few dance lessons for nearly 2 weeks to learn new things, and today he wasn't going to let those 500 dollars go to a waste. Kim's veil was pulled away while she was dancing with Carl. During a slow song, Kim's arms went around his neck, as Tommy smiled, caressing her back and arms. They kissed often as they danced closely.

"You are so beautiful."

"I know." Tommy laughed with Kimberly's giggle. It was not even mid-afternoon and the party was still going strong, with everyone having been feed and dancing away the food. At the end of the song, Kimberly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"My feet hurt."

"It's still early."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit tired."

"Come on." Tommy took her hand and they walked off the dance floor.

"Where are you two going?" Jason asked as he and Aisha stopped dancing.

"Kim's tired, she missed her early afternoon nap," Tommy said with a smile.

"Hey! I am carrying around an extra 30 pounds, mister!"

"I'm gonna go lay her down to nap for a while."

"Okay." Tommy stopped Kimberly before she could walk through the sliding doors.

"What?"

"We have to do this right. It's tradition." Kimberly let out a laugh, as he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside their house. It had been redecorated for the wedding.

* * *

Tommy slowly carried Kimberly upstairs to their bedroom. Kimberly kissing him often during the short journey upstairs. Tommy laid Kimberly to their bed after the door closed behind them.

"Thank you, baby."

"No problem." He pulled off her shoes first. Tommy pulled the cover over her from the other side and put it over her. "You rest. We'll have cake in an hour, okay." Tommy sat there stroking her face. "You just sleep."

"I love you," Kimberly said.

"I love you too." Tommy bent down and kissed her. Kimberly grabbed his red striped tie and pulled him down for another kiss. "No, rest." They kissed again. "Kimberly…"

"Yes…" They kissed again, each time getting longer than the last kiss.

"You are suppose to be rest…ing…" She kissed him again.

"I am." Tommy smiled and kissed her again. Kimberly pulled at his tux jacket off his shoulders. Tommy pulled away slightly. They stared at each other, knowing what each other wanted. Tommy barely pressed his lips to Kimberly.

"Beautiful…" Kimberly smiled. Tommy slid on top of Kimberly while kissing her. Clothes pulled aside, as they made love. Tommy returned to the party a little while later, fixing his tie and jacket.

"Couldn't wait, huh?"

"Damn straight," Tommy said running his hand through his hair. Kimberly appeared, her hair a bit tousled as pulled up her strapless dress a bit as she walked up beside Tommy. Jason and Aisha shook their heads.

"What?"

"Nothing, woman. You do your thing. You look rested."

"I feel rested," Kimberly said with a huge smile. "Now, I'm hungry for some that cake."

"Me too." Tommy put his arm around her and they walked over to the 3-tier cake.

* * *

July now, Kimberly was sitting at home, as Tommy went out to get her some ice cream, since she didn't want the ice cream in the house. Carl was playing his video game, as Kimberly rested on the couch.

"Carl, sweetie, can you turn that down for Mommy?"

"Sorry." Carl did. Kimberly sighed and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Stupid cramps again."

"Like before?"

"I don't know. I need something to eat." Kimberly sat up.

"I'll get it," Carl said pausing his game and jumping up.

"Honey, I don't know what I want, so I'll get it." Kimberly got up and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out a bunch of grapes and walked out. She barely made it to the couch, when her legs buckled.

"Mom!" Kimberly gasped, holding her stomach. "Mommy!" Carl quickly was at her side.

"Call your father."

"What's wrong?"

"My water just broke." Kimberly struggled, but with help from Carl, was able to sit down. Carl rushed to the phone, dialing his father's cell.

_"Kim, what do you want?" _

"Daddy! Mommy said her water broke!"

_"What?" _

"I think the baby is coming!"

_"I'm coming son!" Tommy dropped the cartons of ice cream and magazines. _

_"Hey! What do you think are you doing?" _

_"My wife just went into labor!" _

_"Oh, good luck!' _

_"Thanks!" Tommy rushed out the store back home. _

Carl hung up the phone.

"Dad is coming."

"I need you….I need my bag in the closet, some pillows, the baby blanket…camera…the.."

"I'll do it, Mommy. Don't worry. I'm here." Carl rushed to get the things she asked. Kimberly was breathing hard on the couch, as a contraction hit again.

Tommy beeped the horn as he arrived. Carl was holding Kim's hand as he came running into the house.

"KIM!"

"Put the things in the car first," Kimberly yelled. Tommy looked down and nodded. He rushed back and forth to get the things laid out by the door into the car.

"Carl, car now."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I got you, Beautiful," Tommy said helping her stand before lifting her into his arm. She gripped his shoulder and neck. "Ow!"

"Sorry, contractions are a bitch." Tommy smiled and kissed her head before placing her in the car. Carl was already buckled up as Tommy rushed around to the driver's side. Tommy didn't even think to call family and friends on the way. His mind only on Kimberly.

* * *

At the hospital, Carl protested about not being in the delivery room. He even went as far was dressing himself in the cap, gown and shoe covers, but still wasn't allowed in.

"I want to see!"

"He wants to see."

"Maybe next time, baby. I'm sorry!" Carl pouted. Tommy patted his back.

"Just wait here, I'll come get you when it's over with." Carl huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he plopped down to a car. Tommy went into the room with Kimberly. Carl sat there a moment, before smiling. He looked up and down the hall and found no on. He pushed the chair in the hall to the door and stood looking through the window. Kimberly already had her epidural shot, but was feeling sick from it. She couldn't wait to hurry up and get this baby out of her.

"This is the last baby, I am having in a long time!"

"Okay, Beautiful, I think that's fine," Tommy said as she gripped his hand even harder. "Especially if I lose this hand."

"Oh, I hate this!" Kimberly cried out during the contraction while pushing down.

"I know, Beautiful. I'm sorry."

"No! No! NO! Ahhhh…I'm gonna kill you!" Tommy pressed his head to Kim's head.

"I love you."

"Get this baby out of me now!"

"Very soon, Mrs. Oliver, just keep pushing!"

"I am pushing!" A few moments later, baby girl Oliver came into the world. Carl jumped down and did a little dance as he saw the bloody baby lifted into the air. He didn't know what it was, but was still happy. The baby was taken to be cleaned, as Kimberly was cleaned up as well. Tommy kissed Kimberly and went over to the door. Tommy laughed as Carl dropped down and tried to push the chair back. He sat down quickly. Tommy opened the door.

"Hi, Daddy." Tommy smiled.

"Come on." Carl took Tommy's hand and they walked into the room. He went over to the baby first with Tommy. Tommy lifted Carl up better to see the baby.

"It's a girl?" Carl asked.

"Yep, it's a girl."

"She's beautiful."

"Like her mother. I think she has your eyes though."

"Like yours."

"Yep," Tommy said. "She's so beautiful."

"What's her name?" The baby was brought over to Kimberly. She looked up at Tommy.

"Well, if it was he, we both wanted David….but now…"

"I loved Isabelle Rose… and your mother loves Endora Rose."

"Endora is a great name, my grandma was named Endora."

"Flip a coin," Carl said.

"I will not flip a coin for my baby's name."

"I don't mind." Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Fine," Tommy said. "How about Elizabeth?"

"No."

"Sophie?"

"No. Lauren?" Kimberly asked.

"No. Ruth."

"Wow, and here I thought I had a baby, not a grandmother."

"Savannah?"

"Did we have her in Savannah or something?" Kimberly asked. Carl smiled at his parent's banter. Tommy sighed as he stroked his little girl's face. Her eyes were closed.

"Fine no on the Savannah."

"Jasmine?"

"No."

"Ariel?"

"I know she's our princess in all, but are we gonna really name her after some Disney princess?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, then what. She needs a name."

"Jennifer? Angelina?" Kimberly frowned. "Hannah?"

"Hells no!"

"Kayla?" Kimberly looked up at him. "No, again? Okay." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I love lilies," Kimberly said after the long pause.

"You want to name her lilies?"

"No, silly. Lily. Isabella Lily Rose Oliver."

"You liked Isabella, not Isabelle?"

"Yes. We can call her Izzy for short."

"Okay. I love it, let's keep it before you change your mind." The doctor looked up from the charts.

"So, do we have a name?"

"Yes. Isabella Lily Rose Oliver," Tommy said.

"Wonderful."

"I love it," Carl said.

"Well, there you go, Carl loves it," Kimberly said with a laugh. Tommy patted Carl's back before bending down and kissing Kimberly then the baby.

"Hello, Isabella." Tommy kissed the baby again.

* * *

About a week later

Carl looked up at his parents that were kissing. Carl holding his baby sister in his arms, as they had said goodbye to all the family and friends that had arrived for the welcome home party for the baby. Baby Isabella sleeping peacefully in her brother's arms after they waved off Tommy and Kim's parents. Tommy and Kimberly found out within a few days that Isabella loved her brother immediately. He was the only one that could get her to fall asleep so quickly. Isabella usually looked up at Kimberly or Tommy, content with just looking at her parents, not caring about sleep. That made Kimberly feel so special and so loved at her daughter.

"So, when can I expect another baby brother or sister?" Kimberly and Tommy looked at him and laughed. Tommy put his hand on Carl's shoulder with Kimberly.

"Soon."

"Hey! Not too soon," Kimberly said looking at Tommy. "But…maybe…eventually." Tommy bent down with Kimberly. She kissed the baby's forehead before kissing Carl.

"Aww, Mom!" Tommy kissed the baby's forehead as Carl rocked her on. Kimberly looked at Tommy. She winked with a smile. Tommy nodded.

"Double kiss?"

"Double kiss," Tommy said.

"Wha? Wait…No double kissss…. Ewwww!" Kimberly and Tommy gave Carl's cheeks slopping kisses. "Awww, Mom, Dad!" Kimberly and Tommy laughed, hugging him and kissing him again. Isabella woke up, her 3 favorite people in the world looking down at her. And in that moment, the Oliver household was perfect.

**The End**

**_Thanks to all my adoring fans and friends for all the love and support through this all. More to come shortly. A new story already in the running to be posted within a few days. Thanks again, and give yourselves a pat on the back, because you all are the only reason I do this. I do it to please you, and a bit of myself too:P_**

**_Until next time. Babye!_**

**_New installments of T/K romances coming soon, gotta pick which one I like the most first that is developed enough to post, which is tough. Keep a watch out for the new story in a week or sooner. Once again, thanks :P_**


End file.
